I'd Love To Wake Up Next To You
by JKing88
Summary: Sequel to Reckless Behavior. Will and Paul navigate their newly expanded relationship while dealing with the reality of their actions. Will/Paul pairing with mentions of past Sonny/Paul and Will/Neil.
1. Chapter 1

Title again from the song, "Pillowtalk" by Zayn.

* * *

 _Will Horton couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned forever and ever. Every time he'd close his eyes he'd hear his daddy yelling or his mommy crying. It wouldn't go away no matter what he tried._

 _Will didn't like it when his parents fought and they fought all the time over Will. Most of the time, it ended with Will getting dropped off at Grandma Marlena's with a hasty explanation._

 _This time, they didn't even remember Will's backpack. Ms. Lang will get upset tomorrow when Will doesn't have his homework. He'll get lunch detention again._

 _Wiping the back of his hand across his leaking eyes, Will threw off his covers and hopped out of bed. As quietly as he could, Will tiptoed out of his room and down the hall. He stopped in front of a closed door with a picture of a baseball on it, Paul's room._

 _Will pushed the door open and walked inside. Paul was already in bed. But Will knew he couldn't have been asleep long since Paul got to stay up late. He was fourteen, practically a grown up. To an eight-year-old like Will, that seemed ancient._

 _Will grabbed the soft comforter on the bed and slipped inside. He tried not to make too much noise or wiggle too much. He didn't want Paul to get upset._

 _Will didn't like lying on his back, though. He couldn't fall asleep that way. Will flopped onto his stomach and closed his eyes. Only, now he was too cold. Will squirmed further down the bed so the comforter was covering everything but his head._

 _Finally comfortable, Will closed his eyes. Just like in his room, the scary voices came back. All Will could hear was yelling and screaming and crying and-_

" _What are you doing?" a sleepy voice asked._

" _Paul," Will whimpered, getting sniffly. "I can't sleep. Everyone's yelling and I don't like it."_

" _Alright," Paul lifted his arm up, half-asleep. He waited for Will to burrow against his side, small head resting against his chest. "Just close your eyes."_

" _That's when the bad things happen," Will explained with a shake of his head._

" _What bad things?" Paul blinked several times, starting to wake up._

" _Mommy and Daddy get angry," Will revealed. "They fight and then they don't want me anymore."_

" _Why would you say that?" Paul questioned, rubbing up and down Will's arm._

" _They get rid of me," Will said. "They get mad and fight about me and then I come here. And I'll get in trouble at school 'cause they didn't bring my stuff. And the other kids are mean to me. No one wants me around. I'm not good."_

" _Stop that," Paul ordered in a stern voice. "You are good. And I want you around. Your parents send you here because they don't want you to hear when they fight."_

" _But they always fight," Will said._

" _I know, baby," Paul agreed. "But that's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. And those kids at school? They're idiots. They don't know anything."_

" _No?" Will whispered, clinging onto Paul._

" _Hey, have I ever lied to you?" Paul asked. "Of course not. Now, why don't you close your eyes and think about something else."_

" _Like what?" Will wondered._

" _I don't know," Paul shrugged. "Hum a song or something."_

" _Okay," Will said. He snapped his eyes shut, holding onto Paul as tight as he could._

 _Paul kept his eyes open, listening to Will's tiny voice start to hum a familiar tune._

" _Do you know what that song's called?" Paul asked._

" _No," Will answered. "I just hear Grandma play it a lot."_

" _It's called, 'I Will'," Paul explained with a small smile._

" _Will?" Will gasped excitedly. "I have my own song?"_

 _Paul chuckled and pulled Will closer._

" _Sure, you have a song," Paul teased. "Maybe that's why Marlena plays it all the time._

" _Yeah?" Will breathed, wriggling around happily._

" _Yep, now close your eyes," Paul cleared his throat and started to sing. "Who knows how long I've loved you. You know I love you still. Will I wait a lonely lifetime, if you want me to, I will."_

 _By the time Paul finished the song, Will was out like a light. His tiny chest rose up and down, breathing in time with Paul._

" _Night, baby," Paul whispered as he kissed the top of Will's head and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

"I just feel bad, that's all," Paul Narita-Black said as his fingertips trailed up and down Will Horton's bareback. A stream of light trickled in through the floor-length windows. "I was with Sonny for a long time. The least I can do is end things properly."

"I understand," Will replied, lying on his stomach between Paul's legs on the couch. "You don't regret being with me, though, do you?"

"Do I regret cheating on Sonny?" Paul leaned the back of his head on the armrest of the couch. "I wish I would have waited. He didn't deserve that. But do I regret you? Never."

"Oh," Will chewed on his lower lip.

"I think the best thing to do is be upfront with him," Paul explained. "Tell him that I don't feel the same way about him anymore. I do love Sonny still. It's more like how I would feel about a friend, not a lover, though."

"You probably shouldn't mention me," Will suggested. "Just because he already hates me. This is going to suck for him. No need to make it worse by saying you're leaving him for me."

"Yeah, I guess," Paul agreed. "I pay for a lot of things for Sonny still. His apartment, his credit card, his phone. I don't even know what to do about that stuff."

Will, refraining from rolling his eyes, said, "I don't expect you to pay that stuff for me, just so you know."

"Okay," Paul nodded. "I don't want to leave Sonny unprepared. Maybe I'll pay everything for the rest of the year, just so he has time to get things settled."

"That's almost six months, Paul," Will pointed out. "Isn't that excessive?"

"He works part-time," Paul defended. "I feel bad about dropping him without any warning. I'm already breaking his heart. I don't need to send him to the poorhouse too."

"You're too nice," Will mumbled.

"It's just," Paul sighed. "I had all these plans with Sonny, all these promises I'm never going to fulfill. It was wrong for me to cheat, I know that. But at the same time," Paul splayed his hand across Will's lower back, "I can't imagine being with him anymore. I've wanted you for a lot longer than I care to admit. It always seemed like some sort of far-fetched fantasy, though. You were something I could fantasize about but I'd never have. And now I do have you and I don't want to let you go."

"That's how I feel, felt too," Will smiled softly. "You've always been my ideal, you know? Even when I was a child, I admired you so much. It took a long time but that admiration turned into attraction and here we are."

"When did you realize you wanted me for the first time?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Will evaded, looking away from Paul's face.

"Come on," Paul goaded, hands rubbing up and down Will's sides. "Tell me."

Will shook his head. "It's embarrassing."

"I wanna know," Paul whined. "When was the first time you realized you were attracted to me?"

Paul's fingertips dipped into the waistband of Will's red briefs.

"Fine," Will sighed and lifted his head. He rested his arms on Paul's exposed chest, chin lying on his hands. "For a long time, I didn't even know I was into guys, let alone you. But thinking back on it, it was when you had your 16th birthday party at the lake."

"When you were ten?" Paul laughed.

"Hey," Will smacked Paul's chest. "No making fun or I'm not telling you."

"Sorry, baby, sorry," Paul licked his lips. "I'll be nice."

"I don't remember everything about that day," Will said. "But I do remember you and your friends on the baseball team were all shirtless and wet."

"I thought this story was about me," Paul frowned.

"It is," Will laughed. "Anyway, I was sitting on a blanket and you came over and dripped water all over me and dragged me into the lake. I just remember spending most of the day trying not to stare at you. And not understanding why I couldn't look away."

"Yeah?" Paul grinned, leaning back against the couch cushions with a smug smile.

"Yep," Will answered, pushing himself up. "I tried not to stare at your chest," Will's fingers spread over Paul's pecs, thumbs brushing his nipples. "And this part," Will moved his fingers to Paul's defined oblique muscles. Will ran his hands under Paul's hips, grabbing a handful of his ass, "Definitely noticed this, though."

"That so," Paul pushed back into Will's grip.

"Mmm hmm," Will smiled as he leaned down to kiss Paul. "Your turn."

"My turn for what?" Paul asked with his eyes closed.

"When did you notice me?" Will wondered, hands massaging Paul's ass. "When I took off all my clothes in your bathroom?" Will teased.

"No," Paul huffed, "But I wasn't ten either."

"I'd hope not," Will stuck his tongue out in disgust, "I was four then."

"You were cute then," Paul's hand reached out to tweak one of Will's ears.

"Stop that," Will moved his hands out from under Paul in punishment. "Now, tell me."

"Well," Paul mock pouted, missing Will's touch. "The first time I noticed you weren't my little baby Will with the cute ears and the big, sad eyes was when you were 15. I was in Salem for Christmas and we were decorating Marlena and Dad's tree. You were standing on a stool putting the decorations on the top of the tree. I turned around and this," Paul smacked Will's ass, "Was in my face."

Will laughed, head thrown back.

"That's when I noticed you weren't a baby anymore," Paul said. "But the first time I truly noticed you, that way you know, was when you kissed me. You were telling me this huge secret that I understood so well. You felt everything I ever felt. And then you were kissing me and I didn't know what to do."

Will rested his chin in his hands again, watching Paul intently.

"But after that, after I pushed you away?" Paul cupped the side of Will's face. "It was like I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every time we'd Skype or I'd get a message from you, I'd notice how grown up you were. And I still don't think a sixteen-year-old should have abs like that."

"I'm not sixteen anymore," Will slotted his hips against Paul's, sliding his arms around Paul's neck.

"Thank God for that," Paul rubbed himself against Will's groin, yanking him into a kiss.

"Mmm," Will sighed when Paul ran his tongue across the seam of Will's lips. Will's mouth fell open, hips grinding harder when Paul's tongue slid across his.

Paul grabbed the edge of Will's briefs and pulled them down just under the swell of Will's ass.

Will lifted his hips up, curving his spine and sticking his butt out. It gave Paul a perfect view of Will's pale perfectly shaped ass.

"God, I hate you," Paul groaned, gripping Will's side, and rolling his hips up.

"No, you don't," Will chuckled against Paul's mouth. "You love me and you love my body and what it can do to yours."

"Just what can this body do?" Paul asked as he spread his legs and lifted his knees.

"I guess you'll have to find out," Will kissed Paul again as his hand slipped between their hips. He grabbed Paul's hard cock through his boxers and squeezed.

Paul tightened his hold on Will's hips, "Baby," Paul praised. "You make me feel so good."

"Yeah?" Will whispered hotly against Paul's mouth, "How good?"

"Fuck," Paul's eyes rolled in the back of his head when Will shoved his hand inside Paul's boxers. "So, so good," Paul groaned.

Will circled his thumb over the head of Paul's cock, spreading his slick pre-come.

"You know what my favorite part about getting you off is?" Will asked, moving his hips to the side and rubbing himself against Paul's thigh. "You get this line on your forehead," Will explained. "And you bite your lip, your pupils get all wide," Will stroked Paul's cock, nice and firm. "And you look so, so sexy. Makes it so hard to resist."

"Good thing you don't have to," Paul said.

"Not anymore," Will quipped. "Now, you're all mine, right?"

"Uh huh," Paul nodded, eyes fluttering. "All yours."

"Good," Will let go of Paul. "Shh," he caressed Paul's thighs when he complained, "Just wanna suck you off."

Will crawled backward until he was eye level with Paul's groin. He peeled down Paul's boxers, leaving him exposed.

"Mmm," Will made a large show of admiring Paul's length. "Can't wait to taste you."

"Stop talking," Paul put his hand on the crown of Will's head, "And start sucking."

Will opened his mouth and guided Paul's cock inside, just the head at first. Will learned that he loved teasing Paul as much as he loved getting Paul off. He always got so demanding and rough with Will afterward.

"Come on," Paul wrapped his fingers through Will's hair. "Baby," Paul warned.

"Hmm?" Will lifted his head, a small string of saliva connecting his mouth to Paul's dick.

"Fucking hell," Paul pushed on Will's head. This was only the third day of their time together and Paul already knew Will liked it rough.

Will moaned in delight as Paul held him down, encouraging him to bob up and down.

"So, good, baby," Paul praised over the wet slurp of Will's mouth. "So good for me."

The two were so focused on their tasks; they didn't hear the beep of Paul's alarm code before the door opened.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis was beyond fed up. Things in his life were, admittedly, not perfect before Will Horton waltzed in but they were fine. Sure, he and Paul were fighting more often than not. Maybe their relationship wasn't as fulfilling as it once was but it was okay.

Sonny knew one day he would get the perfect relationship of his dreams. Paul would come out and everyone would know they were together. Sonny could hold his hand or touch him in public, tell his friends he was spoken for, his family. And not just by anyone but by Paul Narita-Black.

 _And we could go anywhere or do anything we wanted,_ Sonny thought as he walked into the elevator of Paul's building. _Travel the world, see everything._

Sonny was comfortable in his life. He had enough freedom to go on as many trips as he wanted. He'd explored almost all of Northern California now. He didn't worry about working that many hours or money since he knew Paul would take care of that. One day, Sonny wanted to establish a name for himself, start a business or a charity. Or, further into the future, have a family but not yet.

Those were all things Paul could make happen anyway. That Sonny and Paul could make happen together.

 _If only stupid Will would go back where he belongs_ , Sonny thought, jabbing the elevator button for Paul's floor over and over.

Sonny wasn't stupid and he wasn't blind. He could see that Will meant a lot to Paul. That their relationship went beyond just a simple attraction. They had a history. Sonny could appreciate that and he could appreciate how attractive Will was. He just didn't understand how Paul could want Will over him.

As far as Sonny knew, Will wasn't anything other than desperate. Paul always said that Will was a bright kid, intelligent. But Sonny didn't see it. All Sonny saw was a pretty face and body with nothing else going for him.

 _Will just wants Paul's dick. Once he realizes that isn't an option he'll move on to someone else. Will's just a skank anyway. Paul couldn't ever want something like that over me._

 _Ding_

Sonny walked off the elevator and moved to the door to Paul's condo. Despite the rules Paul set forth, Sonny was coming to visit twice in one week. Paul hadn't answered any of Sonny's texts or calls since the day before.

One way or another, Sonny was going to get answers and put a stop to whatever trick Will was trying to pull.

After punching in the code to the alarm, Sonny opened the door.

Sonny heard Will and Paul before he saw them. Heard the wet gurgling sounds and a familiar moan.

With a sense of dread, Sonny took a few steps into the condo. There they were, on the couch, for anyone to see them.

Will Horton, head buried in Paul's lap, underwear shoved under his exposed ass. Mouth slurping up and down, completely unaware of anything other than touching Sonny's boyfriend.

Paul, hands in Will's light hair, lifted his hips, grunting out low praises.

Sonny assessed the situation within a few seconds before shouting, "What the fuck?!"

Will paused, mouth still wrapped around Paul's length. He froze, not sure what to do.

"Fuck," Paul sat up, carefully dislodging Will, and yanking his boxers back up.

"Paul," Sonny sputtered, looking between Paul and Will. "What the-what is-what?"

"Sonny," Paul panicked. This was not how he wanted Sonny to find out. In fact, he wasn't sure he ever wanted Sonny to find out about him and Will. "Uh…"

Will wiped his hand over his mouth, discarding copious amounts of spit and pre-come. With a red face, Will pulled up his underwear and got off of Paul.

Sonny was so angry, so blinded by his hurt, and betrayal he focused on the cause of his rage.

"I fucking told you!" Sonny bellowed at Will. "I told you to keep your stupid, slutty hands off of him!"

Will jumped, pressing himself into the side of the couch. He understood Sonny's anger, knew he would be furious. But Will didn't anticipate the venom in Sonny's voice.

"I-," Will tried to defend.

"No, shut the fuck up," Sonny glared at Will's swollen, bee-stung lips.

"Sonny," Paul didn't know what to do, didn't know how to make this better.

Paul knew what he did to Sonny was awful. Knew he should have broken up with Sonny before starting anything with Will. Knew he should have resisted Will, should have stayed faithful to Sonny. But there was nothing he could do about that now. He made his choices and now he had to own up to them.

"Shut up!" Sonny spat at Paul. He rounded on Will again, "This is all your fault!"

"I-," Will didn't know what to say. Sonny was right, wasn't he? Will was the one to go after Paul, to push. Will took off his clothes, threw himself at Paul. He didn't care about anyone or anything but himself.

"God," Sonny ran his hands through his hair, pacing. "I can't believe this. I can't believe he would actually pick something like that," Sonny glared at Will, "Over me."

Will opened his mouth only to get cut off again.

"This has to be a joke," Sonny decided. "There's no way this is happening, not after anything. Not after everything I've put up with."

"Sonny," Paul stood up, recovering from his shock. He grabbed a pair of workout shorts he tossed on the floor earlier that morning and pulled them on. "Stop it. It's not him you're pissed at, it's me."

"No," Sonny argued. "Trust me; I'm plenty pissed at you. But him? Oh, no. I'm so far beyond pissed. What the hell does that stupid whore have that I don't?"

"Stop calling him that," Paul requested. "It isn't true, just stop it."

"Stop it?" Sonny glared in disbelief. "What, he can't handle the truth? He can't handle hearing about how he's nothing more than a worthless roll in the hay? He doesn't want to hear about how he's just like his stupid mother? Why should I stop? You sure as hell never stopped with him, did you?"

Will stood up as well. He could handle Sonny's anger with him. But he was not going to let Sonny bring his mother into this, again.

"Hey!" Will argued. "Stop talking about my mother like that."

"I don't want to hear you," Sonny warned. "And can you cover yourself up?"

Sonny looked over Will's almost naked form, arms crossed. His eyes lingered on the dark bite mark on his shoulder, the fingerprints on his hips. "Well, I guess now we all know I was right. You're just a pretty face and a hot body. Nothing more."

Will didn't like the look in Sonny's eyes. Usually, Will enjoyed it when someone admired him. He relished when someone got a certain glint in their eye while looking at him. Will loved it when Paul stared at him, worshiped him with his eyes.

But Sonny? Sonny wasn't admiring. He was leering. His look didn't make Will feel powerful, feel strong. The look in Sonny's eyes made Will feel cheap and used. It made Will feel like he was every terrible thing Sonny called him.

Will crossed his arms over his chest, wishing he wasn't so exposed.

"Will," Paul requested, "Go wait in my room."

"No," Will shook his head. He wasn't going to let Sonny scare him away. "I should be here."

"Please," Paul looked Will in the eyes. He hoped Will understood what he wanted. Paul knew this was going to be an ugly fight and he didn't want Will seeing it firsthand. People argued over Will his entire life, treated like he was expendable. Paul couldn't have Sonny bringing back those fears.

"Fine," Will relented, rushing away from the room. He planned to throw on some clothes and come back. He needed to make sure that Sonny wouldn't convince Paul every foul thought about Will was true.

"Wasn't that cute?" Sonny sneered as Will left. "He can get you off but he can't stand a few truths?"

"Stop it," Paul requested. "Insulting him isn't going to make you feel better."

"Yeah, I think it will," Sonny insisted, face morphing into something unrecognizable.

Paul looked at Sonny, looked at the mess he caused.

"I'm sorry," Paul whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that," Sonny hissed. "You aren't sorry at all, are you? You're only sorry you got caught."

"That's not true," Paul shook his head. "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"No?" Sonny chuckled. "You didn't plan for me to find him choking on your dick? How thoughtful of you."

"I'm sorry," Paul repeated. "I never meant to hurt you. It was wrong, everything I did was wrong. I should have, I should have told him no but I didn't. I didn't. So, if you want to take your anger out on someone take it out on me."

Sonny crossed his arms, jaw set. "How did he convince you? When? What did it take, huh?"

"That doesn't matter," Paul dismissed. Sonny didn't need to know the details. "It happened and, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Did you come onto him?" Sonny asked. "Did you make the first move?"

"Sonny," Paul sighed.

"Or did he come on to you?" Sonny continued. "Did you give in first? What was it? Did he kiss you again? Take off all his clothes? Climb in your bed, what?"

"You don't need to know," Paul argued.

"That wasn't the first time, was it?" Sonny realized with a shake of his head. "What I saw right here. He looked a little too comfortable working your dick."

"No," Paul admitted. "It wasn't the first time. I was going to tell you, I was. I just hadn't worked out how."

"How?" Sonny chuckled. "Right, you couldn't figure out how to tell me you slept with some stupid-,"

"Stop it," Paul insisted. "Stop calling him that. That isn't who he is."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Sonny asked. "Or were you just going to keep him here as your little side piece?"

"I was going to tell you," Paul said, "When I broke up with you."

Sonny paused his pacing, laughing sadly.

"Broke up with me?" Sonny repeated, pinching the bridge of his nose. Throughout all this, Sonny didn't expect that. He thought Paul was playing around, needing to get Will out of his system. He didn't think Will was going to ruin everything.

"I-yeah," Paul swallowed. "We aren't happy anymore, Sonny. We haven't been for a long time. And you know that."

"No, I don't," Sonny argued.

"When was the last time we were happy? Happy like we were in the beginning?" Paul added. "I can't even remember."

"But Will makes you happy?" Sonny snarled, tears lining his eyes.

"I-yes," Paul admitted in a quiet tone. "He does."

"Because of the sex?" Sonny guessed.

"No," Paul shook his head. "That's not it. That isn't all of it, at least. What I feel for him goes beyond that."

"Right," Sonny laughed again, turning his back on Paul. "Sure, it has nothing to do with the way he looks or that he gives it up all the time?"

"That isn't it," Paul denied. "That isn't it at all."

Will, in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, stopped just outside the kitchen. He was close enough to hear Paul and Sonny but not so close that they could see him unless they looked over. Will wanted to rush in there, defend himself, defend Paul. But another part of him wanted to hear what Paul would say. Wanted to know if what they had was real or not.

"I've been with you for almost three years," Sonny said. "Three years and you're going to throw it all away for some abs and a nice ass."

"That isn't what defines him," Paul tried to keep his patience. He knew he deserved Sonny's anger. That Sonny deserved better. But he didn't want Sonny trashing Will that way.

"If I looked like that, like him," Sonny wondered. "Would you want me still?"

"That isn't why I did this," Paul said.

"God," Sonny covered his face with his hands. A few tears dribbled down his face. "How long have you felt like this? How long have you wanted him?"

"It's," Paul knew he shouldn't answer that. "It doesn't matter. It's not just sex. I care about him. I always have. It's just different now."

"Do you think anyone is going to believe that?" Sonny turned back to face Paul. "Do you think anyone in your family is going to believe you? They're all going to think you've been sleeping with him for years. That you were using him since he was a child."

"That isn't true," Paul sighed.

"How are they going to know? How do I know?" Sonny asked. "For all I know you've been fucking him since he was your _baby_ ," Sonny spat.

"You know that isn't true," Paul tightened his voice. "I'm not a saint but I'm not disgusting either. I didn't even notice him until he was sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Sonny shook his head. "So, two years ago, when we were dating. You've been fantasizing about him for two years. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," Paul repeated. "I didn't want this to happen."

"No, maybe you didn't," Sonny said. "But Will did," Sonny glanced over toward the kitchen seeing the blonde. "You did! Wasn't this what you planned? Are you happy now?"

Will moved back to the front room, trying not to let Sonny get to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Will said. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Yes, you did," Sonny insisted. "You knew what would happen and you didn't care about anyone but yourself."

"That isn't true," Will denied. "I didn't realize-,"

"What?" Sonny shouted. "You didn't think anyone would get hurt? You thought I was just going to move out of your way and let you have him?"

"No," Will said. "I just-," Will looked at Paul.

"Don't look at him!" Sonny screamed. "He's not gonna help you! You did this to yourself. You decided to come here and do this."

"He invited me," Will said unnecessarily.

"Shut up!" Sonny ran his hands through his hair again. "God, what is wrong with you? Are you always this stupid?"

Will frowned, "I'm not stupid. I'm trying to be nice here."

"Stop it, Sonny," Paul ordered as he stepped closer to Will.

"What, are you gonna protect him now? Protect your sweet, innocent little baby?" Sonny mocked. "Did he need protecting when you fucked him? If he wants to act like a slut than he can own up to his actions. He should know all about it, right? Considering his mother."

"Shut up!" Will yelled as Paul stepped in front of him. "I'm not my mother."

"You sure about that?" Sonny asked, looking Will in the eyes.

"Knock it off, Sonny," Paul requested. "I'm the one that didn't say no. I wanted to sleep with him so I did. So, stop taking it out on him."

"No," Sonny said. "No, you don't get to tell me what to do."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Paul said. "I am. But I'm not going to let you treat Will like that. What we did was wrong, we know that. You deserve to be angry with us. I get that, I do."

"That's not good enough," Sonny declared. "This has to be a joke. It can't be over, not like this. Not because of that," Sonny waved a dismissive hand in Will's direction. "This has to be a joke. You just want to sleep with him? I can work with that. He can be your plaything all you want. I don't care. I don't care as long as you're still with me."

"Excuse me?" Will asked, offended. "I am not-,"

"Sonny, you don't even know what you're saying anymore," Paul said. "That isn't going to happen. You and I are breaking up. I'm sorry it happened this way but it's done. We're done."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sonny questioned. "I-I rely on you for everything. You can't just leave me without any warning."

"I'm sorry," Paul stated. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure you have enough to get settled but we're no longer together."

Sonny closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

"You're going to regret this," Sonny warned. "I swear to god, you will."

Sonny turned on his heel and stormed out.

Will and Paul stayed still, staring at the closed door.

"I," Will shakily said. "I didn't mean to do that to him. I didn't."

"Will, don't listen to him," Paul sighed sadly. "This isn't all on you."

"But I didn't realize that would happen," Will mumbled.

"You didn't know," Paul responded.

Paul did love Sonny for a time. He was with him almost three years and despite his crush on Will, Paul loved Sonny. The past few months, the past year, though, things changed. Long before Will came to visit. Paul regretted hurting Sonny, he always would. But he wasn't going to let Will shoulder all the blame.

"He was right, though," Will said. "I didn't think about anyone but myself."

"You did," Paul argued, grabbing Will's hands. "You thought about me. You knew I wasn't happy. And you knew what you wanted and did all you could to get it."

"But I shouldn't have-" Will tried.

"Don't," Paul requested. "What we did, getting together when I was in a relationship, it was wrong. But the two of us, we're not wrong. We are so, so right."

"Are you sure?" Will whispered, biting his lip.

"I know," Paul said. "Sonny's pissed now but he'll calm down. I'll try to smooth things over, see if he can understand. And if he can't at least I tried. But I'm not giving you up."

"Okay," Will nodded. "Me either. I just got you. I'm not giving you back."

"Good," Paul pulled Will into a hug and kissed the top of his forehead. "Good."

* * *

Will sat in his seat inside AT&T Stadium behind home plate. This time, Will bundled up in a sweatshirt and a scarf. Paul insisted. Despite the scenery, despite the atmosphere, Will couldn't focus on the game.

Will couldn't get Sonny's reaction out of his head. Theoretically, Will knew Sonny would be collateral damage in his quest to get Paul. Knew that for Will to get what he wanted, Sonny needed to get pushed aside.

 _But I didn't think about what that meant,_ Will realized. _I didn't think about what it would look like._

 _Sonny was so angry, so hurt. And it was because of me. It was my fault._

Will and Neil often joked about Will being a slut but it wasn't in a malicious way. Whenever Will would flirt with someone or sneak over to Neil's for a booty call, Neil would tease Will. It was all in good fun.

 _But Sonny thinks I'm a whore. He thinks I am a slut. Is he wrong? I didn't care at all that Paul was taken. I didn't care at all that he was dating someone. I only cared about getting what I wanted._

 _That's exactly what my mom did. She'd ruin marriages, relationships and she didn't care either. My dad too, grandma, grandpa, everyone._

 _Does that make me bad? I've only been with Neil and Paul. And yeah, I sucked off Neil's friends but they knew that was just for fun. They didn't expect anything else. Does that make me a slut? Because I have fun? I've only been in love with Paul, though. He's the only one I've ever loved. That has to mean something._

 _Paul loves me too. He didn't sleep with me just for the hell of it. He doesn't think I'm a slut._

Will watched as Paul jogged off the field at the end of the inning.

 _Does he?_

* * *

Will sat in the passenger seat of Paul's sports car on the way home. The two were quiet.

 _Ring Ring_

Paul pushed a button on the steering wheel, answering his phone via Bluetooth.

"Hello?" Paul said.

"Son!" John greeted. "Great game tonight."

"Thanks, Dad," Paul smiled and shared a look with Will. "Will and I just left the stadium. He's listening in."

"Hi, Will!" John chimed.

"Hi," Will responded. Hearing someone sound so happy to hear from him elevated his mood.

"I'm glad you're both here," John said. "I had a great idea, Paul. What if we all came out to celebrate your birthday early, the whole family?"

"What, everyone?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, this weekend," John explained. "It's been at least two years since we were all together. And Will's already there. He can't be the only one to have some fun out there with you."

Will caught Paul's eye and covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"No, I guess he can't," Paul smirked.

At a stop light, Paul reached over to grab Will's hand.

"I hope you're taking good care of Will," John said. "I know some pretty terrifying females that'll have your hide if you don't."

"Oh, trust me, Dad," Paul guaranteed. "I am making him more than happy."

Will bit the side of his sweater to keep from losing it.

* * *

"So," Will said as soon as they walked out of the parking garage at Paul's condo. "The whole family, huh?"

"I guess we'll see how good we are at keeping our hands to ourselves," Paul commented.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "It'll be interesting for sure."

The two stepped into the elevator and leaned against the back wall a few feet apart.

"It won't be that hard, I imagine," Will decided. "I mean, it's not like we touch that often."

"Of course not," Paul nodded. "We can control ourselves. Besides, it'll make it worth it when we do get to be together later on."

"Exactly," Will confirmed. "We'll be fine."

"Yep," Paul licked his lips.

The elevator door closed as Will and Paul looked at each other. Two beats later, they lunged for one another.

Paul slammed Will into the elevator wall, hands on his shoulders. Will dug his fingers into Paul's shirt collar, prying Paul's mouth open with his tongue.

With their tongues sliding together, Paul grabbed Will's ass with both hands, lifting him up into the air.

"Fuck," Will groaned as he wrapped his legs around Paul's waist.

Paul threw caution to the wind. He didn't worry about the elevator door opening or anyone finding them. All he cared about was touching Will, needing to be as close to Will as possible. It was a compulsion, almost out of his control.

Will clouded his head, made him forget his responsibilities and obligations. Will was dangerous in all the best ways.

"Paul," Will cried out. Will smacked his head into the back of the wall as Paul devoured his neck, littering him with bites and bruises.

"Want you," Paul whispered. "Want you right here, right now. Want to push up inside of you, want to fuck you open right here where anyone can find us."

Will whimpered, clutching the back of Paul's head.

"You like that?" Paul chuckled darkly. "Want that? Want everyone to see you squealing around my cock?"

Paul punctuated the question with a sharp roll of his hips.

 _Ding_

The elevator doors opened on Paul's floor. The interruption didn't snap Paul out of his lust-fueled frenzy. Instead, it drove him even further.

Paul, holding Will in place around his waist, stumbled toward his front door. He kept his mouth occupied against the sensitive skin of Will's throat.

With one hand, Paul jammed in the code for his door and shouldered it open.

"Want you," Paul growled as the door slammed shut. "Want you wet and dripping 'round my cock."

Paul, straining under Will's weight, shoved him up against the door. He ripped open his belt and popped his top button, unzipping. He shoved his pants and boxers down to his knees and fisted his straining cock.

"Paul," Will breathed as he unbuttoned his own pants. He yanked them down past his ass, reminiscent of how Sonny found him that morning.

"Need lube," Paul realized with a grunt. He didn't want to move, didn't want to wait. He wanted to slide into Will's tight heat now.

Will licked his lips. "Pocket," he whispered, red flush sweeping down his cheeks to settle into his chest.

Paul ripped off Will's pants. He groped through Will's pockets and laughed in relief when he found a joint condom, lube packet.

"Fuck, I love you," Paul declared, throwing the pants and underwear over his shoulder. He wasted little time ripping the package open with his teeth.

"I like being prepared," Will bit his lip, looking surprisingly demure even with his cock straining against his orange Giants shirt.

"God," Paul pulled Will into a wet kiss. "You're so perfect. Know exactly what I want, what I need."

Paul kissed Will thoroughly until they were both breathless. At the same time, he unraveled the condom, rolling it over his hard cock. After, he drizzled the lube over his length. The excess he slathered over Will's entrance.

"Oh, fuck," Will's eyes rolled back into his head. "Paul," Will moaned as Paul slid his middle finger inside of Will.

"Feel good?" Paul asked against Will's lips. He made quick work of opening Will up, sliding another finger inside.

"Uh huh," Will's breath hitched, legs wrapping tighter around Paul's waist.

"Did you think about this?" Paul wondered. "Think about me opening you up?"

"All the time," Will revealed, voice breaking off when Paul inserted another finger. "Thought about you in so many ways."

"I'm gonna make all those fantasies come true," Paul promised. He stabbed his fingers inside Will, stretching him open. "But first," Paul carefully pulled his fingers out. He didn't want to hurt Will after all. "First, I'm gonna make one of mine come true."

Paul carried Will a few short steps to the floor-to-ceiling window. He shoved Will against the glass. The bright San Francisco skyline a backdrop as Paul lined up against Will and slid inside.

"Think anyone can see you?" Paul asked, rolling his hips.

"Hope so," Will moaned, lifting his hips up and down, goading Paul into moving.

"They'd have a nice view of your perfect ass," Paul lifted Will up and down in a steady rhythm.

"Ha," Will laughed, holding onto Paul's shoulders. "That's all they'd be able to see."

"Lucky," Paul groaned.

Paul and Will worked together. Will lifting up right when Paul would pull back. The element of danger, of potential discovery, got them that much closer to the edge.

"Take such good care of me," Will whispered against Paul's ear. "Make me feel so sexy, so perfect."

"Yeah?" Paul's hips faltered momentarily.

"Uh huh," Will panted. "Fuck me just right, fill me so good."

"Love you," Paul promised. "Love you. That's why you feel so good against me. That's why we're so good."

"Mmm," Will agreed. "Love you too. Now, less talky-talky more-ah!"

Paul angled his thrust just right, hitting Will in time to cut off his complaints.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes," Will chanted. "Paul!"

"Gonna get you off, right here in front of this window," Paul guaranteed. "Should I turn you around, hmm? Let you spray all over the window."

Paul motioned to move Will when Will's knees clamped tight on his waist. He didn't want Paul to move, wanted to get off just like this.

"Baby," Paul teased. He leaned his forehead against the glass, next to Will's head, focusing.

Will let go of Paul's shoulders to grab his own dick. "Keep talking," Will requested, jerking himself off.

"Thought you wanted less talky-talky?" Paul asked with a smirk. "Or do you wanna know that you feel so warm and hot around me? That I love those tiny little whines you make every time I touch you right here?" Paul thrust his hips up again. "That when everyone comes to visit all I'm gonna be thinking about is touching you? Slipping inside of you, worshiping you, sliding onto my knees and seeing how wide I can stretch my jaw?"

Will threw his head back, crying out with his mouth open.

"That what you want to hear, baby?" Paul asked. "That I want to spend every day of the rest of my life making you happy?"

Paul speeded up his thrusts, moaning and panting like an animal as Will shouted and constricted around him.

Will vibrated and pulsed with Paul's thrust, legs losing their grip.

Paul planted one hand against the glass, screaming Will's name.

"Oh, fuck," Paul collapsed backward. He and Will tumbled to the floor in a sweat-soaked, sticky mess.

"God," Will laughed in delight. He wiped his come-covered hand against his shirt. "That was intense."

"I can't feel my legs," Paul agreed, pulling Will closer against him.

The two lied on the floor, recovering.

"Did you mean all that?" Will asked once he caught his breath. "About wanting to make me happy?"

"Yes," Paul said right away. "I've wanted you happy all your life. And now? Now, I want to be the one to make you happy. I love you, Will. And nothing Sonny or anyone else says is going to change that."

"I love you too," Will smiled. "And you don't care if I'm slutty?"

"You're not slutty," Paul rolled his eyes. "That is a societal misnomer. Were you completely innocent going after me when I was with Sonny? No, of course not. Does that make you a slut? No."

"But what about Neil's friends?" Will questioned.

"So, you sucked some cock?" Paul shrugged. "I don't care. I'm sure they definitely didn't care. You shouldn't care either. As long as you're being safe and it's consensual, you can sleep with as many people as you want."

"I can, huh?" Will lifted his brows and smiled.

"Not now," Paul wrapped his arms around Will and pulled Will on top of him.

"Not now?" Will repeated. "So, I can't go out and sleep with anyone else?"

"You could," Paul eyed Will. "But I think I'll keep you preoccupied."

"Oh," Will chuckled. "You gonna keep me satisfied?"

"You know it," Paul guaranteed. "Even when you're in school, I'm gonna keep you so happy you'll never need anyone else."

"I don't. I won't," Will rested his head on Paul's chest. "For the record, you've always been what I've wanted. Just you."

"Good," Paul smiled before glancing at the window. His condo was so high up. He knew no one could have seen them unless they were on top of a neighboring building and used a telescope. "Maid comes in tomorrow. She's gonna have quite the story to tell cleaning up that."

Will looked over his shoulder and laughed at the obvious imprint of his ass on the glass.

"You should take a picture," Will suggested.

"Oh, trust me," Paul grabbed a handful of Will's backend. "That is an image I'll never forget."

* * *

 _Paul frowned down at Will's angelic, sleeping face. His cheeks glistened with leftover tears._

Why won't they just get him the kitten? _Paul wondered as he tucked the covers up around Will's neck._ It's not like he's asking for much. It's just a kitten.

 _Paul closed the door to Will's room and walked down the hall. Sami's apartment wasn't big but it was comfortable. Pictures of Will covered the walls. Toys were scattered_ _everywhere._

 _Flopping on the couch, Paul winced when he landed on a Power Rangers figure. Tossing it to the side, Paul leaned his head back and sighed._

 _Paul knew Sami and Lucas loved Will. Everyone knew that. He just wished they tried harder with him. Wished they would snap out of their egos and realize how badly their actions were hurting Will._

Why can't Will have the kitten?

 _Paul remembered last week when Will told him about the neighbor's cat having kittens. Will was so excited. His tiny voice squeaking and creaking as Will explained how cute his kitty was._

 _("She's white with black polka dots, Paul! She has a pink nose with a black splotch and I love her. I'm gonna call her Dot 'cause she's got so many! She's gonna sleep in my bed and be my best friend forever!")_

 _Paul hadn't seen Will that excited for a long time. Considering Will spent the past few weekends at Paul's house, crawling into Paul's bed begging for Paul to sing him his song so he could get to sleep, Paul was looking forward to the kitten. He thought Will would have something to cheer him, something to keep him company when Sami or Lucas went on one of their tirades._

He even picked out a name. _Paul rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes._ Why would they let Will get so attached, get his hopes up to crush him again?

Not anymore, _Paul decided as he stood up and headed for the door._ Will doesn't deserve this. He deserves so much better.

 _Thinking back on those sad, doe eyes, Paul knew he had to make everything better. He couldn't stand it when Will was upset. Even when Will was an infant, Paul did everything he could to cheer him up. He couldn't bear listening to Will's cries._

I'm gonna make him happy now. No matter what Sami or Lucas want.

 _Will dragged his feet down the hallway, rubbing his fists against his eyes. His eyes were swollen and hurt from crying too much._

Maybe Paul will let me have ice cream for dinner if I ask, _Will sniffed._ That would make me feel better.

" _Paul?" Will called as he walked down the hall. "Can I have ice cream?"_

" _No," Paul laughed. "Come here, little baby. I have a surprise for you."_

" _What?" Will asked as he turned the corner and gasped._

" _Come on," Paul gestured Will over to the floor. A black and white kitten with a splotchy nose pounced all over Paul's lap. "I have someone that misses you."_

 _Will ran to sit next to Paul and reached out to grab the kitten. Will held her against his chest, "My Dot!"_

" _Yep," Paul nodded. "I figured the two of us could share her. You could see her every time you spend the night. And maybe you could take her home some nights too."_

" _Joint-custody," Will said knowledgably. "That's what Mommy calls it."_

" _Right," Paul agreed, sad that Will knew what that was. "Did this cheer you up, baby?"_

 _Will was too busy giggling as Dot burrowed under his tee-shirt. Her tiny paws tickling Will's belly._

 _Will didn't need to answer. Paul already knew. Will's laugh, his smile, meant more to Paul than anything else._

* * *

Author's note:

This sequel is going to be longer than the first installment. Let me know what you thought, please.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Will smiled appreciatively at Paul, pressing his lips together. Every time Paul looked at Will, his cheeks burned._

" _Thanks for taking me out here," Paul said into the still forest air. "I haven't been to the Horton cabin in years. I forgot how relaxing it is here."_

" _You're welcome," Will swallowed, noting the way the starlight flitted across Paul's handsome features. He pulled his knees up to his chest and settled farther into his outdoor chair on the patio. "I like to come out here to think sometimes."_

" _Yeah?" Paul angled his body to focus in on Will._

" _Mmm hmm," Will nodded, resting his chin on his knees. "Whenever I can get a babysitter for the kids, I'll spend time out here. It's nice being alone on purpose. It gives me time to think, figure things out."_

" _Alone on purpose?" Paul pressed. "What does that mean? I thought you were doing better at school."_

" _Academically," Will replied. "And I have friends now besides T. It's just," Will sighed, "Sometimes I feel like I don't belong."_

" _Why not?" Paul's eyebrows drew together._

" _The guys at school, on the baseball and track teams," Will explained, "They don't talk about things I relate to. And then I have to make it up and that pissed off Gabi and no one else I know gets it and-,"_

" _Woah, whoa, whoa," Paul held up both hands. "Slow it down. What do they talk about that you don't understand?"_

" _They always talk about girls," Will said in a low voice, so low that Paul had to scoot closer to hear. "And I've had girlfriends before but I still don't get it. I mean, all the girls I know are pretty and funny. But I don't want to do the same things the other guys do."_

 _Paul held his breath. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Will was referring to._

" _I've had girlfriends," Will added. "And girls ask me out and stuff, it just feels off. I don't get nervous talking to them. I don't worry about what they think. Kissing them was nice but it wasn't…I didn't feel anything. Nothing that made my palms sweat or gets my heart racing."_

" _So, kissing them wasn't exciting?" Paul clarified in an understanding tone. He needed to make sure Will trusted him enough to open up entirely._

" _It was lacking something," Will said._

" _Do you think you haven't found the right girl? Or is it something else?" Paul questioned._

" _Something else," Will whispered. "It always felt wrong."_

 _The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Will tried to find the courage to say what he was feeling. Paul kept his eyes on Will but said nothing. He knew how important this moment was and didn't want to scare Will off._

" _I think," Will closed his eyes, "I mean, I know, that I'd rather spend time with guys. I, um, I think they're more interesting. Their bodies and, um, how they look and stuff. I just," Will took a deep breath, "I've never said this out loud or to anyone but it's you and you always understand me."_

" _I always will," Paul promised. "You can tell me anything."_

" _Paul," Will bit his lip, eyes welling with tears, "I'm gay."_

 _Paul watched Will with a proud smile. Will accepted himself much earlier and easier than Paul did. Only, now Will wouldn't look at Paul. He was terrified of his reaction. Terrified that Paul saw right through Will. Terrified that Paul knew about his real feelings._

" _Hey," Paul grabbed Will's hand. "You don't have to hide from me."_

 _Will kept his face hidden in his knees, certain this was a mistake._

" _Baby," Paul said, "Look at me, please?"_

 _Will lifted just his eyes. Two big blue eyes staring at Paul with such pain in their watery depths._

" _You don't have to be nervous about this," Paul guaranteed, squeezing Will's hand. "I understand."_

" _You do?" Will sniffed, blinking away his tears._

" _I understand exactly what you're going through," Paul gave Will an emphatic smile. "Exactly."_

 _Will blinked a few times, sitting up straighter._

" _You mean?" Will's heart beat out of control. "But I thought you were dating that model? John brags about it all the time."_

 _This was Will's chance. He worried for so long that Paul would never accept him, that Paul would hate him._

But Paul might feel the same. Paul might want to be with me too, _Will wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand._

" _She's just a cover," Paul grinned. "A good one, I should say, because I'm gay, just like you."_

 _Will's eyes widened, butterflies flapping against his ribs._

" _Thank you," Paul said, "For trusting me enough to tell me. You don't know how much that means to me. Now, come here."_

 _Paul stood up and drew Will into a big hug._

 _Shakily, Will fell into the hug. He couldn't believe his luck._

" _I know everything seems hard now," Paul held his hand against the back of Will's head. "But it'll get better. Before you know it, you'll find someone to be with, someone that gets it. Someone that'll love and respect you the way you deserve. I'll make sure of that."_

 _Will nodded, trembling. Someone knew he was gay and didn't care. Not just someone either but Paul. Paul, the man of Will's dreams. Paul, the only one that was ever there for Will. Here he was promising that Will would find someone that deserved him._

Paul would make sure of that, _Will thought._ That's what he said. He takes such good care of me. That has to mean something.

 _Will pulled back from Paul, just enough to stare at Paul's handsome face._

 _Paul was a few inches taller than Will still. He towered over Will._

" _You promise?" Will asked, reaching one shaky hand up to touch the side of Paul's neck._

" _Of course," Paul answered. "You know all I've ever wanted is to make sure you're happy."_

" _I know," Wil licked his lips. Before he lost his nerve, before he talked himself out of it, Will pulled on Paul's neck, connecting their lips._

 _Paul blinked several times, stunned by the sudden feel of quivering lips against his. It took him a few beats to push Will away._

 _Taking Will by the elbows, Paul firmly but steadily shoved him away._

 _Will, eyes shut, stumbled back several steps._

" _That is," Paul inhaled sharply, "That is not what I meant."_

" _But you said-," Will faltered, eyes watering again._

" _I know and I'm sorry if that mislead you," Paul rushed to explain. "I-I shouldn't have said it like that."_

" _So, you don't," Will took a few more steps back, arms crossing around his waist. "You don't care then. You were just being nice. Stupid, stupid," Will mumbled under his breath._

" _Bab-Will," Paul shook his head, "I do care. You know I do. I always have. It's just, not like that."_

" _Why?" Will asked knowing he sounded pathetic._ Why did I get my hopes up? Why would someone like Paul ever care? He must have so many better options than me.

 _Paul didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to upset Will or hurt his feelings any more than he already did. Paul could never handle it when Will was upset._

" _I'm six years older than you," Paul said, clinging to that fact. "You're only 16."_

" _But-," Will tried to defend._

 _Looking away from Will's eyes, knowing he could never say no to them, Paul reiterated, "You're so young, Will. Too young."_

 _Will bit both his lips, trying as hard as he could not to cry. He was embarrassed enough as it was._

" _Everything I said was true, though," Paul insisted when Will turned his back. "You're gonna be a great boyfriend to someone someday. You're smart and compassionate," Paul listed, hating the downward slope to Will's shoulders. He wanted to fix things, do everything he could to make this better. "You're funny and-,"_

" _Please, stop," Will requested, pulling his arms tight around his stomach._

 _Paul looked Will over. Unintentionally, his eyes drifted up and down, lingering on the way Will's pants fit him, his shirt. Paul's eyes opened up to Will in a way he didn't allow himself to see before._

" _Um, there's something else," Paul said. "I have a boyfriend. It's new and a complete secret so you can't tell anyone. But, yeah, I'm already with someone."_

" _Oh," Will sighed, head bowing. "Of course, you are. Why wouldn't you?"_

 _Will closed his eyes, gathering his strength._

" _What's he like?" Will questioned. He needed to know, had to know._

" _I have a picture," Paul offered. "If you want to see."_

 _Will turned back around and nodded._

" _Here," Paul pulled out his phone. He fiddled with it for a few seconds. "This is Sonny."_

 _Will glanced at the phone. He saw a handsome face, tan with a wide smile and dark hair and eyes._

I don't look anything like him, _Will realized._

" _He's cute," Will mumbled, shoving the phone back at Paul. "I hope you're happy with him."_

" _Thanks," Paul whispered. "Bab-Will," Paul had to stop calling Will that. It would confuse them both even more, "I'm sorry."_

" _It's not your fault," Will admitted. "I'm the idiot that thought there was a chance."_

" _Stop that," Paul insisted. "You're not an idiot. You have a crush. There's a difference"_

" _It's not a crush," Will said before turning around again. "I want to go home."_

" _I thought we were staying here," Paul replied with a frown. "I don't want this to change us, Will. I don't see you any differently."_

" _Just take me home," Will walked into the cabin without looking at Paul._

* * *

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz Buzz._

Paul threw his arm over to his side table and groped around for his phone.

"'Ello?" Paul asked, half-asleep.

"Did you forget we had a team meeting today?" a dry voice questioned.

Paul's eyes snapped open, "Son of a bitch!" Paul rolled out of bed, frantically looking for a pair of underwear. "I'll be right there."

Will shifted on the bed, eyes fluttering open, "W'shappening?"

"I forgot to set my alarm," Paul explained as he hopped around on one foot, shoving his legs into a pair of pants. "I have a team meeting in," Paul glanced at the alarm clock, "Fifteen minutes, fuck."

"You need help?" Will sat up and rubbed at his bedhead hair.

"No, it's alright," Paul said, battle with his pants over. He threw a shirt on and shoved his feet into a pair of shoes. "I should only be gone a few hours. So, go back to sleep."

"M'kay," Will flopped back over onto the bed, yanking the sheets over his shoulders. "Love you."

Paul stopped to smile, "I love you too. When I get back, you want to take a drive up the coast? Maybe go to the beach?"

"Yes, please," Will answered, grabbing a pillow and snuggling against it.

"Good," Paul reached down and kissed Will's head. "Gotta go, baby."

By the time the front door closed, Will was back asleep.

* * *

Sonny looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. He leaned forward to adjust a few wayward strands of hair. After, he stood up straight and pulled at his shirt. Sonny wasn't used to this, feeling insecure. He was always in control, always in charge. He never felt like this.

Sonny frowned at his appearance before yanking off his shirt and trying again.

 _No pattern,_ Sonny thought as he rummaged through his closet. _What the hell does someone wear for a seduction?_

Deciding on a plain, black button-up, Sonny shrugged it on and worked the buttons. He moved back in front of the mirror and smiled.

After yesterday's disgusting surprise, Sonny went on a long hike. It gave him plenty of time to himself, to cry and scream in peace. It also cleared his head. There was so much Sonny needed to think about- Paul, Will, his future.

Hours into the hike, sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the Pacific, Sonny came to a conclusion. He wasn't giving up Paul without a fight.

Sonny didn't hide his relationship for almost three years to give up like that. He didn't put in the time, the effort to make things work only to hand Paul right over.

Sonny put up with the hotel meetings. He kept his relationship a secret, not telling his friends or family. Sonny stomached the fake girlfriends and Paul's playboy persona. He did all that because he knew Paul was worth it.

Sonny loved Paul. Things weren't perfect now but he expected that. Their relationship was evolving. Sonny hoped that at the end of their rocky path would be what he always wanted.

Sonny didn't ask for much. He just wanted a boyfriend, alone and in public. He wanted to hold Paul's hand, sit next to him at a restaurant. Greet Paul with a kiss when he visited Sonny at work. Introduce him to his family, his friends, show Paul off. Go to Paul's games and sit in the section with the other players' wives and girlfriends. Symbolize something important in the LGBTQ movement when Paul came out.

Sonny earned that much at least. He earned the right to call Paul Narita-Black his. Sonny deserved the perks of dating someone like Paul. What would Sonny do without Paul's monetary support? How would he maintain the lifestyle Paul created for them?

No, Sonny was not going to go back to how he lived before. He couldn't even remember life without Paul. He didn't want to remember.

Sonny's problem was underestimating Will Horton. Underestimating the sway he had over Paul, over Will's allure. Sonny wouldn't make that mistake again.

 _Will got Paul by seducing him away,_ Sonny gave himself one last once-over in the mirror. _I'll just have to seduce him back._

* * *

Sonny shut the door to Paul's condo behind him. He knew he was taking a chance coming here so early but Sonny knew Paul liked to sleep in. Assuming Will would get up to work out, Sonny figured it would be worth the risk.

Sonny took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. He wasn't used to seducing anyone. Typically, Sonny was the one seduced. Sonny was the one to have men chasing after him.

Sonny didn't ever envision a place where he'd have to entice his own boyfriend away from a child. And wasn't that a blow to his ego? Some skanky teenager threw himself at Sonny's boyfriend and Paul went willingly.

 _Doesn't matter,_ Sonny shook his head, determined. _Paul doesn't need a boy. He needs a man. And I'm gonna show him just how much of a man I can be._

With his head held high, Sonny pushed the door to Paul's bedroom open. The curtains were closed, casting a dark shadow over the room. Sonny could just make out a shape in the middle of the bed; face down with sheets pulled up high.

Sonny slipped off his shoes before crawling onto the bed. He pulled the sheets down, exposing naked, muscled flesh. Attractive, mouth-watering muscles but not the ones Sonny anticipated.

With an eye roll, Sonny sat on his knees, shoulders slumping.

 _Great,_ Sonny huffed. In a strange way, Sonny wasn't that surprised. Where else would Will be besides naked in Paul's bed?

It didn't matter. Sonny was already here. He'd just have to tweak his plan.

 _If I can't get Paul away from Will,_ Sonny thought. _Maybe I can show Paul just how disposable he is to Will._

Sonny eased his phone out of his tight back pocket. He unlocked it, opening up his camera.

Sonny pressed himself against Will's side, sliding his nose along the back of Will's ear.

Will wiggled against the pillow under his face, sighing softly.

"You're back early," Will said. "M'not ready to go to the beach yet."

Sonny grit his teeth together. Why was Paul taking Will all the places he never took Sonny? Why was Will getting the benefits Sonny worked so hard for?

"Go back to sleep," Sonny ordered in a low voice. He hoped he sounded enough like Paul for Will not to worry.

Sonny needed to think on his feet. He had to find a way to show Paul Will's true nature.

 _I'll just convince Paul I came to see him and Will came on to me. It's believable. I'll tell Paul I came to talk to him and found Will instead. That Will pounced before I even knew it._

"Hold me?" Will requested, reaching an arm out to pull whom he thought was Paul closer.

Sonny placed his hand on Will's lower back. His skin was soft and warm with a sparse smattering of transparent blonde hairs. So different from Sonny's own collection of thick, black body hair. Everything about Will was so different.

Under different circumstances, Sonny could see Will's appeal, at least physically. Will was good looking, pretty. It just made Sonny dislike him even more.

Will rolled over, snuggling into Sonny's chest.

Sonny drew his hand back almost as if burned. Everything about Will set him on edge. The stupid song he shared with Paul and his stupid blonde hair and his stupid hold on Paul.

Sonny didn't understand it. He didn't understand how Paul could want someone sexually that he knew as a child. How could their relationship evolve from what it once was to this? How did Will end up draped across Paul's bed like he owned it?

 _Take the picture and all this will be over_ , Sonny thought. He looked at Will's serene face and figured he was asleep.

Holding out his phone, Sonny snapped a picture of himself pressed close to Will. Without knowing the circumstances, it looked like Sonny and Will had been intimate. It looked like Will wrapped himself across Sonny, exhausted.

 _Perfect,_ Sonny smiled.

Will's eyes snapped open.

It took him a few seconds to realize the chest under his head wasn't as wide as normal, wasn't as muscled.

With a sense of unease, Will lifted his eyes and screamed when he saw Sonny.

"Jesus!" Will jumped away from Sonny, grabbed the sheets, and held them up to his chin. "What the hell are you doing, you psycho?"

Sonny, looking up from his phone, shrugged. "I was just thinking about why Paul was so interested in you. I think I'm starting to see the appeal."

"Get out of here!" Will cried.

"You know," Sonny ignored Will, intent on making his plan work. "I think you've spent more time in this bed in the past five days than I have in three years. Why is that, hmm?"

"I don't know. Get out," Will ordered, freaked out.

"What do you think it would take for someone to leave the man they love, the man they planned a life with? It couldn't be just about sex," Sonny looked Will up and down. "So, what is it?"

"Did it ever occur to you that Paul might actually love me?" Will questioned. "That he might actually be in love with me?"

"How the hell would he love you?" Sonny shook his head. "The two of you barely even talk."

"What are you talking about?" Will argued. "I talk to Paul every day. We text and email and Skype all the time. Do you think that I just rolled in here and decided to sleep with him? I love him. I've been in love with him almost my entire life."

"Right," Sonny scoffed. "I saw his little collection of Will pictures. Do you always send half-naked photos to grown men? And god, I thought you had a boyfriend."

"I-," Will frowned. "I was shirtless, not naked. There's nothing wrong with those photos. I was only sending him parts of my daily life."

"And the boyfriend?" Sonny crossed his arms. "Does he know you've spent this entire trip on your back?"

"Neil isn't my boyfriend," Will said in exasperation. "He's my friend. We've only ever been friends."

"Right," Sonny chuckled. "I guess you sleep with every friend you have, huh? And here I thought Paul was so special."

"Shut up," Will glared. "He is special. And he doesn't care how many or how little men I've slept with."

"Men?" Sonny laughed again. "Have you ever been with someone your own age? What are you gonna do now that you aren't jailbait?"

"Get out," Will pointed at the door. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"No, no I think you're the one that doesn't need to be here," Sonny argued. "And what do you think is gonna happen when you go back to Salem? You'll be there and Paul will be here, with me."

"That isn't going to happen," Will insisted.

"That so?" Sonny smiled bitterly. "He cheated on me when I was in town. What do you think he's gonna do when you're nowhere to be found? How long do you think he's gonna be happy with his fist? He's gonna throw you away the first chance he gets."

"No, he isn't," Will shook his head. "You don't understand Paul and me at all. You're never going to get it either, considering what you're doing"

"What I'm doing?" Sonny demanded.

"You're the one breaking into someone's home," Will pointed out. "You're the freak that got in bed with me."

"I didn't expect you to be in the bed," Sonny argued.

"Oh," Will chuckled. "So, when I sleep with someone that's taken I'm a slut. But you do it and what, it's fine?"

"I'd say it's only fitting for you to deal with the same thing I had to," Sonny argued.

"Why are you doing this?" Will asked. "I mean, this," Will gestured between himself and Sonny. "What do you think you're going to accomplish? Paul isn't here. And he sure as hell isn't gonna be happy when I tell him what you did."

"Because," Sonny shouted. "What else am I supposed to do? I've been with Paul for three years. Three years and you waltz in and he's giving you everything that's supposed to be mine. Did you think I was just gonna let that happen?"

"Newsflash, psycho," Will said. "But he didn't have to sleep with me. He didn't have to break up with you. Paul made those decisions. Paul wanted to sleep with me. Paul wants to be with me instead of you. And guess what? Paul is a person, not something you're entitled to. So, why don't you take your own advice and stop before you embarrass yourself."

Sonny couldn't take this. He wasn't the type of guy to get left behind. He wasn't the type of guy that was jealous and possessive. He didn't sneak into houses, into beds. He didn't feel inferior, didn't let others make him that way either. This wasn't him. This wasn't Sonny.

Paul always made Sonny weak. Paul dragged Sonny kicking and screaming back into his pretty little closet. It was a well-stocked closet. It provided Sonny well. Everything he wanted at the price of his freedom. At the time it didn't seem so horrible. The trade-off was worth it. Paul in exchange for Sonny's ideology. Paul and his love, his worshipful hands, his devotion.

 _And what did it get me?_ Sonny sneered. _Fighting a war I've already lost._

"You know," Sonny said with a shake of his head, "Every time I'd hear my mom telling me the latest gossip in Salem, I never understood why she would care. Now, I'm starting to think it was a warning. That she knew I would need that warning one day. That all her rambles on Sami Brady would tell me everything I needed to know about her son."

"I'm not my mother," Will said. "But fine, go ahead and think that if it makes you feel better. I slept with your boyfriend and you feel betrayed. You blame me. Go ahead and blame me."

"Oh, trust me," Sonny smiled. "I do. If you would have just stayed home none of this would have happened."

"Yeah, yeah, I ruined your life," Will dismissed. "Now, get out. I don't exactly feel comfortable with you around when I'm naked."

"I somehow doubt that," Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god," Will groaned and sarcastically replied. "Yeah, I'm a big slut. I sleep with everything that moves. What do you want from me? Why didn't you walk away when you saw me here instead of Paul? Why did you think was going to happen?"

Will glanced at Sonny, seeing his phone. Remembering what startled him earlier, Will asked, "Did you take my picture?"

Sonny shoved his phone back in his pocket and said nothing.

"Wha-why would you even do that?" Will didn't understand.

"Like I'm going to explain anything to you," Sonny huffed, getting angrier and angrier.

"Whatever," Will said. "If you go now I won't tell Paul you were even here. Just go and we can forget about this."

"How generous of you," Sonny growled. "Do think that's going to make anything better? Am I supposed to feel grateful, thank you for thinking about me? You're just going to sit there and look at me like I'm the pathetic one? You came here and you took everything from me!"

"I'm sorry!" Will shouted. "I didn't want to ruin your life!"

"Yes, you did!" Sonny argued. "What did you think was going to happen? What could you reasonably expect to happen?"

"I don't know!" Will replied. "I just, I-I didn't think about after."

"Of course, you didn't," Sonny sneered. "Because you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That isn't true," Will said.

"You're just a stupid slut!" Sonny insisted. "You're a slut and if you think Paul could ever love you, you're even stupider than I thought."

"Get out!" Will yelled.

"He is never, ever going to love you!" Sonny promised. "As soon as you're not here warming his bed, he's going to forget all about you. He's never wanted you around, even when you were a child."

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Will screamed. Frustrated, Will stood up. His hold on the sheet slipped a little, revealing his upper body.

Sonny, mouth open, stopped when he saw the new marks and bites littering Will's skin. Fingerprints, teeth imprints, dark red blotches on the neck and shoulders.

Awkwardly, Will used his foot to pick up his pair of underwear on Paul's floor. Will maneuvered under the sheet until he yanked them up. For some reason, he couldn't find his pants anywhere.

Sonny couldn't remember the last time Paul left marks on him. Sonny was never allowed to leave hickeys on Paul since someone would notice.

 _When was the last time we slept with each other that often, that hard? Paul's slept with Will more in that past few days than we have in months_.

Sonny didn't know why that was the last straw for him. He knew that Paul and Will slept together. He saw marks on Will, caught Will sucking Paul off yesterday. But this was different. This was too much.

Paul left Will in his bed after covering him in marks and bruises. The bed Sonny hardly occupied in three years. It was too much.

Will spotted a pair of Paul's dirty jeans on the other side of the room. So focused on getting dressed, Sonny surprised him.

Sonny grabbed Will by the shoulder and threw a punch.

Will grabbed his mouth, stunned.

"What the hell?" Will shouted. He lifted up his arm to fend off another hit. "Stop it!"

Sonny couldn't think, couldn't feel. All he knew was he wanted Will to hurt as much as Sonny hurt. He wanted Will to feel everything Sonny did. Sonny wanted to smash Will's stupid face until he wasn't pretty anymore.

Will shoved Sonny hard, forcing him to stumble back several steps.

Will, lip bleeding, reached for his phone. He knew the building had security guards and enough was enough.

"Who are you going to call, huh?" Sonny threatened. "The police, security? What are they going to do when they get here? When they get to Paul's condo and see you like that? What are you going to say that isn't going to expose Paul to the entire world?"

Will glared at Sonny, knowing he was right. "Get out," Will ordered again, fed up. "Just get out."

Sonny, breathing heavily, shook his head.

"God," Will stomped his foot in frustration. "I'm starting to see why it was so easy for Paul to leave you. Have you always been this crazy?"

Sonny charged at Will again, knocking him onto the bed. He punched at Will. Hitting all the spots with marks and hickeys, wanting to erase Paul's bruises with his own.

Will writhed under Sonny, thrashing and fighting. Sonny was a lot stronger than he looked.

With the combination of his anger and frustration, Sonny had the upper hand.

"Get off me, you psycho!" Will shouted, struggling.

* * *

Paul shook his head as another teammate clapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him on a rough night.

"You guys are worse than chicks," Paul rolled his eyes. "How do you even know I was with someone?"

"You have never been late to a meeting in your life," one teammate pointed out. "Come on, man. Not all of us get to be Paul Narita-Black. Let us live a little."

"Yeah," another one agreed as they walked toward their cars. "At least give us a hint. Asian, black, white? Redhead, brunette, what?"

"Judging by those claw marks," the first teammate said, lifting the back of Paul's shirt away from his skin. "I'd say you have enough details to spare."

Paul smoothed down his shirt, fingering the claw marks Will left.

"Sorry, boys, I'd love to stay and gossip," Paul said as he opened his car door. "But, I left something hot, blonde, and naked in my bed that I'd like to get back to."

"So, I'll be seeing you," Paul waved as he closed the door, muffling the sound of raucous laughter.

* * *

Paul walked into his condo, tossing his car keys in a bowl near the door. He kicked off his shoes and looked around.

 _Guess Will's still asleep,_ Paul thought as he moved to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and contemplated making Will breakfast in bed when he heard a strange sound.

"Will?" Paul called, closing the fridge.

"Get off me, you psycho!" Will shouted.

Paul rushed down the hall, stumbling into his room. It took him a few seconds to assess the strange scene waiting for him. In another time and place, Paul might have enjoyed the sight of Will and Sonny struggling with each other on his bed. But not like this.

"Hey!" Paul screamed as he dived toward the bed.

Will punched Sonny in the side several times, trying to get him off.

Sonny, arm cocked back, flailed when Paul wrapped his arm around his waist and threw him aside.

Will scrambled to his feet, wincing at his fat lip.

"What the hell is going on here?" Paul demanded as he shoved Sonny aside.

"I came to talk to you and that slut threw himself at me!" Sonny accused.

"What?!" Will spat out, eyes wide and furious. "No, I didn't!"

"You did!" Sonny insisted. "I tried to leave and you wouldn't let me. I had to defend myself."

Paul looked between the two incredulously.

Will glared at Sonny before turning to Paul.

"I woke up and he was in bed with me," Will explained emphatically. "I told him to get out and he wouldn't."

"What?" Paul spat out, moving to stand in front of Will. He grabbed both of Will's elbows looking over the damage to his lip.

"Shut up!" Sonny hissed, panicking.

"I woke up and he was next to me," Will elaborated. "He took my picture when I was asleep! When I told him to get out, he punched me."

Paul stared into Will's eyes and nodded once before rounding on Sonny.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Paul asked, horrified.

"You're just going to believe him, is that it?" Sonny groaned. "What about believing me, huh?"

"He wouldn't lie about this," Paul said dismissively. "He doesn't have any reason to. And I know he wouldn't try to sleep with you." Paul shook his head at Sonny. "What is going on with you?"

"I-," Sonny didn't have an excuse. He knew he didn't. Everything he set out to achieve blew up in his face.

"He wanted you to be in bed," Will said. "Said he was going to get you back. But he found me instead."

Paul turned around again, eyeing Will's lip. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. "It's just a bloody lip and some bruises."

"Okay," Paul said, "Good. Go get dressed, okay? I'll take care of this."

"No," Will shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving. That psychopath tried to-,"

"Shut up!" Sonny screeched.

"Baby, please," Paul grabbed Will's hands, looking him right in the eye. "Please, just let me handle this."

Will narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to leave Paul here. He wanted to be a part of this. The look in Paul's eye stopped him from arguing any further, though.

Will knew how much guilt Paul carried with him over this. Knew Paul regretted hurting Sonny.

"You sure?" Will questioned. He glanced at Sonny, at the lost, confused look on Sonny's face.

"Please," Paul whispered.

Will nodded. "I'm gonna get in the shower. I feel dirty now."

"Yeah, I bet," Sonny scoffed under his breath.

"Good idea," Paul ignored Sonny even though his face pinched together. "I'll take care of everything."

Will motioned to kiss Paul when he thought better of it. Instead, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Paul waited until he heard the water start before talking. "Sonny, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know," Sonny mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands. "I don't know."

"I know I hurt you," Paul said, "But this isn't you. I didn't, I couldn't have done this."

"You don't understand," Sonny shook his head. "I spent three years trying to get out of you a fraction of what you've given him in a matter of days."

"I'm sorry," Paul said. "I-I never meant to do that to you. You deserve better than I've given you. And you can get that, Sonny. You can. But it isn't going to be from me."

"And how long do you think you're gonna keep him happy?" Sonny nodded towards the closed bathroom door. He wiped a few stray tears. "He's going to school. He's going to be surrounded by guys his own age. Guys that are right there, guys that can touch him. From what I gather, everyone in Salem knows he's gay. Is he going to go back in the closet for you? Don't you think it's going to be weird when he doesn't at least date?"

"We'll figure it out," Paul answered.

"He's eighteen, Paul," Sonny shook his head. "You're six years older than him. Six years of experience separates you. Do you think he's going to spend the rest of his life with you? He's a child. He doesn't know what he wants. He's just playing out a fantasy. What are you going to do when he wakes up, huh?"

"That isn't going to happen," Paul said. "You don't understand how I feel."

"Maybe I don't," Sonny admitted. "But I know one day he's going to realize you're never going to be there for him the way he needs. And he's going to leave you."

Paul crossed his arms and sighed.

"That is," Sonny pursed his lips, "If you don't cheat on him first."

"I'm sorry," Paul said. "I'm never going to tell you that enough."

"You can save your apologies," Sonny shook his head. "You know, it's funny. My parents didn't want to raise their kids in Salem so we wouldn't deal with things like this."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Paul said.

"It's too late for that," Sonny replied. He turned to walk out the door and leave. With his hand on the doorjamb, back to Paul, Sonny said, "What do you think is going to happen when Sami Brady finds out about this? That you slept with her son. Is she going to understand? Is she going to think this is the first time? Or is she going to analyze every single moment you were with her son? And start to wonder just how disgusting you truly are."

Paul watched as Sonny walked out the room. A few moments later, he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Paul walked out of the room to make sure Sonny left. Once satisfied Sonny was gone, Paul yanked out his phone and called the front desk.

"It's Paul Narita-Black," Paul said into the phone. "In a few minutes, a dark-haired man in a black shirt is going to get off the elevator. Make sure he doesn't come back."

"Yes, sir," the woman over the phone said. "Is there anything else?"

"I need to change the security code for my condo," Paul added. "Can you connect me with the alarm company?"

Paul took a few minutes to talk with the alarm company. He changed his code and all his security questions.

After, Paul moved back to his bedroom. He looked over the bed. The sheets were on the floor, a small spatter of blood from Will's split lip pooled on the bed.

 _What the hell is happening to my life?_ Paul ran a hand through his hair.

Peeling off his shirt, Paul walked into the bathroom. He kicked off his pants and underwear and joined Will in the shower.

Will stood under the spray of the water, eyes closed.

"Did he leave?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Paul confirmed. "I changed the alarm code so he can't get back in. Security is going to keep him out too."

"Good," Will responded, opening his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked again. He touched the cut along Will's swollen lip.

"I think so," Will said. "He mostly just freaked me out."

"What exactly happened? What did he take a picture of?" Paul wondered. He didn't believe Sonny would do anything _that_ bad but Paul also didn't think Sonny was capable of this either.

Will explained, "I heard the sound of a camera flash and I woke up. The sheets were covering me but my head was on his chest. I thought he was you at first."

"He didn't do anything else, though, right?" Paul had to be sure.

"I don't know about when I was asleep but I don't think he did anything," Will said. "I don't even know what's in the picture."

"Okay," Paul pulled Will into a hug. "It'll be okay."

"I get that I hurt him," Will said into Paul's shoulder. "But why is he acting this way?"

"I don't know," Paul sighed. "I must have fucked him up more than I thought. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's not your fault," Will insisted. "I'm the one that seduced you away. I planned it," Will held onto Paul's sides, water dripping over them. "I did. I even talked to Neil about it, what would work best. When you invited me here all I thought about was finally getting to be with you."

"Will," Paul ran his fingers through Will's wet hair.

"I packed my tightest, hottest clothes," Will continued. "I thought about all the different ways I could get to you, all the different scenarios. I wanted to steal you away."

"I wanted to be stolen," Paul argued. "Everything you did, I wanted. I wanted you. I love you."

"Yeah?" Will questioned, looking at Paul's eyes.

"Positive," Paul promised. He backed Will up to the shower wall, hands cupping the back of Will's neck. "I love you. I'm in love with you, Will. I'm sorry we hurt Sonny. But I'm not sorry for loving you. And you don't need to be sorry about that either."

"I know," Will nodded, licking his lips. "I'm not."

Paul angled his head, kissing Will on the lips. He was mindful of the cut, trying not to make it sting any worse.

Will brought his hands up to Paul's neck, holding on tight.

"I love you," Paul breathed against Will's lips.

"Paul?" Will asked, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Paul's neck.

"Yes, baby?" Paul answered, fingers gliding through Will's hair.

"Take me to bed?" Will requested.

* * *

Paul pressed Will against the pillows, worshipful hands sliding down his sides.

Will kissed Paul soundly, melting into his touch. His hands mapped the planes of Paul's muscular back, memorizing the feel of his soft skin. The kisses were worth the sting to his split lip.

Will pulled back from the kiss to touch Paul's cheek. He ran a finger down Paul's defined cheek bones, marveling at how handsome he was.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"Just, thinking," Will admitted out loud. "When I was younger, I wanted this so much. I wanted you."

Will's eyes teared up, getting emotional. "I think it's just hitting me how lucky I am to get everything I wanted."

Paul smiled appreciatively. "I'm lucky too, baby. Lucky that you were strong enough to go after what we both wanted. I don't think I would have been that courageous."

"I took my clothes off," Will laughed. "It wasn't that brave. I know how I look naked."

Paul chuckled. "Well, for you, it is. I remember when you had trouble keeping your head up when you walked anywhere. Now, you're confident enough to wander around nude. And trust me when I say I know how good you look naked too."

"Oh, I noticed," Will grinned.

Paul smiled back, leaning down to kiss Will again.

Will wrapped his arms around Paul's neck. "Make love to me?"

"I thought that's what we've been doing all along?" Paul questioned.

"You know what I mean," Will shook his head.

"No fucking you against a window?" Paul quipped as he reached under the bed for a condom and lube.

"As much as I love that," Will spread his legs and planted his feet on the bed. "Not what I want right now."

"I know what you mean," Paul assured Will.

First, Paul ripped open the condom package and unrolled it along his length. After, he opened the lube and spread it over his fingers as he lied on his stomach between Will's legs.

Paul kissed up and down Will's inner thigh as he slipped one finger inside his entrance.

Will sighed softly, working his hips against Paul's finger.

Paul bit down on Will's thigh, sucking and soothing with his tongue.

"Paul," Will moaned, hips twitching.

"Gonna show you how much I love you," Paul promised. He kissed along Will's thigh, up to his hip, tongue sliding along the sharp bone. "Show you that I'll always take care of you."

Will whined loudly when Paul kissed the tip of his cock.

Paul lathed Will with his tongue, sliding up and down. His right hand worked Will open with his fingers. The left hand held Will's cock steady as he opened his mouth, working Will over.

"Paul," Will groaned, the stimulation overwhelming him.

"Love you," Paul whispered. "Let me show you?"

"Uh huh," Will nodded enthusiastically.

Paul, licking the excess leaking from Will's cock, moved onto his knees.

Taping Will's thigh, Paul said, "Move onto your side."

Will rolled onto his right shoulder as Paul slid his thigh between Will's legs. The two were almost the same height so they lined up perfectly. Paul was just a little bit wider, making it possible for him to gather Will against his chest, and surround him.

Paul drizzled more lube along his cock, spreading it around. After, he wiped his hand up and down Will's crack, spreading the extra slick.

Fisting himself, Paul teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against Will's hole.

"Paul," Will whined, throwing his head back to rest near Paul's. "Stooooop."

Paul grinned as he nuzzled against the side of Will's face. He waited a few more moments, enjoying the desperation in Will's voice.

"Yeeeeessss," Will hissed as Paul pushed himself inside until his groin was brushing against Will's ass.

Paul wrapped his right arm around Will's front, holding him in place. His left hand ran up and over Will's thigh and sides.

Will clung to Paul's arm with both of his, emitting breathy moans and whimpers.

The two worked together in tandem. Paul moving his hips back, half of his cock still sheathed inside of Will as Will pulled forward.

Paul's hand gripped Will's upper thigh, lifting his leg higher to get a better angle.

"Baby," Paul praised, circling his hips.

"S'good," Will slurred, rocking forward and back on Paul's cock.

Will leaned his head to the side, searching for Paul's lips. He didn't care that his lip had a cut, didn't care that it was swollen. He just wanted Paul.

Paul's rhythm faltered as he kissed Will. Their mouths worked together sloppily, enthusiastic and carefree without any finesse.

Paul knew this time together was different. There wasn't any biting or sucking. There was no clawing or dirty talk. This time, they weren't giving into their insurmountable lust. This time, they were making love.

Paul wanted it to be memorable, wanted to show Will he was more than the great sex they had. That all the insults Sonny hurled at him weren't true. Even if they were, Paul would love Will regardless.

Paul didn't love Will because of some preconceived notion about Will being an innocent child. He didn't love Will in spite of the fact Will was comfortable with his sexuality and explored that. Paul loved Will because of it. Because Will was brazen enough at 18 to swagger back into Paul's life and seduce Paul so thoroughly. Because Will was still so young and naïve to some things while knowing more than Paul about others.

Paul loved Will because of everything, all the little facets, and nuisances that comprised Will Horton. It wasn't something that came about because Will took his clothes off and mauled Paul. It wasn't because he convinced Paul to leave Sonny. Paul loved Will long before that. He would continue to love Will long after.

Will sobbed out Paul's name, clinging to his arms even harder.

Paul kissed Will's lips again, unaware he had been saying everything out.

"Do you mean that?" Will asked weakly. "All of it?"

"Of course, I do," Paul promised. "I've loved you your entire life. And I'm going to be in love with you the rest of mine."

Will choked out a moan as Paul's left hand slid around Will's thigh to grasp his cock.

Will came with a loud, jumbled mess of tears and come and half-choked praises. He clenched and tightened, shaking in Paul's arms.

Paul tightened his hold around Will's chest, hips working harder and faster. The sound echoed off the bedroom walls as Paul worked through his own orgasm.

As soon as his hips stilled, Will scrambled in Paul's arms. He needed to be face-to-face. He needed to touch every part of Paul, tell him with his hands and his mouth what words could not.

Will kissed Paul, arms and legs clinging to him, completely disregarding the mess along Will's chest and stomach.

Paul ran his hands through Will's wet hair, letting Will's lips write sonnets against his.

The two kissed and kissed and kissed, never letting the other go.

* * *

 _Paul reclined against the hotel pillows, arms crossed behind his head. A self-satisfied smile highlighted his face._

" _You don't have to look that smug," Sonny said as he rolled over against Paul._

" _No, I'm pretty sure I do," Paul argued._

 _Sonny rolled his eyes but smiled, resting his head against Paul's chest._

Buzz Buzz Buzz

 _Paul, dislodging Sonny, reached across the bed to pick up his phone. It was charging on the nightstand._

" _Do you have to do that now?" Sonny huffed._

" _It could be important," Paul shrugged._

 _Paul unlocked his phone and stared when he saw who the text was from._

Will, _Paul thought, shaking as he opened the message._

 _Will hadn't spoken much to Paul since that night at the Horton cabin. He found excuses not to see Paul for the remainder of Paul's trip. Whenever they were forced in the same room, Will made sure they were never alone._

He wouldn't even look at me, _Paul recalled._

 _Paul tried texting Will the way the two would before the confession. If Will replied at all it was only with one or two-word answers. It wasn't the same._

 _Paul berated himself so much for that night. So much for the words he said and the look in Will's eyes when he told him no._

I was the first person Will ever came out to, the person he trusted most and I crushed him.

 _Paul always had a problem telling Will no. Even now when Will was a teenager, Paul hated knowing Will was hurting._

 _Paul recalled the slump to Will's suddenly wide, muscular shoulders. The downward tilt to his full, pink lips. How his beautiful face looked so miserable._

Stop that, _Paul ordered as he looked at the text._ Stop thinking like that.

 _Ever since that night at the cabin, Paul began thinking of Will differently. It was as if his eyes had been uncovered. He could see Will clearly. See Will the way the rest of the world saw Will. It unsettled Paul more than he cared to think._

" _Who is it?" Sonny questioned when Paul wouldn't stop staring at his phone._

" _Will," Paul breathed._

 _Sonny's nose crinkled. He didn't get the big deal with the kid. Yes, it was brave that he came out to Paul. But Sonny didn't understand why Paul was so obsessed with getting the kid to like him again._

 _As far as Sonny was concerned, Paul giving the kid attention would only make the kid's crush worse._

" _What's he saying?" Sonny asked robotically._

 _Paul stared at his phone. As the words sunk in, something unpleasant bubbled in his stomach._

 _ **-I met a guy last night**_

 _Paul bit his lip but forced himself to respond._

 _ **-Yeah? How? Tell me everything**_

 _ **-His name is Neil. I was sitting at a table in the square all alone and he came up to me. He saw me**_

 _Paul read the last line over and over again. He could see Will's crestfallen face. His frantic attempt to wipe his eyes, hoping Paul wouldn't see. The haunted look in Will's eyes every time he was forced to see Paul after._

 _Before Paul could find it in himself to respond, his phone buzzed in his hand, another text from Will. A picture this time._

 _Will and a guy. No, not a guy, a man._

He has to be at least a few years older than Will, _Paul thought. His hand clenched his phone in an unforgiving grip. He noticed the Salem U shirt the guy wore and frowned._

He has stupid hair and stupid eyes and a stupid smile. And he's sitting way too close to Will.

 _Paul, finally, looked at Will._

This can't be the same Will, _Paul blinked several times, shaking his head. Gone was the sad frown. Gone were the dead eyes and the rounded shoulders._

He looks happy _, Paul realized._

" _What's up?" Sonny asked, watching a myriad of emotions race across Paul's face. "Something wrong?"_

" _No," Paul swallowed, sending a brief message. "I guess things are gonna be alright."_

 _Paul locked his phone, dropping it next to him on the bed._

 _As Sonny curled next to him again, Paul closed his eyes. The image of Will's bright carefree smile, arms locked around this unknown Neil's neck, lured him to an uneasy sleep._

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks to everyone reading and/or reviewing! I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Paul waved goodbye to some teammates as he got in his car. After buckling, he scrolled through the contacts on his phone. He stopped at Will's name and pushed the green dial button._

 _It only rang a few times before Will answered._

" _Neil?" Will breathed down the line, voice light._

" _Uh, no," Paul said, face pinched._

" _Sorry, Paul," Will laughed, licking his lips. "I thought you were Neil."_

" _I gathered that, yeah," Paul grumbled._

" _You won't guess what happened," Will flopped back on his back, spread-eagle across his bed._

" _What happened?" Paul asked, apprehension filling his chest._

" _He kissed me," Will replied breathlessly._

" _Oh," Paul blinked several times, swallowing. After a few beats, he added, "How was it?"_

" _Oh my god, Paul," Will rolled onto his stomach. "It was, I don't even know," Will laughed._

" _How did it happen?" Paul didn't know why he felt so off about all this. Why he wasn't happy for Will when he should be._

" _We were at the pub, right," Will explained. "I needed to go home and he offered to walk me. And I said I was cold and he gave me his jacket. When we got to the door, I didn't think anything was going to happen. I mean, I thought he liked me, but you know how bad I am at that."_

 _Paul's frown became more pronounced._

" _He told me he wanted to see me again and he kissed me," Will finished with a dreamy sigh. "He held my face and he leaned down and-,"_

" _Leaned down?" Paul interrupted._

" _Yeah, he's taller than me," Will said. "He leaned down and he kissed me. When it was over, he said he'd call me again to hang out. God," Will covered his face with his hands and laughed._

" _So, you're happy about this?" Paul questioned._

" _Yes!" Will shouted._

" _Does anyone else know? I mean, with the age difference?" Paul questioned._

" _Um, not exactly," Will said._

" _I don't think Sami would like this," Paul couldn't stop himself from saying. "You said he goes to Salem U, right?"_

" _He's only nineteen," Will offered. "I looked it up. Seventeen is the age of consent."_

" _You're sixteen," Paul reminded him._

" _I know that," Will huffed. "It's not like I'm planning on sleeping with him. I just got my first kiss with a guy. I'm not ready for that, yet."_

" _First kiss?" Paul repeated, face falling._

I thought I was his first kiss, _Paul sighed._

" _Yeah," Will elaborated. "It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything anyway. We're just friends."_

" _But-," Paul tried._

" _I thought I could tell you this because you'd understand," Will cut Paul off. "I guess I was wrong about that too. From now on, I just won't tell you anything."_

" _No, no," Paul pleaded. "I want to know. I'm glad you trust me with this stuff. I just worry about you."_

" _Well, stop it," Will implored. "I don't want a lecture. I want you to support me with this. For the first time, there's someone that wants me, Paul, all of me. Neil's nice and he makes me laugh. He doesn't treat me any different because of my mom or even EJ. He likes me, Paul. Don't ruin that for me."_

" _I won't," Paul sighed. "That doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about you. Just, make sure everything you do is what you want. If he does anything to you that you don't want I will kill him with my bare hands."_

" _Thank you," Will whispered._

" _So, is he cute or whatever?" Paul begrudgingly asked._

 _As Will rambled on, Paul started his car and drove off. Will talked the entire car ride to the hotel. He talked all the way from the parking garage to the elevator and all the way up. It was only when Paul opened the door to the hotel did he finally get Will off the phone._

 _Sonny was waiting for Paul, after all._

* * *

Will brushed his hands up and down his thighs as he fiddled around Paul's condo. He was moving his things back into the guestroom. Over the past few days, his suitcase and toiletries ended up with Paul's things. If any of the family looked around the place, it had to look like Will and Paul slept separately. None of them could find out Will slept in Paul's bed and shared Paul's bathroom.

 _There,_ Will tossed his dirty clothes near the bathroom. _Now, it looks like I'm staying here_.

Paul's condo featured three bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. A master bedroom and bath, two guest rooms with attached bedrooms, and a half-bath. Will was in the largest of the guest rooms while Tori Narita was going to stay in the other.

As much as Will loved Tori, it was going to put a damper on his last few days in San Francisco. Time alone with Paul would disappear.

Will pushed for Paul to send Tori to a hotel with everyone else but Paul wouldn't budge. He claimed it would be too suspicious since Tori always stayed with him at the condo.

 _I wonder if Tori will buy that I have nightmares and need to sleep in Paul's room to make them go away. Hmm, probably not. Maybe that I sleepwalk? No, that's dumb. I'll have to work on a story._

Will and Paul already planned everything out. At bedtime, Will would go to his room and wait. When he was certain Tori was asleep, Will would sneak into Paul's bed, just like old times.

 _Of course, back then no one cared if I slipped into Paul's bed at night. They thought it was cute. Now, not so much._

Paul had his doubts about their plan, though. He worried Will wouldn't be able to sneak out properly. That he'd give them away or that he'd get caught. Which was why Will needed to come up with a good cover story just in case.

Will told Paul if he was so worried Will could just stay in his room after all. For some reason, Paul didn't like that idea. He wasn't confident in Will's ability to stay silent, though.

 _Psh. I can stay quiet. Ninety percent of my sexual experiences I had to be quiet. I either snuck Neil into my room at the mansion or I went to his dorm. Paul is gonna be the one to give us away. He can't control himself at all when it comes to me._

 _Not that I'm complaining._

Will walked back to Paul's room and gave it another look. He didn't see any of his things lying about. There might have been a stray pair of socks or underwear left behind but he didn't think anyone would look that closely.

 _They'll just think they're Paul's anyway. We should be safe._

Will moved into the front room and reclined on the sofa, feet on the coffee table. He flipped the TV to the game. The Giants were playing a double-header that day. Paul was starting in the second game but had to be there for both.

After everyone arrived at the condo, Will was going to take them to the second game. It made Will a little proud that Paul trusted him with the task. That Will spent enough time at the stadium to get everyone there and situated. That Will got to stay at Paul's condo, Paul's home and welcome everyone.

It made Will feel like he shared Paul's life. That they were building a life together.

Will heard his phone go off and checked.

 _Everyone should be here soon._

The family landed safe and sound. The cars Paul arranged picked everyone up at the airport. They were going to check into their nearby hotel then come to the condo. All Will had to do was wait.

* * *

Sonny stood outside the large high rise condominium. The past few days swept over him, settled deep in his bones.

 _A week ago, everything in my life seemed perfect. Compared to now, at least, it was perfect. Somehow my life turned into a wreck._

When Sonny woke up that morning, his phone notifications were going haywire. A large amount of money was deposited into his checking account. The leasing company for his apartment called to inform him his rent was covered until the end of the year. Sonny checked his electric and cable bills and saw the same thing. Cell phone, credit card, everything Sonny owed money on was taken care of.

Seeing it in front of him, knowing what it all meant, hurt Sonny more than he thought. So far, Sonny clung to his anger. It made it easier to cope if he ignored everything else. Sonny didn't need a crippling pain getting in the way too.

 _Yesterday was a mistake. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Paul's too far gone for Will to hear a word against him. I can't get to Will that way_.

Punching Will felt good, felt gratifying but it wasn't enough. Sonny wanted Will to hurt as much as he did. He wanted Will to feel as much humiliation as Sonny felt when he walked into that condo and saw his boyfriend getting sucked off by someone else. He wanted Will to know what it was like having his entire life disrupted, to have everything taken away from him.

Sonny wanted Will to feel everything he so thoughtlessly subjected Sonny to.

Walking into the lobby of the condo, Sonny headed towards the elevator tower just like usual.

"Sir!" a security officer called. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to ask you to leave the premises."

"Excuse me?" Sonny turned around when he realized the man was talking to him.

"Please, sir," the security officer ushered Sonny towards the entrance. "You are no longer welcome in the building. If I need to, I'll call the police. I'd rather handle this matter privately."

"For fuck's sake," Sonny grumbled, yanking his arm away from the man and stomping out the door.

Fuming outside the condo, Sonny nearly missed the parade of black SUVs rolling to a stop in front of the building. Sonny watched as a several people piled out, three men and two women all of varying ages.

Sonny would have disregarded the scene if he didn't recognize one of the men.

 _Brady?_ Sonny almost took a step forward when he stopped himself.

There was only one reason Brady would be in town.

Looking at the other people milling around with Brady, Sonny recognized a few. He noticed John Black from the photos Paul had in his home. He knew the blonde woman with him had to be Paul's on-again-off-again step-mother Marlena Evans. The Asian woman clearly was Paul's mother, Tori Narita.

Sonny even recognized the other man helping Tori with her bags. That was Eric Brady, Paul's sometimes step-brother.

 _That's Will's uncle. Marlena is his grandma. But where is-oh, there she is._

Brady, an annoyed expression on his face, shoved his head back in the car.

"Sami, hurry it up!" Brady yelled into the car. "What is the holdup?"

"Sorry," a petite blonde woman huffed as she daintily hopped out of the SUV. "I had to unplug my phone."

"Your phone was more important than your oldest son?" Brady teased.

"I need the phone to take his picture," Sami defended, smacking Brady in the chest. "The kids miss him like crazy. They think they've lost him to California and Paul."

"Yeah, yeah," Brady laughed, escorting Sami inside.

Sonny watched the interaction, formulating a new plan.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm staying in your usual room," Will told Tori as he carried her bags into the second guestroom.

"Don't worry," Tori dismissed. "I know how much you've missed our Paul. Besides, it's only a room."

"Right," Will nodded. "Um, do you want me to help you unpack?"

"I can handle it," Tori assured him. "Although, I do have something for you. I just finished it myself and knew you would love it."

Tori rummaged around in one of her suitcases until she found what she was looking for.

"Here," Tori handed Will a book. "You have to tell me what you think."

"Oooh," Will flipped the book over to read the back cover. "I've heard about this one. Did you guess the killer in the end?"

"I can't tell you that," Tori argued. "You need to read it for yourself."

"Thank you," Will grinned.

"Of course," Tori smiled. "Now, let me unpack for a bit while you deal with everyone else."

"You just want alone time from the crazy," Will joked as he headed for the door. "I'm on to you!"

"Go!" Tori laughed.

Will walked back into the front room where everyone else gathered around the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Will," Brady clapped him on the shoulder. "I'd say Northern Cali is treating you well but what the hell happened to your face?"

Will sucked his lower lip into his mouth. His lip was unavoidable but he didn't think anyone would notice the slight greenish tint to his jawline. Will did a good job hiding it earlier. He kept his face in the shadows, distracted everyone with a tour of the condo.

Sami emitted a loud screech from the other side of the room. She shoved Brady out of the way to grab Will's chin.

"What happened to your face?" Sami demanded. "Who marred my baby?"

"Mom," Will complained. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You tell me right now, William Horton," Sami stomped one foot.

"It's embarrassing," Will looked away from the crowd watching him.

Will and Paul already came up with a story to explain Will's busted lip and the few bruises on his jaw.

"Will, sweetheart," Marlena Evans walked over and touched his forearm. "What happened?"

"It's stupid," Will frowned, eyes downcast.

"Now, you have to tell us," Eric Brady laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I got to hang out at the ballpark with Paul and his teammates," Will scratched the back of his head. "And, well, Paul and I were throwing a ball back and forth and I noticed one of the infielders was stretching. You know, um, bending over and stuff. Paul threw the ball and I, apparently, caught it with my face."

Sami shoved Will away from her, maternal instincts gone as everyone else roared with laughter.

"Nice," Eric teased. "Real smooth."

"Yeah, well," Will shrugged, rubbing his elbow.

"I'm sure Paul went ballistic," Marlena said with a slight chuckle. "He never could stand it when you were hurt."

"That's true," John added. "Remember the first time you babysat Will when he was an infant?" John addressed Marlena.

"Yes," Marlena laughed. Looking at Will, she explained, "Any time you so much as made a noise, Paul was there checking on you."

"It was the cutest thing," John agreed. "We'd change your diaper and he'd go behind us making sure it wasn't too tight."

"Yeah," Brady said. "How badly did Paul freak out when he saw what he did? Did he go full-blown panic or just regular Paul-panic when it comes to you?"

"Um," Will licked over said swollen lip. "Typical Paul with the yelling and overprotective behavior. Lots of ice and coddling."

"When did you do that, anyway?" Eric wondered. "Your mouth looks pretty damn swollen."

Will, recalling the blowjob he gave Paul that morning in the shower, evaded, "Not that long ago. I keep forgetting it's there and making it worse. You know how I am."

"Yeah, you've always been scatter-brained," Sami agreed.

"Anyway," Will changed the subject after shooting a glare at his mother. "Where's everyone else? I thought the whole family was coming."

"Well, Belle and Shawn decided to stay home because Claire wasn't feeling well," Marlena told Will.

"And Johnny and Allie didn't want to miss the end of their soccer camp," Sami said. "Plus, Sydney is about to start her swim lessons. So, EJ is watching them. He says hi, by the way. And that it wouldn't kill you to call him."

"EJ will live," Will's shoulders slumped a bit. "But I do miss the kids. This has been the longest I've gone without seeing them in years."

"Oh, please," Brady teased. "You've enjoyed the peace and quiet and you know it."

 _That's for damn sure,_ Will thought.

"Well, Paul will be disappointed everyone isn't here. I know he misses Salem a lot," Will said. "But he'll get over it."

Tori joined them in the front room.

Thankfully, over the past few years, Marlena and Tori came to an understanding. Now, the two were good friends. It no longer weirded Will out every time he'd walk through the town square to find Marlena and Tori shopping together.

"So, sweetheart," Marlena questioned. "What kind of things have you and Paul been up to?"

"Well," Will said, "He's taken me to all these fancy, schmancy restaurants. I've seen all his games. And we went to some landmarks like the Golden Gate Bridge, Ghirardelli Square, and Fisherman's Warf. Oh, but my favorite, was when we went whale watching!"

"It sounds like you've been busy," Tori smiled.

"We have been," Will nodded. "It's been so much fun."

"Good," Sami declared. "This has been a nice break for you before you start school in a few weeks."

"Right," Will blinked a few times. He nearly forgot he would be leaving San Francisco soon, leaving Paul. "School."

Sensing the sudden change in Will's demeanor, Tori questioned, "What time is the game?"

"Oh," Will checked the time on his phone. "We should start getting ready to leave. Let me go get my stuff."

Will turned toward the kitchen and his room.

"Uh, Will," Tori said with a peculiar look on her face. "Your room is down the other hall, isn't it?"

Will, out of habit, headed toward Paul's bedroom.

"I knew that," Will said, thinking quickly. "I just like stealing Paul's hoodies."

"Get me one too while you're in there," Brady said.

"Bring some Giants stuff for everyone," John suggested. "We can all show Paul our support."

"Of course," Will said with a hint of a smile. "I'm sure Paul will loooove that."

* * *

Instead of sitting in regular seats at the game, Paul got them a luxury suite of their own. It was equipped with snacks, drinks, and several televisions.

"Here," Eric sat down next to Will. "Drink this before Sami sees us."

Will took the beer offered to him with a smile.

"Thanks," Will replied, knocking his cup against Eric's.

Eric whistled as he settled into his seat. "Wow, this is some view."

"The view from up top is even better," Will declared after another sip. "You can see more of the ocean and everything."

"Paul certainly lucked out getting picked up by this team," Eric decided. "He couldn't have asked for a better place to live."

"Well," Marlena said from Eric's other side as she sat down. "There is only one downside. It's not Salem."

"No one would want to live in Salem over this place," Will said.

Will knew it was true. Knew that Paul might visit Salem from time to time but he didn't live there anymore. He might not live there ever again.

"He struggled a lot when he had to leave," Marlena recalled. "He hated leaving his home and his family behind."

"He almost didn't go," Eric revealed.

"What?" Will frowned. He hadn't heard this story before.

"Yeah, Brady and I had to talk him into it," Eric said. "It wasn't just leaving his family behind either. He didn't want to leave you," Eric looked right at Will.

"Me?" Will questioned. "But, why would he-?"

Paul left Salem when he was eighteen. Before he graduated high school, the offers flew in. Teams that wanted to sign him before he committed to a university. Teams that wanted to bypass the draft. Will was only twelve.

"You were in rough shape then," Eric explained. "Sami was between EJ and Lucas. You were having trouble at school. Paul was just about your only friend and he didn't want you to be alone."

Will's heart beat faster, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Paul's always been stupid," Will mumbled, feeling rather pleased.

"You've always been so special to him," Marlena reached across Eric to squeeze Will's hand.

Tori, sitting on Will's other side, nodded. She observed Will for a long time.

Tori watched the way Will smiled whenever someone mentioned Paul. Watched the way he bundled into one of Paul's sweaters. Watched the way he cheered loudly when Paul walked onto the pitching mound.

Tori watched and worried.

* * *

"Now, what do we do?" Sami asked as she stretched her arms over her head. "Go back to the condo and wait or what?"

"Paul will go out on the field," Will informed her and the rest of the group. "The game let out pretty early so we'll get something to eat. It won't be too long of a wait. Paul just needs to shower and talk to the media."

"You got the routine down, don't you kid?" John pushed Will's shoulders teasingly.

"I've been here a lot the past few days," Will shrugged. "Security will take us down."

Will nodded to a security guard standing nearby that guided them down an elevator and onto the field.

* * *

"Wow," Paul said as he jogged over. He eyed everyone in their Giants merchandise. "I've got my own fan club."

"Just showing you our support," John said as he pulled Paul into a one-armed hug. "There's my boy. You looked good out there tonight."

"Well, I had to show off a little for you guys," Paul said with a laugh.

"It worked, little brother," Brady said, putting Paul in a headlock and messing up his hair.

"Hey, watch it," Paul complained, shoving Brady off.

"Paul-san," Tori said as she opened her arms for a hug.

"I missed you," Paul whispered in Japanese. He closed his eyes and breathed in his mother's familiar scent.

"I missed you too," Tori replied. "But I know you're having your fun with Will."

Paul's eyes popped open, tensing. He pulled back from his mother and gave her a strange look.

"My turn," Marlena requested.

Paul eagerly hugged the woman, desperate to get away from his mother. Paul always feared she was able to see right through him.

"Budge over," Sami hipchecked Marlena out of the way.

"Nice hat," Paul smiled, knocking the lid over Sami's eyes.

"You should like it," Sami said as she patted his back. "It's yours."

"Sorry, man," Eric did a manly bro-hug with Paul. "Will raided your closet for us."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Paul turned to find Will standing at the end of the group.

"They caught me going into your room to steal a sweater," Will lifted one shoulder, hoping Paul understood.

"Sounds like you," Paul reached out and grabbed Will around the waist. "Sami, your son is a thief. I don't know where half my closet ran off to."

Will leaned against Paul, relishing in his touch. Will didn't know how much of that he would get over the next few days.

A few of Paul's teammates spilled out onto the field. They were eager to meet Paul's family and get in as much teasing to their superstar player as they could. Brady and Eric were more than willing to help them out.

Paul, laughing and rolling his eyes, lost track of Will. He looked over his shoulder to see Will chatting with one of the team's minor league call-ups. Paul didn't have a chance to talk to the guy yet and didn't know much about him.

Paul crossed his arms, watching Will smile. He tuned out of his own conversation.

When the guy reached out to touch the cut on Will's lip, Paul told his group, "Excuse me."

"Hey," Paul said as he walked up and put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Will, I was wondering if you had a suggestion for dinner. Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," Paul lied as he looked at the kid in front of Will. "I'm Paul. I don't think we've met yet."

"Brad," the kid offered.

"Glad to have you with us on the team. I'll see you later on, Brad," Paul said. He slid his hand from Will's shoulder to the back of his neck. "I need to talk with Will for a minute."

"Nice to meet you," Will said over his shoulder as Paul pulled him away. "What was that for?"

"What?" Paul said. "I needed to talk to you."

Will eyed Paul, "Uh-huh, sure."

"I did," Paul insisted, looking away from Will's eyes.

"Yeah, right," Will patted Paul's bicep.

"I did!" Paul yelled as Will walked away.

Will couldn't help putting an extra swagger into his walk.

* * *

Everyone sat down at a large table at the same restaurant Paul took Will to after their whale watching expedition. Right on the wharf with a crystal clear view of the bay at sunset.

The table was full of laughter and warmth. Everyone reminisced about their pasts, laughing over embarrassing mistakes only the way a family could appreciate.

"So," John said from across the table. "Son, when do we get to meet your latest girlfriend?"

"Well," Paul took a swallow of his wine, "I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"You?" Brady scoffed. "Ha! You're always seeing someone."

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "Ever since you hit puberty you've had girls hanging all over you. Even before that, I bet."

"Didn't I see you on the cover of _US Weekly_ a few weeks back with that Victoria Secret's model?" Sami asked. "The skinny one with the boobs?"

Will leaned his elbow on the table and turned to watch Paul.

"That was a few weeks ago," Paul said, glancing at Will out of the corner of his eye. "Nothing's happening now."

Will and Paul hadn't discussed Paul's public image much over the past few days. Paul wasn't sure how Will would react now.

"Well, that's a shame," John sighed. "I've been hoping you'd find a nice girl and settle down soon."

"You're getting old," Sami said bluntly. "You should be popping out little ones with your models while you still can."

"I am not old," Paul complained, offended. "And I am so not ready for kids. I don't know if I even want kids. Brady and Eric are older than me," Paul pointed to both men. "Bother them for kids."

"Don't look at me," Eric held up his hands.

"Yeah," Brady put down his glass. "Not everyone needs to pop out as many kids as Sami does."

"Hey!" Sami grumbled.

"I think four grandkids are enough for everyone to enjoy now," Paul smiled awkwardly.

"I will want some one day, you know," Tori said. "I would love to see a little miniature Paul of my own."

"Right," Paul replied with wide eyes.

Will reached under the table and put his hand on Paul's knee. He squeezed reassuringly, letting Paul know he was okay. They hadn't discussed anything like this before but they'd get to the big talks one day.

Paul put his hand on top of Will's and squeezed back. He was doing his best not to look at Will too often. He didn't want anyone getting suspicious.

Will waited until Paul let go before sliding his hand up the inseam of Paul's pants.

Paul, taking another sip of his wine, choked.

"You alright?" Will asked with false concern.

"Yes, thank you," Paul answered with a sharp glare.

"You should be careful," Will smiled, running the palm of his hand along Paul's groin.

Tori cleared her throat. "Speaking of settling down, I met a lovely young man I'd love to introduce you to, Will."

"Me?" Will focused his attention on Tori. His hand rested in Paul's lap, rubbing circles.

Paul gripped the arms of his chair tight, knuckles going white.

"Yes," Tori nodded. "One of my latest clients, his son is going to start at Salem U next semester too. I met him and he's just the sweetest. I knew he would be perfect for you."

"Oh?" Sami sat up straighter. "What's his name? How old is he?"

"His name is Rigo Olea and he's so polite," Tori told everyone. "He's going to be nineteen in September and he's planning on majoring in business communications."

"He does sound like a good match," Marlena agreed. "What do you say, Will?"

"Uh," Will's eyes widened, licking his lip. "I'm not sure. Don't you think I should meet him first?"

Paul grabbed Will's wrist, stopping him from continuing to rub against Paul's crotch.

"That's what your first date is for," Eric pointed out. "To get to know him."

"Anything that keeps you away from that Neil loser," Sami retorted.

"Neil's in Boston now, Mom," Will rolled his eyes. "You know he's going to graduate school."

"Whatever, as long as he stops sniffing around you," Sami huffed.

"He was my friend," Will reminded her.

"Yeah, right," Sami mumbled under her breath.

Paul's grip on Will's wrist was beginning to hurt.

"Anyway," Brady said with an amused expression. "Back to this Rigo kid. He sounds pretty nice."

"I don't know," Will said. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He saw a picture of you in my office," Tori offered. "The one from your graduation party with you and I. Trust me, he's interested."

Will hissed when he lost all feeling in his wrist.

"Paul," Tori looked at her son. "Back us up, here. Will should go out with this boy, shouldn't he?"

"Yes," Marlena nodded. "Will always listens to you."

Paul glanced at Will and noticed the pained look on his face. He let go of Will's wrist. He didn't even realize he'd been hurting Will.

"Um, yeah, he sounds like a good guy," Paul lied while petting over Will's skin as an apology.

"See," Tori smiled challengingly. "Even Paul thinks it's a good match, Will. So, what do you say?"

Will looked over at Paul's expression, rolling his wrist in a circle. He didn't know how he could get out of this.

"I guess I have a date when I get back to town," Will smiled weakly.

Paul ground his teeth together but smiled along with everyone else. Inside, though, he was fuming.

* * *

"I'm glad you're staying with us, Mother," Paul said as he, Tori, and Will walked into his condo.

"Thank you, Paul-san," Tori patted his arm. "But I am tired from the trip. I think I'll go to my room now and get some rest."

"Me too," Will said, motioning to follow Tori down the hall to the guest rooms.

Paul hadn't spoken to Will at all since he agreed to the blind date. He wouldn't even look at Will.

Will closed the door to his room and sighed. He didn't understand why Paul was so upset with him. It wasn't like Will had a choice.

 _I was trying to give him a handjob under the table for goodness sake_ , Will thought. _I could care less about some stupid date._

 _Now, he probably won't even want me to sneak into his room. How am I supposed to sleep now?_

Taking a chance, Will grabbed his phone and sent Paul a text.

 **-Paul?**

Will waited a few minutes but got no response. Paul always responded. Will saw the little notification saying Paul read the message too.

 _Jerk_ , Will rolled his eyes and started to undress. There was no use staying up if Paul was going to ignore him.

Down to his underwear, Will brushed his teeth and washed his face. He grabbed the book Tori brought for him and snuggled down into his bed.

* * *

Paul held out an hour and a half before giving in. He knew he overreacted but couldn't help it. He didn't want Will going out with anyone else.

Quietly, Paul opened the door to Will's room and smiled at the sight before him.

Will was fast asleep with a book in his arms head lulled to the side.

Paul pulled down a corner of a page to bookmark it and closed the book. He briefly wondered where Will got the book. He didn't think Will went to any bookstores recently.

Shoving the book on the nightstand, Paul placed his hand on Will's neck.

"Baby," Paul whispered, stroking the sensitive skin. "Wake up."

"Mmm," Will moaned in his sleep.

"Come on," Paul coaxed, rubbing up and down Will's neck. He leaned down and bit on Will's earlobe, pulling.

"Thought you were mad at me," Will whispered, rolling his hips off the bed.

"Not at you," Paul said. "The situation maybe."

"I didn't want to say yes," Will confessed. "I don't want to date anyone but you."

"I know," Paul sighed.

"But you'll have to go to parties with supermodels," Will said. "And I'll have to go out sometimes too."

"Wait, you're gonna go out with that guy?" Paul frowned.

"Well, I said I would," Will responded.

"I thought you'd find a way to get out of it," Paul spat out in a low whisper.

"But, your mom wants-," Will tried.

"I don't care what my mom wants," Paul hissed. He grabbed Will's hips and flipped him onto his stomach. "You aren't going out with anyone."

"What are-oh!" Will jumped when Paul ripped off his briefs and spread his cheeks open.

"This right here, you," Paul said as he licked around Will's unsuspecting hole, "All mine."

"Okay," Will squeaked in agreement.

Paul circled Will's entrance with his tongue. He wriggled the tip of his tongue inside.

"Paul," Will moaned, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Tori was in the room next door.

"All mine," Paul repeated. "No one else gets to touch you, gets to even think about coming near you."

Will choked on a response as Paul continued licking him all over.

"Do you have any lube in here?" Paul questioned, nipping at one globe of Will's ass.

"In-in the bag," Will pointed near the closet, working his ass back against Paul's mouth.

"Good," Paul smacked Will's ass and got off the bed.

Paul dug through Will's bag, finding the ever-present dual condom, lube packet Will was fond of. Paul stripped off his boxers and climbed back in bed.

"Now," Paul made quick work of lathering his fingers in lube, "Stay quiet."

Will bit his lip, legs shaking. Paul was being cruel on purpose. Stroking along Will's walls, curling his fingers just so. Spreading Will as quickly and efficiently as he could. All while keeping his head buried in Will's ass, teasing Will with his tongue.

"This is how this is gonna go," Paul explained as he rolled on his condom. "If you make a sound, I'm gonna stop. I'll go back to my room, get myself off, and leave you here all alone. Got that, baby?"

Will nodded frantically, rising onto his hands and knees. He wriggled around enticingly, looking at Paul over his shoulder.

"Quiet," Paul cautioned as he lined himself up with Will and pushed inside. He kept his hands on Will's lower back, waiting a few minutes for Will to adjust.

"Shh," Paul whispered as he bucked into Will, hard and fast straight away.

Will clamped his mouth down on his arm, lip too sensitive to bite.

Paul kept his pace rough, one hand digging into Will's hips. The other hand slowly jerked Will, just enough to tease. All while Paul moaned with his nose behind Will's ear.

"So good, baby," Paul praised, tongue reaching out to touch Will's lobe. "So tight."

Will shoved the sheets in his mouth. It took all his strength not to shout out when Paul angled his hips just right and hit Will where he wanted most.

"Being so quiet," Paul chuckled. "I didn't think you had it in you. Normally, you're begging and pleading for me by now, baby."

Paul rolled back onto his butt. He kept Will in place on his cock but pulled Will into his lap. He smacked Will loudly on the thigh, encouraging him to ride Paul.

Will lifted up and down, chest heaving.

"So good," one of Paul's hands ran over Will's stomach and chest. The other kept Will's cock in a lose grip.

"You want to cry out so bad, don't you baby?" Paul grinned as he watched beads of sweat pooling down Will's lower back. "You want to scream out my name. Let everyone in the world know I'm the only one that gets you going like this. That you're all mine."

Paul's hold on Will's cock hardened and he began jerking Will in earnest.

The combination of Paul's cock inside him, hitting him just right, and the perfect, perfect way he was handling Will's dick caused Will to seize up. Orgasm hitting him unexpectedly.

The only sound Will emitted was one high pitched yelp.

Paul continued thrusting, grinding up into Will's clenching hole. He threw Will onto the bed again. This time with Will on his back.

Paul spread Will's legs open, holding the back of Will's knees.

"One of these days," Paul warned in a strangled whisper. "I'm gonna fuck you bare. Gonna burst inside you, fill you up. Lick you all clean."

Will, trembling, grabbed Paul's come-covered fist and made a show of slurping up his own come.

"Fuck," Paul grunted entirely too loud as he came. He pulled out of Will and collapsed on his side.

The two caught their breath, chests rising and falling in time. Paul tied off his condom and tossed it near the trash can.

"I hate you," Will said once he had full function of his brain again. "I fucking hate you."

Paul leaned onto his elbows, admiring Will's fucked out form.

"Nope," Paul shook his head. "You love me. You love me so much. You love me and my cock."

"Right now, I love your cock more than you," Will huffed with a pout.

"Aw, baby," Paul teased kissing Will several times. "Don't be mad."

Will sniffed, turning his head.

"You had fun," Paul kissed along Will's exposed neck. "You came so hard 'round my cock."

"Not the point," Will grumbled.

"What's the point then?" Paul asked. He pulled back to look at Will's face, nervous he screwed up.

"You did all that but I couldn't give you one stinking handjob under the table?" Will questioned.

Paul rolled his eyes and fell onto his back.

"You're ridiculous," Paul said with a wide smile. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Will snuggled into Paul's side. "And I was right. You're louder than I am."

"You always have to win, don't you?" Paul snorted, wrapping his arm around Will's shoulder.

* * *

Paul woke to the sound of a toilet flushing down the hall.

 _Shit,_ Paul thought once he realized he fell asleep in Will's room.

He eased Will out of his hold and searched in the dark for his underwear.

 _Fuck,_ Paul heard the door to his mother's room open. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. How am I gonna get back to my room? I have to go through the kitchen and my mom will see me._

 _I've kept my secret almost a decade. One night with Will and my mom and it's all going to hell._

Paul shoved the door to Will's room open and looked down the hall. He saw his mother's form head into the kitchen.

As carefully as he could, Paul tiptoed down the hall. He might be able to play this off if he timed it right. Pretend that he was coming from his room instead of Will's.

Tori was standing in front of a cabinet with her back facing Paul. Paul almost made it when Tori turned around and spotted him.

"Paul," Tori greeted. Her eyes took in Paul's appearance, his lack of clothing. "Why were you down that hallway?"

"Uh," Paul blinked several times. "I was checking on Will."

"Is that so?" Tori set the teapot in her hand on the counter. "You were checking on Will in your underwear at five in the morning?"

"…Yes?" Paul answered.

Tori stared her son down with her arms crossed.

Head beginning to clear, Paul said in a confident voice, "He has nightmares."

"Will has nightmares," Tori repeated.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "He thinks I don't hear him but I do. So, I've been checking on him."

"In your underwear," Tori said.

"It's just Will," Paul said. "If I hear him, I go in, make sure he's okay. If he's upset, I calm him down. Sing him back to sleep, the usual."

"He still falls asleep when you sing?" Tori questioned, face softening.

"Yeah," Paul smiled. "I didn't think he would but," Paul shrugged with a smile.

"I think I did hear a cry in the middle of the night," Tori confessed. "Now, that I think about it. It sounded more like you, though."

"Oh," Paul said a little too fast. "Sometimes I have to yell at him to get him to wake up."

"I see," Tori acknowledged. "Well, maybe next time you should put on some clothing. It must be confusing for Will."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"I'm sure you're aware of his feelings for you," Tori said carefully. "And with you parading around like that and coming to comfort him when he's vulnerable. I would hate for him to get his hopes up."

"Right," Paul nodded, lips pressed together. "I'll be sure to do that from now on."

* * *

Will woke up to an empty bed and fresh new marks lining his body. He made sure to put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before moving out to the kitchen.

"Morning," Will said as he walked into the room. "What smells so good?"

"I'm making breakfast," Tori stated. "It's almost ready. Tea is on the table."

Will moved over to the dining table where Paul was sitting.

"Hey," Will greeted. Will poured himself a cup of tea and smiled at Paul.

"Hi," Paul smiled back. Under the table, he linked his ankle with Will's.

"Here you go, boys," Tori declared as she served them both a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"This looks amazing, Mom," Paul said. "I usually have to go out for something this nice."

"Not even," Will argued. "Tori's food is so much better than any restaurants."

"You flatter me," Tori grinned at Will, sitting down.

"You're so full of sh-," Paul started.

Tori cleared her throat with a pointed glare.

Will stuck his tongue out at Paul.

"So," Tori said, shaking her head at the boys, "Will, I hope you slept well after Paul's visit?"

Will, chopstick halfway to his mouth, looked at Tori in confusion.

Paul unwound his ankle from Will's and kicked Will in the shin

"Oh, um, yeah," Will confirmed. "I slept much better. Paul's always had that effect on me."

"Good," Tori acknowledged. "It's a shame you won't have that when you return to Salem."

"No," Will glanced down at his plate and stabbed at his food with his chopstick. "I won't."

Wanting to change the subject, Paul said, "What do you think we should do today?"

"Perhaps a tour of the city," Tori suggested. "After we can come back here and relax."

"I'm sure everyone will like that," Will agreed in a weak voice.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

"Baby," Paul whispered, walking into Will's room. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Will said as he turned around. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Paul closed the door behind him. "You got real quiet back there."

"I just don't want to think about leaving yet," Will shrugged.

"You know you can stay here for a few more weeks," Paul stepped closer to Will. "You don't start school for a month."

"I'll still have to leave," Will sighed. "I just don't want to think about it. I just want to live in the here and now. No worries, no fears. Just you and me."

Paul kissed Will briefly. He wrapped Will into a hug.

"We have to be more careful," Paul said. "I fell asleep last night and my mom caught me coming out of your room. I told her you have nightmares."

"Well, if it happens again we'll tell her that," Will offered. "Besides, I do sleep better with you. Always have, always will."

"I do too," Paul smiled. "Finish getting ready. We're going to meet everyone soon."

Will nodded, kissing the corner of Paul's mouth.

* * *

After a long, exhausting day of sightseeing, everyone relaxed on the rooftop pool at Paul's condo. Paul pulled some strings and reserved the pool for the entire day. They had the whole place to themselves.

"Come on," Eric goaded Will. "I know you aren't shy about taking your shirt off."

"I know," Will sat on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, black shirt in place. "I just don't want to go swimming. My feet hurt."

"You're dumb," Brady splashed Will from inside the pool. "Come on!"

"In a little bit," Will defended, shielding his face from the water.

Brady, Eric, and John were swimming in the pool while Sami, Marlena, and Tori sat in the Jacuzzi.

"Paul!" Brady yelled once Paul walked out of the bathroom on the rooftop. "Throw Will in the pool."

"What?" Paul laughed as he stripped off his own shirt.

"Will," Eric complained. "He won't get in the pool."

"What's with you?" Paul stepped in front of Will. "Everyone else is in there."

"Yeah," Will whispered under his breath. "And no one else is covered in hickeys and fingerprints!"

"Oh, shit," Paul almost forgot. "Sorry, baby."

"You're gonna have to distract them or something," Will said. "Because I can't take my shirt off."

"Your shirt is black," Paul shrugged. "It won't matter if you keep it on."

"You don't know-hey! Put me down," Will shouted when Paul lifted him up in his arms.

"Sorry, baby," Paul took the few steps toward the pool and tossed Will inside.

Eric and Brady cheered as everyone else laughed.

"Paul!" Will yelled when he surfaced. "You jerk!"

Instead of answering, Paul jumped in next to Will doing a cannonball.

Paul popped up next to Will and grabbed him around the waist. The two started pushing each other under the water, wrestling around.

Some time later, with Will challenging Eric and Brady to a race, Paul swam over to his father.

"It's good seeing you, son," John said, smacking Paul on the back. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Paul offered. "But life is good for me here."

"Will seems to like it," John noted.

Paul's eyes instantly found Will. He was getting a piggyback ride from Eric.

"He wouldn't stop gushing about how much fun he's had with you here," John admitted. "I know he's always had his troubles in Salem so it's nice to see him so carefree."

"I know what you mean," Paul smiled softly. "I don't think I've ever seen him so confident."

"I'm just a little worried that he's getting too attached," John sighed.

"What do you mean?" Paul frowned.

"Will always relies on you," John explained. "You've taken care of him since he was a baby. I'm just afraid he's going to misconstrue things. Start to expect things out of you that you can't give him."

"Oh," Paul whispered. This conversation was reminiscent of the one he had earlier that morning with his mother.

"It's understandable," John defended Will. "He's young. You're handsome, fit," John gestured to Paul's shirtless form. "You take care of him. It's not that big of a jump from admiration to attraction."

Paul almost laughed. _If only you knew, Dad._

"I just worry you'll both be in a position you won't be able to handle," John said. "Just, be careful."

* * *

While Brady got out of the pool for the restroom, Will and Eric were able to talk. The two lounged on the steps of the pool chatting.

"How's your trip been?" Eric questioned.

"It's been amazing," Will sighed, enjoying the sun on his face. He wished he could take his shirt off but that wasn't possible.

"Yeah, I gathered that," Eric mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Will looked at Eric quizzically.

"I changed into my swim trunks in your bathroom," Eric explained.

"…And?" Will blinked.

"I had to walk by the trash can near the bed," Eric continued.

Will lifted his brows, not getting it.

Eric looked over his shoulder. No one was nearby.

"There was a condom next to the trash, Will," Eric whispered. "A used condom."

"Uh," Will sat up higher in the pool, panicking. "I can explain!"

"You don't need to explain," Eric held up a hand to stop Will. "I don't need to know. I'm glad you're being safe but you should do a better job of cleaning those things up."

Will did his best not to look over at Paul.

"Although," Eric said, "How did you even sneak in a guy with Tori and Paul around? I thought for sure Paul would have killed anyone that touched you. He's so protective."

"Um," Will bit the inside of his cheek.

"No, no, don't tell me," Eric shook his head. "I don't want to know. Just make sure you continue being safe. And don't do anything you don't want to do."

"I won't," Will promised.

"If anyone does something you don't want," Eric advised. "Just tell Paul. I really do think he'd kill anyone that hurt you."

"I know," Will gave into his urge to look over at Paul. "But I can take care of myself too."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Sami searched through the bag she brought.

"Damn," Sami said. "I lost my sunscreen somewhere on the tour. Did anyone else bring any?"

"Sorry," Tori responded as Marlena shook her head.

"Will!" Sami yelled over toward the pool. "Where's your sunscreen?"

"Uh," Will ran his hand through his wet hair. "I don't have any."

"What?" Sami spat. "You've been by the coast for almost a week without sunscreen. How are you not burnt to a crisp?"

"What's the problem?" Paul asked, coming back with a tray full of drinks.

"You let my son parade around town without sunscreen," Sami poked at Paul's bare chest. "What were you thinking?"

"That your son gets cold standing next to an ice cube and wears a jacket all day long," Paul lightly smacked Sami's hand away. "If you want more sunscreen, there's a drugstore across the street."

Paul set down the drinks and handed them out.

When he noticed the Jacuzzi was empty, Paul caught Will's eye and tilted his head.

Will slid into the warm, bubbling water next to Paul.

"So," Paul leaned his head back against the edge of the water. "Both my parents warned me not to crush your hopes."

"What?" Will's eyebrows wrinkled together.

"They both think you have a crush on me," Paul said with a small smile. "They don't want me to break your precious little heart."

"That's nice of them," Will laughed. "I got you beat, though. Eric saw your condom from yesterday."

"Oh, God," Paul covered his face with one hand.

Under the water, Will grabbed Paul's other hand and linked their fingers.

"He told me if I needed help I should go to you," Will explained. "Said you'd kill whoever touched me."

"I would," Paul declared. "It's good to know everyone's so protective of you, that they all love you."

"I love you," Will whispered.

"Will," Paul swallowed. "What's going to happen when you start going to school?"

"I don't want to talk about that yet," Will reminded Paul.

"I know what I want," Paul said. "But how is it going to work with you in Salem? How often are we going to see each other? Sonny and I barely worked and I saw him almost every day."

"I'm not Sonny," Will said, squeezing Paul's hand.

"I know," Paul insisted. "I'm just worried they're right. What if I can't give you everything you want?"

"All I want is you," Will promised. "I don't care how often or when. Knowing you love me is enough."

"It just sucks," Paul said with a shake of his head. "Now that I finally have you, I don't want to let you go."

Will thought about telling Paul the research he did into schools in San Francisco. He was tempted but he didn't want to get either of their hopes up.

Will vowed he wouldn't bring it up unless Paul asked him to stay.

The two quieted down, holding hands under the water.

* * *

Sami walked into the pharmacy in a pair of flip-flops and a bathing suit cover.

She found a bottle of spray on sunscreen and hurried to the cash register. Walking out in a huff, Sami nearly missed the young man calling out her name outside the store.

Sami, stopping at a red stop light and seeing the 'Do Not Walk' signal, turned to see who yelled her name.

"Can I help you?" Sami asked the strange brunette in front of her.

"Are you Sami Brady?" the man asked.

"Yes," Sami answered, eyeing the man up and down.

"My name is Sonny and I know your son," Sonny Kiriakis declared, standing up tall.

"Are you one of his friends?" Sami wondered.

"No," Sonny shook his head. "There's something you need to know. Something you need to know about Will and Paul's relationship."

"What are you talking about?" Sami questioned.

Sonny flashed Sami a charming smile as the light in front of them turned green.

"Let me explain it to you," Sonny said, gesturing for Sami to follow him across the street.

* * *

" _Hey," Paul answered his phone as he slid into his car after a game. "It's pretty late. What are you doing calling?"_

" _Paul," Will said in an awed tone._

" _What?" Paul asked, instantly on alert. "What's wrong? Did something happen at your prom?"_

" _No," Will swallowed. "Everything's perfect, actually. It was perfect. He was perfect. So much perfect."_

" _What are you talking about?" Paul wondered. "I thought the school wasn't going to let someone that old into the dance."_

" _They didn't," Will admitted with a laugh. "Neil snuck in, took a picture with me. We danced a few songs before they saw him and kicked us out."_

" _Okay, I guess that was sweet of him," Paul admitted. "So, you had a good time?"_

" _That was just the beginning of our night," Will whispered._

" _What does that mean?" Paul's insides froze._

" _After we left the dance, we got something to eat," Will explained. "And after that, um, we went to the Horton cabin."_

 _Paul's face fell. For some reason, he always thought of that place as his and Will's. Yes, the whole Horton family had access but Will and Paul used to spend ages there. That's where Will came out to him, kissed him._

" _I mean, I wasn't sure, you know since I'm still sixteen," Will continued. "But I was so ready, Paul. I wanted to be with him so much."_

" _Will," Paul grabbed the steering wheel in a tight grip._

" _And he was so sweet," Will added. "He kept asking if I was okay or if it hurt. But it didn't. I read that it might, the first time, but it was only uncomfortable."_

" _Will," Paul choked out._

" _Afterward, he held me and ran his fingers through my hair," Will closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't think I've ever felt so important, so cherished. It was perfect."_

" _Will," Paul pleaded._

" _Don't get upset," Will said. "It was my idea. I took him there and I brought all the supplies."_

" _I bet he didn't need much convincing," Paul hissed._

" _No, not that much," Will conceded. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"_

" _Yes, I'm mad at you!" Paul yelled. "You said you weren't going to jump into anything with him!"_

" _I've been seeing him for five months!" Will argued. "Are you kidding me, right now?"_

" _He is nineteen and you are sixteen!" Paul said. "He could go to jail! Half your family is on the police force, Will."_

" _They won't find out," Will insisted. "Why are you acting like this?"_

" _You are too young for this, Will," Paul stated._

" _I wanted it!" Will shouted._

" _You don't know what you want!" Paul countered._

" _Yes, I do! I'm not a little baby anymore, Paul. You can't protect me from everything," Will shook his head. "I wanted you to be happy for me. I thought you'd understand."_

" _How many times do I have to say that you are too you-," Paul began._

" _You told me you first slept with a girl when you were fifteen," Will reminded Paul. "You started having sex when you were younger than me."_

" _I was discovering myself," Paul argued. "I had to know for sure if I was gay."_

" _And how many women have you been with since then? Men?" Will said. "Why is it okay for you to sleep with them?"_

" _Because I'm an adult," Paul stated. "And you aren't. I don't want you sleeping with him anymore."_

" _Well, maybe I don't care what you want," Will said. "I like Neil. He's my best friend. He treats me right and I have fun with him. If I want to sleep with him, I will. There isn't anything you can do to stop me."_

" _I could tell your mother," Paul raised one brow. "I could tell my father."_

" _You wouldn't do that," Will responded. "Not to me. I am finally happy, Paul. I'm happy and I have friends. Don't take that away from me."_

 _Paul could just picture those big blue eyes pleading with him. He was always powerless to those eyes even when they weren't in front of him._

" _Ugh!" Paul shouted. "If he hurts you, I swear to God, Will."_

" _Thank you, thank you," Will sighed._

" _And make sure you keep me in the loop," Paul insisted. "But no details. I don't know if I could stomach that."_

" _You don't think you could stomach how he did this thing with his tongue where-?" Will laughed._

" _Stop it!" Paul yelled. "No, no, no, no!"_

 _Paul waited for Will's chuckles to peter off._

" _Look," Paul said, "I just want the best for you. That's all I've ever wanted. It's what you deserve. You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for, that's all."_

" _Oh," Will's heart beat rapidly against his chest._

" _Keep that in mind, okay?" Paul requested._

" _Okay," Will smiled softly, cheeks warm._

 _Paul unlocked the hotel room door later than usual that night. He needed a few minutes to himself after he hung up with Will. He couldn't believe what happened with Will, to Will. He didn't want to believe it._

" _What took you so long?" Sonny questioned. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."_

 _Paul looked over at Sonny. Instead of answering, Paul closed the distance between them and shoved Sonny on the bed. Doing everything, anything he could to get Will off his mind._

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Paul pulled away from Sonny's lips and sighed. He'd just returned from a long road trip. Almost two weeks on the road with rarely a phone call to keep them connected._

 _Despite the distance, the two weren't clinging or clutching the other in their arms. In the beginning of their relationship, Sonny was on Paul before the door even shut. Now, Paul hated to admit, it almost felt like a chore sneaking into the hotel._

 _Sonny reached out for Paul again when Paul's cellphone rang._

 _Paul stepped out of Sonny's reach without a thought. After grabbing his phone, Paul smiled and answered._

" _Hey," Paul said into the phone. "What's up?"_

" _Couldn't sleep," Will admitted, snuggled under his covers. "Is this a bad time?"_

" _No," Paul smiled softly. "It's okay."_

 _Sonny glanced at Paul out of the corner of his eye. Sonny rolled his eyes when Paul sat on the corner of the bed, phone pressed to his face._

 _Lately, something distracted Paul during their interactions. Before he would give Sonny all his attention, all his free time. Now, Sonny was lucky if he got a night a week with Paul. Even his calls and texts took longer to respond to than they did before._

 _Watching Paul talk on the phone when he should have been with him didn't make Sonny any happier. Seeing Paul's joyful smile didn't make Sonny happy either. Instead, Sonny found himself annoyed._

" _Hey, I know I haven't done this for you in a while but what if I-?" Paul began._

 _Sonny cleared his throat._

" _Paul?" Sonny crossed his arms. "What's the holdup?"_

 _Paul almost forgot Sonny was there._

" _Hold on a sec," Paul requested. He covered the bottom of his phone with his hand and pulled it away from his mouth. "What?" Paul asked._

" _Are you serious right now?" Sonny rolled his eyes._

 _Paul bit the inside of his cheek. "Just a few more minutes," Paul said. "Will needs me."_

" _Will?" Sonny's frown became more pronounced. "What does he need you for? It's got to be past midnight in Salem."_

" _He can't sleep," Paul explained in a low voice so Will couldn't hear._

" _Why is that your problem?" Sonny wondered in a dry tone._

 _Paul stared at Sonny, lips pursed_

" _What?" Sonny challenged. "I haven't seen you in forever and you'd rather-," Sonny spat._

" _I didn't say that," Paul argued with a shake of his head. "I said I'd be a few more minutes."_

 _Before Sonny could say anything else, Paul stomped into the bathroom and shut the door._

" _Sorry about that," Paul said into the phone._

" _Uh," Will didn't hear the argument only muffled angry voices. "I can hang up if you need to go."_

" _No," Paul stated. "No, I want to talk to you."_

" _It's fine," Will promised. "I'll just read a book or something until I fall asleep."_

" _I'd rather talk to you," Paul confessed._

" _Oh," Will snuggled deeper into his pillow. A wide smile spread across his face. "What about the boyfriend? He didn't sound too happy."_

" _If he's pissed about it I just won't tell him when I talk to you," Paul shrugged._

" _You're kind of an asshole," Will laughed around a wide yawn._

" _That's why you love me," Paul joked._

" _You have no idea," Will replied, eyes closing._

* * *

"I'm starving," Will complained as Paul helped him step out of the Jacuzzi.

"What do you want?" Paul asked. "Should we go out? Or order some takeout and veg up here?"

"That would be nice," Will said, looking around at the rooftop deck. "That way we don't have to go anywhere."

"Hey," Paul called out, gathering everyone's attention. "Is takeout okay for dinner?"

"Sounds good," Eric responded.

Brady, floating on a raft, gave Paul a thumbs-up.

John nodded his head, "That's a good idea. Here," John climbed out of the pool. "Let me give you my card."

"Dad," Paul rolled his eyes. "I can pay for it."

"I know," John dismissed. "But you're my son. This is my family. You paid for lunch. I can handle dinner."

"If you insist," Paul said. "Let me get my phone and call it in."

Paul walked over to a set of lounge chairs. Will was already standing there with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"I wish I could take my shirt off," Will told Paul. "It's making me cold being all wet."

Paul held out his arm. "Come here," Paul spread Will's towel around his shoulders. He rubbed up and down Will's arms. "Why don't you go downstairs and change?"

"Can I wear one of your shirts?" Will challenged.

"Yes," Paul rolled his eyes and scrolled through his phone for the Chinese takeout place down the street.

Seeing Will still stood before him, Paul asked, "What's up?"

"I thought maybe you should go with me," Will lifted his eyebrows up and down several times. "I wouldn't want to pick the wrong shirt. You might get mad at me."

"You're insatiable," Paul chuckled, putting his phone away. "We'll have to be quick."

Paul looked over his shoulder. His dad, Marlena, John, Eric, and Brady were in the pool. Sami was still at the store.

 _They might not even notice we're gone_ , Paul thought, pushing Will toward the exit. _And if they do I'll just say we went to get the food._

Will stumbled ahead of Paul, giggling when he bumped into Sami.

"Hey, Mama," Will greeted happily. "Did you get your sunscreen?"

Sami stared at Will for a few seconds before noticing Paul. She saw how close they were standing, how Paul's hands lingered on Will's lower back. That was something she wouldn't have cared about before.

"Why are you wearing a shirt?" Sami questioned in a tight voice.

"Oh, um," Will scratched the back of his neck.

"You never wear a shirt in the pool," Sami said. "You're shirtless all the time. All the time, Will!"

Will took a step back, surprised by Sami's sudden volume and anger.

"I know," Will mumbled. "I just didn't feel like-hey, stop it!"

Sami reached out and grabbed the hem of Will's shirt. With Will squirming away, Sami managed to lift the shirt up to his navel.

"Oh my god, it's true," Sami whispered, seeing a few mottled bruises on Will's sides. She dropped the shirt and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Will pulled away, smoothing down his clothes.

"I thought he was crazy but it's true," Sami mumbled, shaking her head while staring at the ground.

"Mom?" Will asked, sharing a panicked glance with Paul.

"Sami?" Paul cleared his throat. He had a bad feeling about this.

Paul's voice snapped Sami out of her stupor. Before Will or Paul could react, Sami smacked Paul across the face with a resounding crack.

"Mom!" Will shouted as Sami pounced on Paul. "Mom!"

Sami was beyond reasoning. She rained down hit after hit at Paul anywhere she could reach almost foaming at the mouth.

Paul held up his arms to fend her off, angling his body away, and screaming at her to stop.

"Mom! Stop it!" Will threw his arms around Sami and dragged her kicking and flailing away.

Sami's shouts and screams attracted everyone else's attention. They all climbed out of the pool and rushed over.

Eric bent over and grabbed Sami's thrashing legs.

"What the hell, Sami?" Eric grunted as he struggled to hold her.

"No!" Sami hissed. "I'll kill him."

Brady took over for Will. He crossed Sami's arms over her chest so she couldn't move them.

"Sami," Marlena frowned. "What in the world are you doing?"

Sami thrashed and fought against Eric and Brady.

Tori pulled Paul's hand away from his face and winced at the thin red scratch lines.

"Ow!" Brady called out. "She bit me!"

"Samantha Gene!" Marlena warned.

"That's it," Eric gave up. "On three," he nodded at Brady. "One, two, three," Eric chanted.

On three, Eric and Brady walked the short distance to the pool and tossed Sami inside.

Will stared as Sami surfaced. He knew there was only one reason his mother would react this way.

 _She knows. She knows and she's gonna tell everyone and it's my fault,_ Will realized. He took a few steps back.

The exit was only a few short steps away. He could make it. Will knew if he ran his mother would follow. This couldn't happen here. He couldn't have Paul's secret exposed in front of everyone.

"What the hell was that for?" John rounded on Sami as soon as she emerged from the pool.

Sami, dripping wet, ignored everyone. She snatched Will's elbow and yanked with all her strength.

Will lurched, caught off guard and off balance.

"We're leaving," Sami informed Will as everyone around them watched.

Will nodded, eager to get his mother as far away as he could.

John blocked their path. He stood in front of the exit with his arms crossed.

"Sami, what the hell is going on?" John questioned.

Everyone knew Sami was prone to dramatics. But this was over the top even for her.

"That-that," Sami pointed at Paul, too angry to even speak.

"Wow, mark it on the calendar," Brady quipped, rubbing the bite mark she left on his arm. "Sami Brady is speechless."

"Shut up!" Sami shouted, letting go of her grip on Will's arm.

"Sami, what is it?" Marlena frowned. "What happened?"

Paul knew what Sami must have figured out. He didn't know how or why but she must have learned the truth.

 _Oh, god!_ Paul's breathing picked up. _Oh, God! Oh, God!_

Will took one look at Paul and hardened his resolve. He needed to get his mom to focus. If he could get her alone maybe he could calm her down, make her realize how far off base she was.

All Will could think about was getting Paul out of this situation. He couldn't let Paul go through this.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell just happened to my son?" Tori demanded, holding onto Paul's arm.

"Mom, I don't know what you're thinking but you're wrong," Will said, hoping he sounded confident. "Whatever you're thinking is wrong."

"Will," Paul shook his head, terrified.

"Stop talking to him!" Sami screamed at Paul. "Stop looking at him. Stop talking to him. Stop it!"

"You aren't making any sense," Marlena told Sami. She put her hand on Sami's forearm only for it to get knocked to the side.

"Mom, please," Will begged.

Will thought he could prevent it. If he could just get her alone, if everyone could just back off.

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Eric wondered. He looked at his sister's enraged face and Will and Paul's terror-stricken eyes.

"That-that disgusting, despicable," Sami spat out.

"Mom, don't!" Will yelled.

"Monster touched my son!" Sami finished.

Silence rang after the declaration.

"What?" Will laughed weakly. "That's crazy. No, he didn't."

"What are you saying?" Tori frowned, looking at Sami.

"Paul's been sleeping with Will for years," Sami accused. "Since he was a child!"

Paul swallowed when several eyes flashed in his direction. Everything he worked so hard to build crashed around him.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Will repeated. He saw how uncomfortable Paul looked. Will understood the ramifications of this were worse for Paul.

Will's own mother was accusing Paul of so much more than being gay. Will couldn't, wouldn't let anyone believe it. He would protect Paul no matter the cost.

"Shut up, Will!" Sami hissed.

"No!" Will shook his head. "You don't get it. There isn't anything between Paul and me. There isn't."

"Sami," Brady shifted uncomfortably. "Think about what you're saying. Paul doesn't see Will that way. I mean, he's not even gay."

"S-see," Will pointed at Brady. "Paul's not gay. There's nothing to worry about. We're just friends. That's it."

Tori and John shared a small, secretive glance

"That so?" Sami crossed her arms, glaring at Paul, daring him to deny it.

"He's-he's not gay," Will repeated, struggling to think of anything to get out of this. "You saw the magazine with the underwear girl."

"Uh huh," Sami said. "And that explains why your body looks like that."

"I, um," Will's hands went to his sides and the hickey he knew was on the side of his neck. "That wasn't Paul. I was with someone else."

Everyone's eyes flashed toward Will now. Will froze, uncomfortable under the sudden scrutiny.

"Someone else?" Sami challenged. "You've been here less than a week! Who could you have been sleeping with?"

"I-I met someone," Will whispered, eyes watering. He didn't realize how humiliating this would be. Having to admit in front of his family, in front of his boyfriend, that he had sex with someone he just met even if it was a lie.

Paul's face fell. He hated watching Will go through this.

 _I should step in_ , Paul knew. _I should be the one protecting him._

"With someone you just met?" Sami lifted one brow.

"Y-yes," Will looked down at his feet, cheeks warming.

It was worth it. Letting everyone believe he did something even when he didn't. As long as he kept Paul's secret, Will knew it was worth it.

 _It's not completely a lie,_ Will knew. _I slept with Paul when I was here only a few days._

"Sami," Marlena chided. She could see how uncomfortable Will looked.

"And how do you explain sleeping in Paul's bed, naked?" Sami questioned.

"I didn't do that," Will mumbled, face getting redder and redder.

"Oh, so I suppose you didn't suck him off on the couch either?" Sami demanded, getting louder and louder.

Will shook his head, trying to stave off his tears. "No, no I didn't."

The accusations, what Sami knew, hit Will, _Oh, God, she talked to Sonny._

"He saw you!" Sami shouted. "He saw you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked. "Sami, tell us everything right now."

"I told you," Sami pointed at Paul. "Your horrible son has been sleeping with Will since he was a child!"

"No, he didn't!" Will yelled over his mother. "He didn't!"

"What do you mean someone saw them?" Eric asked, wheels turning, flashing back to the condom in Will's room.

"One of Paul's friends walked in on them," Sami explained. "He told me everything! Everything! He even showed me a picture!"

"No, no you can't listen to Sonny. He's a psycho, Mom. You can't believe him," Will pleaded.

"He showed me the picture of you, Will! He found you asleep, naked, and marked up in Paul's bed," Sami hissed.

"And did he tell you how he got that picture?" Will crossed his arms. "He snuck in Paul's place and took it while I was sleeping. Who does that?"

"Wait," Brady held up his hands. "So, you think that Paul and Will were together?"

"Sami, think about what you're saying," Marlena begged. "You know Paul and you know Will. There isn't anything to support those allegations."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to ignore someone when they tell me my son is in danger?" Sami countered. "He's my son and I know this is true. I know it."

"Paul?" Brady sighed with a shake of his head. "Just tell her the truth and we can all laugh about this."

Paul licked his lips, saying nothing.

"Paul?" Brady repeated.

"You know it's not true," Will interjected with a laugh. "Paul and me? Ha, like that would ever happen."

Will knew from experience that a bit of truth sprinkled with lies made everything easier to swallow.

"I slept with Sonny's boyfriend and he's trying to get back at me," Will explained, shifting from foot to foot. "That's why he snuck into Paul's place. That's why he took the picture. He wanted to trick his boyfriend into thinking I was with Paul when I wasn't. Paul's not even in the picture. Sonny just wants to get back at me. "

"You slept with someone else's boyfriend after only a few days?" Marlena asked, disapproval painting her face.

"Yes," Will said, shoulders slumped and head down.

"Did you know he had a boyfriend?" Marlena wondered.

"…Yes," Will mumbled.

"You're such a sweet boy, though," Marlena said. "Why would you do something like that? That's not who you are."

"Maybe it is," Will whispered, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "I did it so that must be who I am."

Will could feel the judgmental waves rolling in against him.

Paul watched Will. Watched as Will admitted to things he shouldn't. Watched as Will tried to stay strong under the weight of their family's judgment.

All while Paul stayed silent and did nothing.

 _I can't let Will do this. I can't let him take the blame. I love him too much for that_ , Paul thought, steeling himself.

Paul cleared his throat.

"It's okay, Will," Paul said. "You don't have to lie anymore."

"I'm not lying," Will insisted with wide eyes and a panicked lilt to his voice. "I'm not. You can't-,"

"Yeah, I can," Paul stated. With a deep breath, Paul confessed, "Sami's right, kind of."

Tori closed her eyes and shook her head. John winced, shoulders slumping. Eric moved closer to Sami, holding onto her upper arm.

Eyes racing from Paul to Will, Marlena covered her mouth with her hand.

"But," Brady stuttered, eyes racing back and forth, "But-but-but, what?"

"I-I didn't sleep with Will when he was a child," Paul insisted. "I didn't. But I have been with Will this past week."

Will shook his head weakly, "You don't have to."

"I do, baby," Paul promised with a sad smile.

Paul took several deep breaths and closed his eyes.

Eyes opened, resolve steadied, Paul confessed, "I-um-I'm gay. Okay, I'm gay."

John opened and closed his mouth several times, wiping his hand across his face.

"What does that have to do with Will?" Eric demanded. "Did you hurt him?"

"No!" Will answered. "No, of course, not. Nothing like that, no."

"Will, please," Paul cleared his throat again. "No, Eric, the only time I've been with Will was this visit. I promise."

Tori set her jaw, shaking her head.

"I don't understand," Marlena admitted.

"It's my fault," Will said. "I-I went after him."

Sami scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go downstairs," John suggested. "We shouldn't discuss this here."

Everyone nodded, grabbing their towels and flip-flops.

Will and Paul pulled back, getting into an elevator of their own.

"I'm sorry," Will said as soon as the door closed. He pressed close to Paul, mapping the lines Sami left with his fingertips. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that was gonna happen. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Paul promised, shaking. "You heard your mom. Sonny told her what happened. That's the only reason she knows."

"You didn't have to tell everyone," Will said. "I could have convinced them."

"By lying? By telling them you slept with some random guy you don't even know? That you broke up a relationship?" Paul shook his head. "No, no. I couldn't let you do that."

"I could have handled it. And I did break up a relationship, Paul. Sonny is doing this because I stole his boyfriend, you," Will insisted. "Now, they all know. They know about us and they know about you. And it's my fault."

"No," Paul denied. "I love you and I couldn't let you deal with this on your own."

"But they won't understand," Will's eyes watered again. "They'll think you did something wrong, think that we're wrong."

"We'll convince them," Paul rubbed his hands up and down Will's wet arm sleeves. "Okay, we're in this together and we'll convince them together. Okay?"

Will nodded. He pulled Paul into a hug, terrified.

Paul rested his chin on Will's shoulder and sighed.

* * *

"Go change your clothes. You're already freezing," Paul directed to Will as soon as they were inside the condo. "Please?"

Will, avoiding eye contact with everyone already in the room, rushed to the guestroom. Wearing Paul's shirt now didn't seem appropriate.

Paul wiped his hands on the back of his dry swimsuit shorts. He had an ulterior motive for sending Will away for a few minutes.

Sami, Marlena, Tori, Eric, Brady, and John all sat on the couch waiting for him.

Standing in front of them all, Paul said, "I can explain."

"Oh, please," Sami snarled. "Go right ahead."

"I promise I never touched Will until a few days ago," Paul guaranteed. "I didn't."

"Wait," Brady said with a frown. "So, you are gay? Like for sure?"

"Yes," Paul answered. "I just, I knew I couldn't be out and play ball. So, I've kept it a secret."

"And Will?" Brady asked, a strange look on his face.

"Will's always been important to me," Paul explained. "But, I didn't notice him like that for a long time. I mean, I noticed but I didn't do anything about it."

"Meaning what?" Sami demanded with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"I'm not blind and I'm not a saint," Paul said. "I know what he looked like but I didn't act on that. Not until a few days ago. And I only gave in then because I love Will. I'm in love with Will."

"For how long?" Eric wondered. "You said you didn't touch Will when he was a child but-,"

"I didn't," Paul implored. "I might have noticed him physically but I never laid a hand on him."

Will, walking back into the room, cleared his throat.

"Paul didn't touch me," Will said. "When I came out at sixteen, I kissed him. And he pushed me away. Told me we couldn't be together and completely broke my heart."

Paul winced. He didn't know his rejection was that serious to Will.

"Everyone knows I've always had a crush on him," Will added.

Several of the people on the couch nodded. Will, bless his heart, was never subtle.

"Paul rejected me but I still had feelings for him," Will continued. "I tried to distance myself but it didn't work. I even tried being with Neil-"

"I knew it!" Sami shouted.

With an annoyed look in his mother's direction, Will said. "I tried being with Neil but it didn't work. I still had feelings for Paul and Neil knew. I couldn't use him and I couldn't get over Paul. So, I just focused on bettering myself and keeping Paul at a distance."

"Will wouldn't talk to me and I hated that," Paul interjected. "Will's always been an important part of my life and without him, I don't know," Paul shook his head. "It felt wrong."

Sami kept a steady gaze on Paul, jaw set.

"That was when I started noticing Will. When he was sixteen," Paul admitted. "I didn't do anything about it, though. I was in San Francisco and he was in Salem. Even if we were in close proximity, I wouldn't have done anything. I wouldn't. I didn't tell anyone, especially Will. I didn't even want to admit it to myself."

"Only," Will smiled sheepishly, "I pushed."

"Will was one of the only people to know I was gay," Paul nodded. "And we talked, a lot."

"Will came to visit you," Marlena put it together. "And things happened."

"Not quite," Paul whispered.

"Sonny?" Sami lifted one brow.

"Right," Paul nodded. "Um, I was seeing Sonny. Dating him, I mean."

"Until when?" Marlena wondered.

"Uh," Paul looked at Will.

Will moved to stand next to Paul, a united front against their family.

"Technically," Paul said, "I stopped seeing Sonny a few days ago."

"So, you're in love with Will," Sami said in disbelief, "But you were dating someone else, someone you just broke up with."

"I'll be the first to say what I did to Sonny was wrong," Paul elaborated. "I did love him at one point but, over time, I realized it wasn't as strong as my feelings for Will."

"Look," Will said, knowing this was going to come out sooner or later. "When Paul invited me here, I took the opportunity to get what I wanted. I didn't care that Paul had a boyfriend. I didn't care about anyone but me. I wanted Paul and I was going to get him."

"Will," Sami sighed.

"I know, okay," Will shook his head, face bright red. "I know. I know that it was wrong and it was a mistake. I know that. I just, I didn't care at the time. I thought it was worth it. It was worth it. Sonny was all wrong for Paul and I knew Paul would be happier with me."

"I wanted Will just as much," Paul said. "I did. Will was just brave enough to do something about it. I could have gone the rest of my life without doing anything because I was afraid this would happen," Paul waved his hand at the couch before him.

"You were dating someone else when you hooked up with Will?" Brady asked, eyes bugging out of his head. "Another guy?"

"...Yes" Paul swallowed. He hated that the sordid truth was coming out. He never thought anyone would find this out.

"So, upstairs," Eric recalled, "When Will said Sonny was mad he slept with his boyfriend," Eric frowned, "And when Sami said someone saw you?"

Will pressed his lips together. "Sonny walked in on us. That's how he found out."

"Will," Eric pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know but it's not like we planned for him to find out that way," Will defended.

"I was going to sit Sonny down and break up with him," Paul said. "I was. I don't know if I was going to admit that I cheated on him but I didn't plan for him to see us. It was a mistake and Sonny hasn't left us alone since then. I had to change the alarm code for the security system," Paul added. "And I had to make sure security downstairs keeps him out."

"Is that where the bruising is from?" Marlena gestured to Will's face.

Will nodded. "When I woke up the other day, in Paul's bed, Sonny was there. He wouldn't leave and he hit me, a lot."

"I came in and had to pull Sonny off him," Paul agreed. "We haven't seen him since. I guess telling Sami now is his way of getting back at us."

Sami slumped her shoulders. She was still mad as hell but she could concede that Sonny played her.

Paul looked toward his parents. Both Tori and John had been unusually quiet.

"So, you two were never together when Will was underage?" Marlena clarified.

"No, Grandma," Will answered. "Never."

"I see," Marlena mumbled. "This is a lot to take in."

"It changes a lot of things," Eric agreed.

"How?" Will asked, eyes wide.

"You and Paul were always close, yes," Marlena said. "But never this way."

"It doesn't change anything," Paul said. "It doesn't."

"Are you and Will together?" Sami questioned. When Will and Paul both nodded, she said, "Then it changes everything."

"You're going to school in Salem," Eric reminded Will. "Paul's going to be here. How is that going to work?"

"We'll make it work," Will promised. "It'll be long-distance but fine."

"Are you sure?" Marlena pressed. "You're so young, Will. How do you know this is what you want?"

"I've been in love with Paul almost my entire life," Will confessed. "I want to be with him and he wants to be with me. I'm not going to give that up because I'll live somewhere else for four years."

"We haven't figured it all out yet but we know what we want," Paul answered in a firm tone. "The two of us want this, we do."

Almost in unison, everyone on the couch sighed.

* * *

Paul, alone with Tori, John, and Brady, sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Unplanned, everyone dispersed for smaller, private conversations.

"Neither of you said anything," Paul said, glancing between his parents. He pressed both hands between his knees so he'd stop wringing them.

"I don't know what you want me to say, son," John admitted. "This is a lot to take in."

Tori cleared her throat, "I can't say I'm surprised."

"What?" Paul frowned.

"What?!" Brady asked in an obnoxiously loud voice.

Ignoring Brady, Tori said, "I'm your mother. A mother always knows. I just-," Tori cut herself off.

"You just, what?" Paul moved closer to the edge of the coffee table.

"I hoped nothing would ever come of it," Tori confessed. "With Will, that is. He was always so taken with you, Paul-san. When he came out," Tori closed her eyes, "I was proud of him, I was. But also terrified."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Because of you," Tori said, staring into Paul's eyes. "Because you've never denied him anything. Because I knew, sooner or later, this would happen and where would it leave you? You can't come out. You can't lose your career. And sooner or later, Will will come to resent that, resent you."

"Will understands," Paul whispered. "He gets it. He knows how much baseball means to me."

"He's eighteen," Tori said in a firm tone. "He'll grow and learn. You can't expect him to stay happy being your secret."

"He's not a secret," Brady interrupted, "Not anymore. We all know now."

Paul shook his head, lips pressed together.

"Do you know what Will almost did for me today?" Paul asked. "He was ready to let every single one of you believe he slept with a stranger. He was going to take the blame for everything to keep my secret. He didn't want me to come out at all."

"So, why did you?" John wondered.

John wasn't like Tori. He didn't know his son was gay, exactly. He knew there was something suspicious about Paul and Will's friendship but he never made that connection.

To John, Paul was the picture perfect son. Star pitcher, model girlfriends, Paul had it all. John didn't know how to reconcile the image of his playboy son with one that loved Will Horton.

"Because I love him," Paul said simply, honestly. "I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't let anyone think that about him. He deserved better. I-I've made those mistakes with Sonny before. I cared more about my own image than Sonny's feelings. I don't feel that way with Will. I won't make those mistakes with Will. Besides, you're my family, his family. If you can't accept us, accept what we are…" Paul trailed off.

"You're my son," John said in a strong voice. "This is going to take time to adjust to. Not only the gay thing but the Will thing too. You know I love you, though. I love Will too. It's just going to take time knowing that your love for Will is different than I thought."

"Bro," Brady shook his head, "You're not even a little straight?"

Paul smiled, "Sorry, no. Hundred percent gay."

"But all those underwear models," Brady bemoaned.

"Yeah, wasted on me," Paul teased with a small smile. The smile faded away as Paul looked at Tori. "Mother?"

"Of course, I love you," Tori assured him. "And you know I love Will."

"So, you're happy?" Paul tried.

"I-," Tori paused. "I am happy you have someone you love. I am happy Will's loved as well. I just don't want you to jeopardize your career, everything you worked so hard for. That is my worry."

"I won't," Paul promised. "Will and I can make this work."

"And this Sonny guy?" John questioned. "He had no problem blabbing to Sami about your secret. Who's to say he won't tell someone worse?"

"I don't know," Paul took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I have to talk to him, again. I can't believe he told anyone, let alone Sami."

"I can't believe he told anyone you were some sort of child molester," Brady quipped. "Wait a second," Brady's forehead wrinkled as he thought. "Is that Sonny the same Sonny that's-?"

"Yeah," Paul said. "It's Sonny Kiriakis. Small world, huh?"

"Maybe I can talk to my grandfather," Brady suggested. "Get him to talk some sense into Sonny or something. Uh," Brady looked at Paul, "I'll have to downplay some of the details, though."

"Victor would never dare harm my son," John declared. "He knows what I'm capable of."

Tori rolled her eyes. In many ways, she was glad John was Marlena's problem and not hers.

* * *

Sami slammed the door to Will's guestroom behind her. Seeing Will's luggage, Sami hauled the suitcase on the bed, throwing things inside of it.

"Mom," Will sighed, "Stop it. I'm not going anywhere."

Each item Sami threw in the bag, Will tossed back out.

Marlena and Eric sat on the bed watching as the two tossed Will's clothes around the room.

"Yes, you are," Sami declared. "I don't care what you say. I am not letting my teenage son stay here."

"I'm eighteen," Will argued as he wrestled Sami for a pair of flip flops. "I'm an adult."

"I don't care," Sami grunted when Will stole the shoes from her. "You are not staying with that man."

"That man is my boyfriend," Will huffed. "The only reason you're mad is because you still believe his psycho ex over me."

"Well, excuse me for worrying about your wellbeing," Sami sneered.

"Mom," Will grabbed both of her hands. "Just think about it." When Will was certain he had Sami's attention, he continued. "If someone told you Paul sexually abused a child, would you believe them?"

Sami narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly," Will let her hands go. "Paul would never do that. You know him. You trust him. The only reason you even considered it was because of me."

"Anyone could see you had a crush on him!" Sami defended. "You did everything he said. It wouldn't have taken any sort of manipulation to get you in his bed."

"I am the one that went after him!" Will yelled. "I did, Mom, me. Not Paul, me."

Sami looked at Will's face for several long moments before plopping on the bed, wailing.

"Mom," Will said in a voice that was both fond and exasperated. "It's okay."

Will rubbed Sami's back as he looked toward his grandma and uncle for help.

"No, it's not," Sami sobbed. "You're my son so you're making awful decisions."

"Sami," Eric tried not to laugh. "That doesn't have to do with anything."

"Yes, it does," Sami cried. "He's taking after me. That's always been my worst nightmare."

Sami sat up and wiped at her eyes and sniffed.

"You're so much better than this," Sami told Will through watery eyes. "You're so much more than stealing someone's boyfriend, someone's life. I never wanted this for you."

"I didn't either," Will told her. "And I didn't think about the long-term effects. I just, I wanted Paul and I knew he wanted me too."

"If Paul wanted you," Marlena said, "Why was he dating someone else?"

"I-," Will frowned. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Eric asked with narrowed eyes.

"I know that he used to love Sonny," Will explained. "And that they were dating before I even came out."

"So, why is Paul with you now?" Marlena wondered over Sami's loud sniffles. "Why would he break up with the man he loved?"

"Used to love," Will defended. "Paul used to love him. I'd talk to him every day, Grandma. Paul fell out of love with Sonny a long time before I came to town. He broke up with Sonny because he didn't feel the same way about him anymore. Nothing close to what he feels for me."

"Okay," Eric nodded as he handed Sami a tissue. "Paul's not coming out anytime soon, Will. Are you going to handle that?"

"Yes," Will said. "I know that he has to stay in the closet. I know more than anyone. I support that. Just knowing that Paul loves me is enough."

"You say that now," Sami sighed. "But I know you."

"What does that mean?" Will asked.

"It means you have a big mouth, a big heart, and you aren't going to handle the pressure," Sami said. "You'll give it away somehow and it'll blow up in your face."

"No, it won't," Will denied. "I know how big this is, how important it is. I wouldn't sacrifice all Paul's hard work for nothing."

"Just like he sacrificed for you?" Sami wondered. "He sure let you flounder around by yourself before he stepped up."

"What do you want from him?" Will asked. "You attacked him. You outed him in front of his family. You told everyone he was some kind of sick freak. Everything he ever worked for was just thrown in his face. He needed time to process. And even if he didn't, I would have taken the blame for everything."

"Why?" Marlena questioned. "Why would you do that for him at the expense of your dignity?"

"I love him," Will answered. "I'd do anything for him."

"Because that always ends well," Sami grumbled under her breath.

"I'm happy," Will declared. "Completely and totally happy for the first time in maybe forever. Paul loves me. He wants to be with me. Don't ruin that."

"How do you know?" Sami demanded. "How do you know you won't be like that Sonny guy in the end? That Paul won't drop you for the next guy that wants him?"

"I know," Will stated. "I know when he touches me, when he kisses me. Anytime he looks at me, I just, I know. I've always known. I knew when I was younger and I know now. Paul is it for me."

Sami groaned, flopping back on the bed. "God," Sami covered her face in her hands. "It doesn't matter what I say or do, does it?"

"No," Will said. "If you taught me anything it's to go after what I want. I wanted Paul. I went after him. I got him. Now, I'm not letting him go."

"Yeah," Eric conceded. "Maybe he is like you, after all, Sami."

"Oh, shut up," Sami complained. Sitting up again, Sami put her arm around Will. She ran her hand up and down the expanse of Will's bicep. "Oh, my sweet baby Will. In a way, I guess I'm not surprised."

"No?" Will leaned his head toward Sami's shoulder even though he had to crane his neck to reach.

"You always loved him," Sami explained. "And he always loved you."

"That's true," Marlena agreed. "I guess it's only natural for your bond to expand and grow as the two of you did."

"It's still weird," Eric pointed out. When everyone looked at him, he shrugged. "What? It is. I mean, I get it. Doesn't mean it's not weird."

Sami sighed one more time. "When you came out, I always thought we'd get to gossip over boys. Talk about your crushes, your first kiss. And I don't know anything about your love life. You're in love and in a relationship for the first time. You couldn't even tell your own mother."

"We could do that now," Will offered, touched by the sentiment. "Talk about all that stuff, if you'd like."

"I always wanted your first time to be special," Sam said. "I didn't want it to be like this, with someone in a relationship, someone that wasn't completely yours."

"Oh, Mom," Will patted her shoulder and tried not to smile. "My first time was special…two years ago."

"I knew it!" Sami shouted again, pointing her finger in Will's face. "When I see that loser, Neil, next I am gonna snap off his di-!"

"Sami, please," Marlena scolded while Will and Eric laughed.

* * *

Will, Sami, Marlena, and Eric walked out of the guestroom. They traveled back into the front room where Paul, Tori, John, and Brady waited.

Reluctant, Sami stepped toward Paul and said, "I'm sorry I clawed your face. And called you a monster. And implied you molested my son. And outed you in front of everyone."

Will cleared his throat.

"And," Sami rolled her eyes, "Listened to some strange psycho ex instead of waiting to talk to the two of you about it."

Will smiled and patted his mom on the arm, proud of her.

Paul crossed his arms and smirked. "That's the most you've ever apologized for anything."

"I'm not repeating it," Sami smirked right back.

"I think it's time for us to go," Marlena suggested. "It's been a long day and I think we all need some time to process everything."

"Crap," Paul looked at the time. "I never ordered the food."

"That's alright," John clapped Paul on the arm as he stood up. "We can get something on our way back to the hotel. I think it's been a long enough day."

After congratulations and well-intentioned threats to watch over the other, Will and Paul were alone with Tori.

"Um," Will shifted from foot to foot, trying not to look at Tori. "I'm still hungry."

"I'll call the Chinese place," Paul mumbled, leaving the two alone.

Will glanced up at Tori from under his eyelashes. He admired Tori so much. He'd hate for her opinion of him to change because of what he did to Sonny.

"Do you know why I wanted to set you up with that young man? My client's son?" Tori questioned Will.

"No," Will answered in a quiet tone.

"Because I hated watching you pine over my son knowing there was nothing I could do," Tori admitted. "I knew you loved him and I knew he felt something for you. Just like I knew the chances of him coming out were small. I didn't think you had a chance. I wanted you to find happiness even if it wasn't with Paul."

"Oh," Will blinked a few time, not sure how to interpret that.

"But," Tori realized, "You found your happiness with Paul anyway. As long as you two watch out for each other, take care of the other, I could not be happier for you."

"Yeah?" Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know I adore you," Tori reached out and patted Will's cheek. "How could I object to someone as special as you being with my son? Make sure you take care of him, though. He's more vulnerable than he likes to admit."

"I know," Will promised. "He's taken care of me my whole life. Now, it's my turn to take care of him."

"He's going to need it," Tori predicted. "Now that his secret's out in the open."

Paul walked back into the room and paused. He took in his mother and Will wrapped in a tight embrace. A wide smile spread across his face, warmth settling deep in his stomach.

* * *

That night, Will fell into Paul's bed with ease. There was no sneaking around, no lying. The two didn't have to pretend. They told Tori goodnight and walked hand-in-hand to Paul's room.

Will turned to lie on his shoulder on the bed. He traced his fingers over the light scratches his mother left behind on Paul's face.

"I'm so sorry she did that," Will told Paul for perhaps the hundredth time that evening.

"It's not your fault," Paul reached out to grab Will's wrist. He kissed each fingertip before letting go.

"I can't believe today," Will sighed. "I can't believe Sonny told my mom. I can't believe my mom bought his story. I can't believe everyone knows."

"Me either," Paul said in a weak voice.

"Your mom and dad, they both know about you," Will breathed. He cradled Paul's face in his hands. "They know you're gay and they love you. They accept you. Brady does, Eric, my grandma, even my mom towards the end. Almost your entire family, Paul. They know and the only thing they worried about was us getting hurt."

Paul nodded, eyes watering.

"They know and they love you," Will repeated. He leaned down to kiss away the tears that rolled down Paul's cheeks.

Will understood how overwhelmed Paul was, how anxious. Will knew how it felt to have your deepest secret revealed to the people you care about most. Being vulnerable in front of the people you love and admire, praying they'll accept you.

 _Only difference is I came out on my own terms. Paul didn't. He didn't get to choose how or when or why. Sonny stole that from him._

When Will came out, he was too embarrassed to rely on Paul. Too embarrassed to lean on him for comfort or support. Will was so hyper focused on his heartbreak over losing Paul that he rejected any help Paul offered.

This time around, Will vowed he'd be there for Paul no matter what.

"It's okay," Will eased Paul's head onto his chest.

Paul crawled on top of Will, covering him completely.

Will ran his hands through Paul's hair, adjusting his weight. "It's okay, love. I've got you. I know."

Paul clung to Will, his entire body heaved with the strength of his sobs.

* * *

 _Will hugged Neil as hard as he could. "I'm gonna miss you so much."_

" _Not as much as I'll miss you," Neil responded, holding onto the back of Will's neck._

" _Promise you won't forget me," Will pleaded._

 _Neil burst into laughter. "Like that would ever happen. You, Will Horton, are anything but forgettable."_

" _Why can't I go with you to the airport?" Will asked again, head resting on Neil's shoulder. "I wanna go. I wanna see you off."_

" _Because I'd do something stupid like stay," Neil reminded Will._

" _It wouldn't be stupid," Will argued._

" _Yeah, it would," Neil smiled. "So, one last hug and I'll call you when I land."_

 _Will closed his eyes, squeezing even tighter. "I don't know what I would have done these last few years without you."_

" _You're smart and strong. You would have made it," Neil said. "But I'm glad I was there to help you."_

 _Reluctantly, Neil pulled away. "I gotta go or I'll miss my flight."_

" _Why can't you wait until summer's over to move?" Will didn't care if he sounded whiny. He wanted to whine._

" _You know I'm taking a summer course," Neil rolled his eyes._

" _But whhhhhy?" Will squirmed._

" _Hey," Neil chuckled. "You'll come visit me, won't you?"_

" _Duh," Will rolled his eyes. "I'm seeing you during Thanksgiving break. And winter break. And spring break. And every break until the dawn of time because you're never getting rid of me."_

" _Good," Neil nodded, touching Will's chin. "I wouldn't know what to do without my cute little tag along."_

" _Hey," Will pinched Neil's side. "If anything, you turned into my tag along."_

" _I did," Neil hugged Will again, resting his chin on Will's shoulder. "And I'd do it again. Next time we see each other, I'll show you around Boston. Show you off to Boston."_

" _I'd like that," Will squeezed Neil one last time before pulling away. "Kiss?" Will stuck out his lower lip and batted his eyes._

" _When have I ever said no to that?" Neil asked. He cupped Will's face and kissed him, soft and sweet._

" _You're my best friend," Will whispered, rising up on his toes to kiss Neil again. "And I'll miss you every day."_

" _You're my best friend too," Neil promised. "But you're gonna be just fine without me. Soon enough, you'll get everything you've ever wanted."_

 _Will smiled and nodded, hugging him one last time._

" _You have to call me when you get there," Will ordered. "And text me every moment you can. And don't replace me with someone better or hotter. I wouldn't handle that well."_

" _You're the hottest best friend a boy could have. I'm sure any future boyfriend will fall over themselves in jealousy," Neil pecked Will's cheek and laughed when Will smiled haughtily. "I'll text you when I get to the airport."_

 _Will watched as Neil got into the cab idling outside the DiMera mansion and drove away. He walked inside and climbed up to his room. He ignored the laughter from his siblings and EJ arguing with Stefano._

 _Will slammed his bedroom door and threw himself on his bed. It took only a few seconds for him to burst into tears. Loud, noisy tears complete with snot and rosy red cheeks._

 _He wailed into his pillow for a good half hour until he found his phone._

" _Paul?" Will sniffed as soon as he answered._

" _What's wrong?" Paul asked, lounging on his sofa. "Are you crying?"_

" _Yeah," Will sniffed, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath._

" _Why? What happened?" Paul sat up straighter, focusing on Will._

" _Neil left for Boston today," Will explained, licking his lips._

" _Oh," Paul said. "You two will still talk, right?"_

" _He said so," Will wiped his eyes and sat up. "But he's my best friend. He was there for me every single day for almost two years. I don't know what to do without him."_

" _You still have T, though, don't you?" Paul questioned. He hated the thought of Will all alone in Salem. Alone and hurting, needing someone there for him_

Before Neil, that was my job, _Paul thought, lips curling._ It was my job to take care of Will, look out for Will.

" _Yeah," Will rubbed his nose against the sleeve of his shirt. "But it's not the same. T is a good friend and he tries but anytime I want to do 'gay things' he gets all weird."_

" _Gay things?" Paul wrinkled his nose._

" _T's phrase not mine," Will rolled his eyes. "I know he tries but it's not the same. I can't talk to him about certain stuff."_

" _Like what?" Paul wondered, glad Will was no longer crying._

" _You for one," Will admitted in a low voice._

 _Will never told Neil Paul was gay, at least not outright. Neil figured it out for himself. Thankfully, Paul wasn't too angry with Will over it._

" _What about me?" Paul pressed. "You can talk about me to T."_

" _I do, sometimes," Will confessed. "But I can't talk about my-um-I mean I can't talk about our connection in the same way. T doesn't get me and you that well."_

" _What's to get?" Paul asked. "We care about each other. Don't we?"_

" _Yeah," Will whispered, pressing his lips together, eyes watering again. "We do."_

" _Sonny doesn't get it either," Paul admitted. "I don't understand why not. We're close. What's to get?"_

" _Sonny doesn't get a lot of things, does he?" Will mumbled._

" _Hey," Paul said, mind-whirling. "You know what I just realized?"_

" _No idea," Will answered._

" _That you're gonna graduate in a few weeks," Paul responded. "Which means you'll have three months to yourself until you start college."_

" _I work at the pub still," Will said. "But yeah, you're right."_

" _I haven't seen you in forever," Paul stated. "Not since, uh, yeah, the last time I was in Salem."_

When I kissed him and he broke my heart, _Will thought._

" _Two years," Will said instead._

" _At the end of July, the team has a two-week home stand," Paul explained. "No road trips at all. Just me, all alone in my nice big condo, with no one to keep me company."_

" _Uh huh," Will replied, refusing to get his hopes up._

" _How about you hop on that fancy jet EJ has and come see me?" Paul suggested._

" _What?" Will asked. "Just you and me?"_

" _Of course," Paul said. "I haven't seen you in so long, too long. I miss you and I want you to come stay with me. Consider it a graduation present."_

" _Oh my God," Will whispered. "This is amazing."_

" _I'll have to talk it over with Sami, of course," Paul said. "I'm sure she'll say yes. She doesn't have any reason to say no."_

" _I'm eighteen," Will's cheeks burned. "I don't need to ask my mommy for permission."_

" _Yeah, you wanna tell your mom that you're going to the other side of the country and see what happens?" Paul wondered with a laugh. "Besides, you have to ask EJ for the jet anyway."_

" _God," Will giggled, momentarily forgetting Neil left. "This is awesome, Paul."_

" _I miss you," Paul repeated in a lower voice._

 _Will heard something in that tone. Something that made him pause and take note._

" _Living here is great and all but it doesn't have you," Paul sighed._

" _Won't, um," Will tried not to smile. "Won't Sonny get mad?"_

" _He'll be fine," Paul dismissed. "I wanna see you so bad."_

" _I wanna see you too," Will responded as it hit him. He was going to San Francisco to see Paul._

We'll be together, all alone. He'll be all alone.

 _Thinking back to what Neil told him, Will smirked._ I guess I am going to get everything I wanted after all.

" _Think it over," Paul suggested. "And in a while, we'll figure out the details."_

" _Okay," Will leaned back against his pillows, mind reeling._

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. I'm thinking there will be 2-3 more chapters depending on how things play out.


	5. Chapter 5

" _What do I even pack?" Will asked Neil as he paced back and forth in his room._

 _A suitcase lay open on the bed, mocking him._

" _Clothes?" Neil suggested with a bored tone._

" _Ugh," Will stamped his foot and moved his phone to his other ear. "You aren't helping!"_

" _I don't think you need help at all," Neil countered. "Will, sit down and listen to me."_

 _Will plopped on the edge of his bed and sighed._

" _Are you listening?" Neil asked._

" _Yes!" Will complained._

" _Okay," Neil said ignoring the attitude. "Will, you're gorgeous and sexy. You're confident and funny and maybe the sweetest kid I've ever known. Trust me when I say you don't need help seducing anyone let alone Paul."_

" _You think so?" Will questioned, rubbing his bare toes in the carpet under his feet._

" _I know," Neil promised. "But, if you want my help, I'll be happy to give it."_

" _Please?" Will begged. "I'm nervous."_

" _Well, make sure you pack those jeans I like," Neil said. "The ones you wear when we go dancing."_

" _Okay," Will nodded as he opened his closet door. "Um, how about shirts? I was thinking the basic solid tees since they show off my muscles. Maybe a few button-ups in case I need to dress up."_

" _Good thinking," Neil agreed. "Make sure you pack a lot of blues so you show off your eyes."_

" _Got it," Will balanced his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he yanked out the appropriate clothes. "I better grab my swim trunks too."_

" _How are you going to play this off?" Neil wondered. "Do you think Paul suspects anything?"_

" _No, he's clueless. But I know he wants this, wants me," Will stated, confident. "Paul's always been my white knight. So, I'm thinking I'll play up my innocence. Wide-eyed, wilted flower type of thing, you know? At least at first anyway."_

" _Mmm," Neil nodded in approval. "He won't be able to resist that."_

" _Worked on you all the time," Will noted. "Now, what kind of underwear?"_

 _Neil, chuckling, said, "Something tight that shows off that ass."_

" _I think I'll get some new briefs. I don't want to get in Paul's pants in underwear you've seen. That would weird me out," Will realized._

" _You're going underwear shopping without me?" Neil said in a faux-wounded tone. "I'm hurt."_

" _I'll send you a picture," Will teased. Getting serious again, Will nibbled his lower lip. "You think I'll pull this off?"_

" _From what you've told me about your talks with Paul," Neil said. "Things with the boyfriend are over. If you think Paul wants to be with you, trust that instinct."_

" _I'm almost positive Paul wants me too," Will admitted. "I'm just, what if he rejects me again? Or only wants sex?"_

" _That's a risk you're gonna have to take," Neil said. "It's a gamble but it could be worth it in the end. And if you're worried it's only sex, make sure the two of you are on the same page."_

" _I'd still want it," Will confessed in a low voice. "Even if it was just sex, I mean. I'd still do it. Is that bad?"_

" _No," Neil assured him. "You've loved Paul for years. You'd take any chance you can get being with him. And he'd be an idiot to reject you. Hell, if nothing else just walk up to him naked and he'll fall at your feet, okay?"_

" _Got it," Will smiled as he started folding his clothes and placing them in the suitcase._

 _Will's phone beeped. He pulled it away from his face and lifted his brows. "Alright, Neil, I gotta go. My future lover is on the other line."_

" _Knock 'em dead, tiger," Neil encouraged. "Call me later."_

 _Will waited for Neil to hang up before he answered Paul._

" _Hey, I was just packing," Will said in lieu of a greeting._

" _Good," Paul smiled. "I just wanted to make sure I had the right time to pick you up."_

" _I'll forward you the itinerary the jet sent me," Will promised. "Paul?"_

" _Yeah?" Paul questioned, voice soft and warm._

" _I'm looking forward to this so much," Will confessed. "Thank you for inviting me."_

" _Anytime," Paul replied. "I've got some exciting stuff planned for us."_

" _So, do I," Will simpered as he grabbed a box of condom/lube packets and shoved them in his suitcase._

* * *

Paul didn't sleep well that night. He tossed and turned, plagued by nightmares. A loud, white bird slashing at his skin while a black vulture flew overhead, waiting.

Paul didn't want to know what that symbolized.

Every time Paul woke, Will would wake up as well. Around 4:30, the two moved from the bedroom to the couch. Will hoped a change of scenery would help ease Paul's mind.

With the TV turned to an infomercial about haircare, Paul rested his head in Will's lap. Will's fingers tickled through his hair.

"Paul," Will asked, "Why didn't you ever break up with Sonny?"

"What?" Paul looked up at Will, frowning.

"Something my grandma said," Will shrugged. "She asked why you were with Sonny if you were in love with me. And, I guess, I was wondering too. You didn't want to break up with Sonny at all. I had to convince you," Will recalled, eyes downcast. "I don't know much about your history with Sonny at all."

"Compared to you and me there isn't much of a history," Paul commented.

"You were with him for almost three years. I know you loved him once," Will said. "Why?"

"He wasn't always that crazy," Paul pointed out. "In the beginning, he was great."

Will frowned. He didn't realize how much this talk would bother him.

"I met him at a party," Paul explained. "We had a moment on the roof and I don't know. It all flowed from there. He was interesting, driven. So, confident and happy and-,"

"The opposite of me in almost every way," Will interjected. "At least, back then."

"There's that," Paul agreed. "After you came out, I didn't just see you differently. I saw Sonny differently too."

"That was two years ago," Will stated.

"I know," Paul didn't know how to explain it. "I'm saying that I noticed he was so different from you and I clung to that. You were so shy and meek. He was loud and outgoing. Your skin, your hair, and eyes, it was all so different. It had to be different."

"Why didn't you want to break up with him?" Will wondered. A small part of Will worried he forced Paul into it. That Paul would never have made that choice on his own.

"It was easier being with Sonny," Paul admitted. "He was comfort, stability. I got used to being with him. Seeing him a few days a week, talking to him when I wanted. There wasn't much pressure in the beginning. And the more pressure Sonny applied, the farther I drifted away. The more pressure Sonny put on me, the more I'd offer him just to, I don't know, appease him, I guess. He wanted me to come out, so I got him an apartment. A few months later, he wanted the same thing, so I gave him a credit card. It was easier that way. Being with him was easier. If I broke up with him, nothing would happen. If I broke up with you," Paul shook his head, "My world would fall apart."

"Sonny was the easy way out. That's why I never broke up with him," Paul told Will. "You, you are anything but easy."

Will quirked a brow and smirked.

"Shut up," Paul chuckled. "You know what I mean."

"I did complicate your life, didn't I?" Will smiled sheepishly.

"Well, since you came to town I got outed, got caught getting a blowjob," Paul listed. He lifted his hand to touch Will's chin, letting him know he was teasing. "Got clawed by Sami Brady, stopped a fight between my ex and my current boyfriend. I-,"

"I get it," Will sighed.

"And I wouldn't change that," Paul promised, eyes locked on Will's. "You're worth it. I want to be with you, only you."

Will smiled. He traced his fingers over Paul's eyebrows.

"I'm sure it hurts, though," Will said, fingers working. "Knowing that Sonny was the one to out you."

"Yeah," Paul admitted, biting his lip. "I talked to Sonny so many times about it too. He knew how much it freaked me out, how important it was for me to be a secret. I can't believe he told someone."

"I'm sure he wasn't thinking," Will consoled. "Like with me when I went after you. All I focused on was what I wanted. What Sonny wanted was to hurt you, me, both of us."

"Well, it worked," Paul shook his head. "I thought after everything he would, at least, keep my secret."

"He loves you and we hurt him. I think it's my fault, though," Will said, fingers trailing along the side of Paul's face. "I took you from him. And," Will licked his lips and pinched his face, "I kind of told him I was gonna do that, steal you away, I mean."

"What?" Paul questioned with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah," Will chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "He kept saying how you didn't care about me and I was just a pretty face. I told him how you always give me what I want. Only, now, after everything, I realize that was kind of a dick-move."

"It wasn't like he was innocent either," Paul said.

"No, but if it wasn't for me, Sonny wouldn't have done this to you," Will insisted. "If he didn't catch me going down on you then he wouldn't be this angry."

"You aren't responsible for his actions," Paul disagreed.

"No, but I'm the reason he's been doing them," Will argued. "I came to town and I screwed everything up."

"In some ways, yeah, you did," Paul acknowledged, smiling when Will pouted. "In others, though, you made everything better. I had everything, money, success, wealth. I had a boyfriend and I should have been happy. I wasn't. I was missing something. I was missing you."

"You, sir, are a cheeseball," Will leaned down and kissed the tip of Paul's nose. "When I was a junior," Will confessed, "In my journalism class, we had to write a letter to ourselves."

"Oh?" Paul hummed, closing his eyes, leaning into Will's hand caressing his face.

"Yeah," Will said. "The teacher said she'd keep them and send them out in ten years. We had to write what we wanted our future life to be. When the future comes we get to read the letter and see how many of our dreams come true."

"What did you ask?" Paul questioned.

"That I want to be an author," Will explained. "That I want to have my own family, be happy. And that I want to be with you."

"It'll happen," Paul promised. He grabbed Will's hand and kissed his palm. "In ten years, we'll be together and you'll be happy."

Tori found them an hour later, slumped together on the couch, fast asleep.

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone arrived at Union Square, an upscale shopping hub in San Francisco. So far, everyone had been awkward around Will and Paul. They didn't know how to act now that they knew Will and Paul were together.

Were they supposed to pretend they didn't know? Were Will and Paul going to kiss in front of them now? And what about in public?

Will, needing to buy a birthday gift for Paul anyway, suggested they go somewhere public to get out of that stifling environment in Paul's condo. As soon as they got to the giant shopping center, everyone broke into smaller groups. They all planned to meet for dinner in a few hours.

Paul's birthday wasn't for another few days but the family was only in town for the weekend. They would all leave tomorrow morning with Will going a few weeks after. Will decided he would spend as much time with Paul as possible before going to school.

"You don't have to get me anything," Paul told Will as they walked through Bloomingdale's.

"Sure, I do," Will argued. "Not from here, but from somewhere. In fact, I'm going to get you the best gift in the entire world."

"Wow," Paul said with a smile. "That's some awfully big talk. Hope you can back it up."

"You know how much I love to win," Will reminded him.

Paul laughed when he looked over his shoulder. A few of the women behind the cologne counter were staring at him.

"Looks like you have some fans," Will commented with a smile.

Will waited patiently as Paul signed autographs and took pictures. He even laughed to himself when one of the girls slipped Paul her number.

"Wow," Will whispered to Paul once they were alone again. "Who knew my boyfriend was so popular?"

"You knew," Paul pinched Will's hip. "You just like to tease me."

"Yep," Will declared. "I do." In a lower voice, Will said, "It turns me on knowing they all want you but you're all mine."

"Ugh," Paul groaned in frustration as Will laughed. "You also love driving me crazy when you know I can't do anything about it."

"I want you to save up all that frustration for tonight," Will shrugged, punching Paul in the arm.

Brady and Eric turned a corner in the store and spotted Will and Paul. The two older men were surprised. To an average observer, Will and Paul looked like two good friends. They weren't standing too close, weren't brushing against each other. At the moment, the two were hitting and shoving the other lightheartedly.

If Will and Paul tried, they might be able to keep their secret for years to come.

Looking over his shoulder, Will spotted Brady and Eric.

"Hey, guys," Will greeted. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw a message. "Think you can keep this one here company?" Will patted Paul's bicep.

"Where are you going?" Paul wondered.

"Did you think I was gonna buy your present with you around?" Will asked looking amused. "Ha!"

While walking away Will lifted his hand in a wave, "See you."

Paul fell into step with Eric and Brady. They walked out of Bloomingdale's and headed toward a Starbucks down the street.

"So," Paul said as they walked. "Are you two seeing anyone?"

"Not exactly," Eric answered. "It's complicated."

"Nope," Brady replied. "I'm playing the field now. I'd ask about your relationship but that would be weird."

"Why?" Paul wondered as he opened the door to the Starbucks.

"Well, it's Will. We've all known him since he was a baby. I don't want to hear about him doing or saying anything," Brady insisted. "It's just weird."

"Not to me," Paul shrugged.

Paul stepped up to the register and ordered a drink. The three men waited for their drinks before sitting down at a table outside.

"Explain it to me," Eric requested. "I mean, how does Will go from being a cute little kid following you around to," Eric looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "What he is now?"

"I don't know if I can explain it," Paul took a sip of his iced green tea. "Will's always been something to me, something more. I was always protective of him."

"That's an understatement," Brady snorted.

"I never saw Will the way you do, Brady," Paul pointed out. "I never saw him as my nephew or anything like that. Maybe because I was so young when he was born, I don't know. So, I never had that problem."

"That's a relief, I suppose," Eric admitted.

"I didn't see Will in any sort of sexual way until he came out," Paul told them. "Even then, I fought it. I wouldn't admit it to myself, to anyone. I was terrified, to be honest."

"Yeah?" Brady asked. "Why?"

"Because it was Will," Paul said. "He's always been the family baby, my baby. I didn't want to see him in a sexual way but I couldn't help it."

"Wait, is that why Will wouldn't talk to you after he came out?" Eric scrunched his nose together.

"Yeah," Paul nodded, taking another sip. "He, uh, told me he was gay and kissed me. I had to reject him and, well, he was too embarrassed to talk to me. He didn't until he met Neil."

"Oh, god, that guy," Brady groaned.

"Why doesn't anyone like him?" Paul wondered. "Will's crazy about him."

"He's not a bad guy," Eric said. "He seemed to care about Will a lot and looked out for him. It was just," Eric paused to think. "After Will came out, he seemed pretty lost, even for him. Then, here comes this guy and Will went from being so small and insecure into this confident young man."

"Plus, you know, it was clear he wanted in Will's pants," Brady added before taking a big slurp of his drink.

Paul lifted his brows, staying quiet. He knew from some rather unfortunate details that Neil had been with Will more times than Paul cared to think about.

"Will said yesterday he'd been with Neil," Eric admitted. "So, I guess a lot of our fears about the guy were valid. He was messing around with Will even though he was too old for him."

"Well," Paul said in Will and Neil's defense, "They slept together but Neil still helped Will out. So, it wasn't like Neil was just after that. They're best friends."

"I don't sleep with my best friend," Brady said, indicating Eric.

"Brady, you sleep with every _female_ friend you have," Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure the only female your age you haven't slept with is Sami."

"Look," Paul said with a shake of his head. "Will says Neil's a good guy. I believe him. It doesn't matter anyway. He's going to grad school in Boston."

"Speaking of school," Eric said. "What about Will?"

"Yeah, how is your relationship going to work if Will's in Salem and you're here?" Brady agreed.

"It's gonna suck," Paul said. "I don't want us to be apart so soon. But Will needs to go to school. He wants to go. Plus, he's got a full scholarship."

"Aren't there schools here he could go to?" Brady questioned.

"I'm sure," Paul nodded. "I just," he paused for a few moments. "I don't want Will to base his life on me. I made that mistake in my last relationship. Will needs to do things for himself. I'm not gonna let him throw away his future for me. Besides, he won't be in school forever. It's only a few years."

"That's thoughtful of you," Eric said. "I hope it works out the way you want."

"True," Brady snapped his fingers. "A breakup between you two would suck so badly for everyone else."

"It's going to be hard enough keeping it a secret from the rest of Salem," Eric replied.

"I'm sorry that you're all in this position," Paul acknowledged. "But thank you."

"You're family," Brady declared. "We do for family. Even if that is hiding your jailbait lover. I'm still bummed about the supermodels, though."

"Give it up, man," Eric rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's just not as cool as the truth," Brady shrugged. "I can't brag about my brother banging my nephew."

"That sounds all sorts of wrong," Eric sighed as Paul laughed.

* * *

As Will walked out of Bloomingdale's, he checked his phone again to make sure he wasn't late. Seeing who he needed, Will jogged across the street and put his hands around Tori's eyes. "Guess who?"

Tori pushed Will's hands away and swatted at his stomach.

"So, I think I have the perfect gift in mind for Paul," Will said as he linked his arm with Tori.

"It's nothing dirty, is it?" Tori questioned.

"No," Will rolled his eyes. "It's romantic. At least, I hope it is. I don't want to give it to him tonight, though. I want to wait until his actual birthday when we're alone."

"You're staying?" Tori asked. "You aren't going back home with the rest of us tomorrow?"

"No, I want to get as much time with him as I can," Will informed her. "Oh, here's our store."

Will pulled the door open to a large bookstore and ushered Tori inside. As soon as the door shut, Will closed his eyes and took a deep inhale.

He loved the smell of books and ink. Loved the idea of so many beautiful words and imaginative worlds surrounding him. Will could spend hours in a store like this and so could Tori.

The two went through rows and aisles, discussing titles and authors. Making recommendations and snickering at the books they hated.

After almost an hour, Will found what he wanted. The perfect gift for the man that could buy anything he could ever want.

"I guess I should message Paul and see where he is," Will commented after they walked away from the cash register.

"No, let's stop and get a drink," Tori put her hand on Will's elbow and pulled.

The two sat down inside the store's café and ordered an iced coffee and a jasmine tea.

"Did you always know about my feelings for Paul?" Will asked as he split a chocolate chip muffin in half for them to share.

"Yes," Tori responded. "I'm sure I knew before you did."

"But you didn't want me with Paul?" Will questioned.

"That's not it," Tori sighed, putting down her cup of tea. "I knew Paul wouldn't come out, couldn't come out. I didn't want either of you to hurt if I could help it. I should have known the two of you wouldn't be able to stay away. You never could."

"And you approve of me, don't you?" Will asked. He felt confident about the answer but he needed to know for sure.

"You know I do, you silly boy," Tori sighed mockingly. "I've always loved you as one of my own. What would I do without our book club meetings?"

"You'd have to join my aunt Jennifer's," Will suggested with a smirk.

"With Adrienne Kiriakis?" Tori gave Will a dry look.

"Oh, yeah," Will chuckled. "That might make things difficult."

"Sonny could make things difficult for all of us if he wanted," Tori pointed out.

Will hadn't considered that. Sonny's family, the Kiriakis family, resided in Salem as well. They were powerful and unpredictable. With just a few words, Sonny could make Will's life in Salem miserable.

Will didn't want to consider what would happen if Sonny did that. Considering Will's close relationship with his stepfather, EJ DiMera, he was certain things would get ugly.

"Yeah," Will said in a somber voice. "I guess he could."

* * *

Paul, Brady, and Eric wandered around a clothing store when Sami and Marlena found them.

Seeing Sami, Paul feared she was going to lay into him now that they were alone. In the end, it wasn't as terrible as he feared.

"And what if some hot twink throws himself at you?" Sami whispered as Paul looked through a clothing rack. "What then?"

"I'd say no," Paul told her plainly. "I only want one person and one person only."

"Well, it wasn't your significant other," Sami pointed out. "So, how do I know you won't cheat on this one?"

"That was different," Paul argued. "The person I'm with now," Paul didn't want to say Will's name out loud in case anyone eavesdropped. "I love them. I always have."

"Hmph," Sami sniffed, unconvinced. "And what about the opposite? What if while in Salem-?"

"That won't happen either," Paul stated. "I'm confident, one hundred percent confident in my relationship. Nothing like that will ever happen."

"Sami, stop grilling the poor boy," Marlena requested. "It's almost time for our reservations, anyway."

Before Sami could walk away, Paul grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"I'm not gonna hurt him," Paul promised. "I'm meant to be with him."

* * *

Will and Tori were chatting over their drinks when someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to see John towering over them.

"I thought I'd find you here," John said. "Tori, do you mind if I speak with Will alone?"

"Not at all," Tori finished the rest of her tea before standing up. "I think I'll go buy a few postcards to send to my father. Excuse me."

"We'll find you when it's time to leave for dinner," Will promised with a smile. He watched Tori walk away, wanting to make sure nothing happened to her.

John took Tori's seat and laid his hands on top of the table.

Will continued smiling. He knew John was aiming for intimidation but it didn't work on Will. This was the same man that gave Will piggyback rides at the fair. The same man that spent $147 trying to win Will a stuffed elephant. The same man that ate so much cotton candy he threw up all over the Ferris wheel while Will and Paul cringed.

It wasn't possible for John to intimidate Will especially when it came to Paul.

"So, you and Paul, huh?" John said in a voice that was a bit too casual.

"Pretty much my entire life," Will answered.

"And to get him you ruined his relationship, destroyed a young man, and outed my son," John stated.

"I didn't destroy Sonny or ruin their relationship. I'm also not the one who outed him," Will denied. "I knew Paul wasn't happy. I pushed until he gave into his desires. He's happier with me and I'm happier with him. I'm sorry that Sonny got hurt but it's not my fault he went off the deep end."

"It's not?" John questioned.

"No," Will took a swig from his coffee. "Besides, if anyone knows about this situation, it's you."

"Me?" John repeated, forehead wrinkling.

"Well," Will pointed out. "My grandma was with my grandpa when you got her pregnant. You didn't mean to hurt anyone but you loved her. She loved you. Not to mention what happened with Tori and what happened with Hope or Kristen. I mean, you should understand better than anyone else."

John's mouth opened and closed, reminiscent of a fish.

"I love Paul," Will promised. "I wouldn't hurt him. I wouldn't cheat on him. He's all I've ever wanted my entire life. I would do anything to protect him."

"Good," John said after a few moments, realizing he lost control of the conversation. "That's good."

"Paul and I are supposed to be together," Will stated. "And I'll do whatever it takes to keep him as happy and as in love as he is today."

"John," Tori came up beside them, shopping bag in her hand. "Face it, Will's the best partner Paul could have found."

"You're right," John admitted.

Will grinned around the rim of his cup.

* * *

Paul smiled at everyone sitting around the table inside their private room. Everyone met up for Paul's early birthday dinner. Almost two hours later, they were still having a good time.

Paul laughed as a waiter placed a birthday cake with candles in front of him. Once the candles were lit, everyone sang the birthday song. Before anyone cut the cake, Paul asked the waiter to take a picture of the entire group.

It was one of the best birthday celebrations Paul had in a while. The food, the wine, the laughter, everything was perfect. Especially Will's red cheeks from stealing sips from everyone's wine glasses when they weren't looking. It reminded Paul how lucky he was. That he had a wonderful family and an even better partner.

There was little more Paul could ask for.

"I think there's one thing we should discuss before we leave," John declared from his spot at the table.

"What?" Paul wondered.

"Sonny," John said in a calm, even tone. "And what you need to do about him."

"Oh," Paul sighed, finishing off his glass.

Will eyed Paul carefully.

"The man needs to pay," Sami demanded.

Given time to think about it, Sami realized what Sonny did. Sonny manipulated her into thinking someone she considered family abused her son. He also verbally and physically attacked Will, took a picture of him without his consent.

Sonny Kiriakis needed to pay.

"The Lord only knows what he'll do with his information on you," Tori agreed. "I don't like this situation."

"I don't know what I can do," Paul admitted. "He's beyond reasoning now."

"It's not you that he's mad at, though," Will said. "It's me. Everything comes down to me."

Paul reached over and grabbed Will's hand. Despite the conversation, Paul felt a deep thrill of satisfaction that he was holding his boyfriend's hand in public.

"Yeah but enough is enough," Brady added. "None of us can let Sonny go after you again, either of you."

"What are you going to do about it then?" Will questioned, head tilted to the side.

"We'll discuss it with Victor when we get back," John stated. "Well, Brady and I will. We'll keep Sami far away."

Sami snorted but agreed.

"It'll get handled," Marlena promised.

Will and Paul shared an uneasy look. They weren't convinced.

* * *

Once they arrived at the condo, Will left Paul and Tori together to go for a walk. He needed to clear his head and wanted to buy some snacks from the convenience store down the road. Also, he wanted to give Tori and Paul some alone time. He knew they didn't get much as it was.

Will walked out of the convenience store with a bag of Oreos and a Slurpee. The drink made the already chilly night even colder. Will would miss it, though, when he was gone. Miss the salt in the air and the smog when he went back to Salem.

As Will crossed the street he spotted a shape standing near the entrance to Paul's condo. Near enough not to look like they were loitering but close enough to be weird. The closer Will got to the building, the clearer the object became.

 _Sonny_ , Will sighed, shoving an Oreo in his mouth.

Will thought about walking by, saying nothing. But he couldn't, not after yesterday.

Instead, Will marched up to Sonny and cleared his throat.

"You're not supposed to be here," Will stated.

Sonny glared at Will. He didn't understand how Will was still there. How another plan of his failed.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Sonny sneered. "I thought you'd be back in Salem by now."

"Did you think that little plan of yours was going to work?" Will wondered. "Did you think telling my mother he was a pervert was a good idea?"

"She seemed to believe it," Sonny shrugged. "And it's true, isn't it? Who else would be in love," Sonny mocked, "With a child?"

"You know nothing like that ever happened," Will said in a steely voice.

"Do I, do I really?" Sonny asked in a mocking tone.

"How could you do that to him?" Will purposely refrained from using Paul's name. "How could you out him?"

"I didn't out him," Sonny argued.

"Yes, you did!" Will exclaimed. "If you loved him how could you do that? Me, sure, you hate me. But him? How could you do that?"

"I had to!" Sonny stepped closer to Will, growling. "You needed to know what it felt like. What if felt like to have everything pulled out from under you. To feel the kind of humiliation you put me through."

"Fine," Will said. "I had to explain to everyone what I did. How I behaved. In front of my mom, my grandma, my uncle, John, Brady, Tori," Will shook his head. "Is that enough humiliation for you? Do you think I suffered enough?"

"No," Sonny declared. "You haven't if you're still here."

Sonny looked over Will in the streetlight. Saw the cookie crumbs on his face, the bright red on his lips from the Slurpee in his hand.

"How could Paul want you instead of me?" Sonny wondered with a shake of his head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Love doesn't make sense," Will countered. "And I'm sorry that I hurt you. That I was stupid and immature but you can't keep doing this. You keep talking about humiliation but you're humiliating yourself even more with this. What we did was wrong but now you just look pathetic."

Sonny scoffed, crossing his arms around his stomach. His shoulders hunched forward while he bit his lip.

"What do I do now, then?" Sonny asked. "I relied on him for everything."

"I don't know," Will answered. "Don't you like traveling, you could do that?"

"With what money?" Sonny spat out. "I let Paul handle everything. Do you know what that's like for me? I have to be in charge of everything, always. And here was this stupid handsome face, this stupid dream guy offering me everything and I took it. I took it and I was the one who was stupid. Why did I give him control over my life?"

Will listened as Sonny ranted, not sure if he should interrupt or not.

"I gave him everything," Sonny confessed. "I relied on him for everything. My entire life was controlled by him. I saw him when he wanted. I talked to him when he wanted. My life revolved around his schedule. And for what? To find out he was using me the entire time? That some stupid baby from that Podunk town means more to him than I do? How is that fair?

"Do you know what it's like to dedicate your entire life, to compromise yourself for another person?" Sonny glared at Will.

Will was close to understanding. Paul rejected Will once, brought all Will's hopes and dreams crashing to the ground. Even then, though, Will knew things weren't over. He knew he meant something to Paul.

Will, wisely, stayed silent.

"No, of course, you don't," Sonny huffed. "You have no idea. And to find out in the worst possible way, to find out the way I did. God," Sonny ran his hands through his hair. "I begged Paul for his attention. I did everything he wanted. And all you had to do was shove your ass in his face and that was that. It was like I didn't exist. I didn't deserve that. I didn't!"

"No," Will agreed, "You didn't. But that doesn't make what you did after alright. You can't sneak into someone's bed or-or spread lies to their family. Or wait outside of their home like a stalker. Or out them! You can't do that. You shouldn't do that."

"Like you know what I should or shouldn't do," Sonny mumbled under his breath.

"I know the person you're most upset with isn't me," Will said. "I think the person you're mad at most is yourself."

Sonny huffed, looking away from Will.

"I think I'm an easy target for you but deep down you're pissed that you let Paul in so deep. That you relied on him when you shouldn't have," Will added. "That's why you can't let go, now. Because you don't know how to move on."

"Shut up," Sonny weakly requested.

* * *

"Will and I had a nice chat today," Tori told Paul as they sat on the sofa after Will left.

"Yeah? About what?" Paul questioned, holding a mug of green tea in his hands.

"About his hopes, his dreams," Tori took a sip of her own tea. "About how much he admired you, respects you," Tori smiled. "How in love with you, he is."

"I'm glad you can see it," Paul smiled back. "Because I've never loved anyone the way I love him."

"I can see that," Tori acknowledged. "I still worry about your career, about what that Sonny character could do but Will? I have no reason to worry about him."

"You never have," Paul said.

Tori reached over and patted Paul's knee. The two opened up to each other in a way they never had before. Now that Paul's secret was out in the open, the two had no reason to hold back.

Over a yawn, Tori asked, "Shouldn't Will have been back by now?"

Paul, realizing how much time had passed, pulled out his phone. When Will didn't answer, Paul rushed out the door.

Paul ran out the condo's lobby and turned left and right. He didn't know where to look first. Thankfully, Paul didn't have to go far.

Slowing to a jog, Paul spotted Will standing a few feet outside the front entrance.

 _What the hell?_ Paul thought when he saw who Will was standing with.

Paul took a deep breath and stomped over to the pair.

"Will!" Paul called.

"Hi," Will smiled gently at Paul, hoping to alleviate some of his worries.

"You freaked me out," Paul scolded.

"Sorry," Will said. "Um," Will looked at Sonny again, "I think I should go upstairs and you should talk."

"You sure?" Paul glanced at Sonny warily.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Will confirmed. His fingers trailed along Paul's arm as he headed inside.

Paul didn't know what to do here. What was he supposed to say to Sonny after everything?

"I'm pissed at you," Sonny declared, taking Paul by surprise.

"Uh," Paul looked around the crowded, dark street.

Sonny rolled his eyes and dragged Paul to an alleyway a few feet away.

"You used me," Sonny said as soon as they were out of sight. "You let me build my life around you and you never once had any intention of doing the same."

Paul didn't have any defense. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sonny was right. Maybe not in the beginning, but towards the end, Paul wasn't going to give Sonny what he wanted.

"Just tell me at least some of what we had was real," Sonny begged. "Please."

"Of course, it was," Paul replied. "I wasn't with you for so long for no reason. I did love you, Sonny. I did. But you have to admit the past few months, things changed."

"Because of Will," Sonny spat out. "Because you wanted him and wouldn't admit it."

"Not just Will," Paul said. "Because of the two of us. We don't work together."

"We did," Sonny stubbornly insisted.

"Can you admit that you were happy, completely happy, the whole time we were together?" Paul challenged. "I wasn't Sonny and that wasn't your fault."

Sonny shook his head, lips clamped together.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you," Paul promised. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what I was feeling sooner. I'm sorry I let things happen with Will before breaking up with you. I'm sorry you had to see us, I'm sorry about everything. But what you're doing now? This isn't you, Sonny. You're better than this."

Sonny sighed, nodding.

"You can't go after Will anymore," Paul told Sonny. "Or me. You need to stop it."

"I just wanted you to hurt," Sonny whispered. "That's all I wanted."

"You need something else to focus on, Sonny," Paul said. "Because as sorry as I am, I'm not putting up with anymore."

Sonny nodded.

"You told someone that I what? Molested Will? Raped him, what?" Paul shook his head. "And you outed me. You outed me, Sonny. You know how terrifying I found that and you did it anyway. You didn't care at all, did you?"

"I told you," Sonny said, "I just wanted you to hurt. I wanted Will to feel as humiliated as you made me feel. I wanted you to feel as betrayed as I did."

"Well, congratulations," Paul declared, "You succeeded. If you come near Will or me again," Paul threatened, "I'll call a lawyer and get a restraining order."

* * *

Sonny took the long way back to his apartment. He needed the time to think, reflect.

He didn't think he was the type of person to out another but here he was. How many times did Sonny talk to Paul about coming back? How many times did Paul talk about how terrifying he found it? How Paul would lose everything?

 _Why did I do that? Why have I done any of the things I've done? When did I become this person?_

No matter what Sonny told Paul or Will, he did notice his and Paul's relationship changed. He recognized that he was drifting from his boyfriend, that they weren't connecting anymore.

But Sonny loved Paul. He didn't want things to change, didn't want to accept what that meant.

Sonny knew, deep down, that things were breaking long before Will Horton came to town.

Sonny walked up the stairs to his apartment. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and paused.

The door was ajar.

Cautiously, Sonny pushed the door the rest of the way open.

His apartment wasn't huge. Just one bedroom, one bathroom but it was newer with luxury upgrades. Sonny had few, but expensive, pieces of furniture. Sitting in his armchair like she owned the place was Sami Brady.

 _No_ , Sonny's brain supplied. _Mrs. Sami DiMera._

"You know," Sami said right away, giving Sonny no time to react. "I can relate to you. I know all about wanting revenge on those that screwed you over. Wanting to destroy the person that your partner cheated with," Sami clasped her hands together. "Unfortunately, for you, the person you want to hurt happens to be my son. My firstborn, my pride and joy."

Sonny closed the door behind him with a short snick.

"You manipulated me," Sami acknowledged. "Not quite so easy. You made me believe Paul hurt my son. Made me believe someone my son loves, someone that's devoted their entire life to making my son happy, abused him. You are the reason Paul came out to his family when he wasn't ready. The reason his career could be in jeopardy now."

Sonny stood perfectly still, eyes latched onto the woman before him. He didn't think anything so small could be so terrifying.

"Now," Sami uncrossed her legs and stood up. She grabbed her purse sitting beside her feet and slid it over her shoulder. "You're not going to bother my son or Paul again. You won't contact them. You won't look at them. You won't even think about them."

Sami swaggered toward Sonny, hips swaying.

"If I find out that my message didn't sink in," Sami reached out and grabbed Sonny's chin. "You're gonna find out what happens to little Kiriakis' that piss me off."

Sami sank the tips of her nails in Sonny's chin before letting go. She strutted toward the door.

"There's a plane ticket voucher with your name on it," Sami said over her shoulder. "Use it."

As the door slammed shut behind her, Sonny glanced at his coffee table. Sure enough, there was an envelope with an airline logo printed across it. Next to that was his laptop, screen open. Sonny looked through his documents for the picture of Will he saved from his phone.

Sami deleted it. It was gone.

* * *

"You're sure he didn't bother you?" Paul asked as he followed Will into their bedroom after wishing Tori goodnight.

"I bothered him," Will reminded Paul. "He was standing there and I confronted him."

"God, does he just hang outside the building now?" Paul wondered, pulling off his shirt and pants, planning on taking a shower.

"Look," Will turned to face Paul, looking him up and down in his black boxer shorts. "Sonny's mad and he has every right to be. He'll most likely always be mad. I can live with that. Can you?"

"I've told you before I regret hurting him," Paul tossed his shirt on the floor. "I don't regret you. I'd like it if Sonny was fine with me one day. But I'm not gonna lose any sleep over it if it doesn't happen."

"Okay," Will nodded. "I hope he gives up trying to ruin our lives."

"That would be nice," Paul agreed. "But don't go freaking me out like that. For all I know he could have kidnapped you or something."

"I already got a lecture from your mom," Will admitted. "I don't need one from you too."

"Yeah, yeah," Paul dismissed. "Why's your mouth all red, by the way?"

"Slurpee," Will said as a sly smile spread across his face. "You know, your mom's in bed now. And Sonny did have one good idea."

"What?" Paul asked skeptically.

"He said all I had to do was shove my ass in your face and I'd get whatever I wanted," Will turned around and smiled at Paul over his shoulder, wiggling his backend. "Think he was right?"

Paul licked his lips, trying not to smile. "Guess there's only one way to find out."

Will grabbed Paul's hands and guided him towards a chair in the corner of the room. Paul plopped into the chair after Will pushed his shoulders.

Will, seeing Paul's IPod on a docking station, searched for a song to set the mood he wanted.

"What are you doing?" Paul questioned, nerves tingling in anticipation. He didn't know what Will had up his sleeve.

"Getting ready," Will said as he leaned against a dresser. He purposely cocked his hips, sticking out his butt.

"Ready for what?" Paul murmured, staring at the curve of Will's ass.

Instead of answering, Will hit play when he found the perfect song and put it on repeat. He stepped out of his shoes and socks, kicking them to the side.

Paul leaned back in his seat as Will began swaying his hips.

"I like this song," Will whispered, rolling his hips in time to the beat. "Used to dance to it when I'd sneak into clubs."

"Yeah?" Paul asked, eyes locked on Will.

"Mmm hmm," Will popped the button at the bottom of his shirt. "Take my shirt off, wear my tightest jeans. Wait until I had a crowd."

"Crowd?" Paul swallowed as inch by inch of Will's muscular torso was revealed.

Will tossed his shirt at Paul, hands sliding over his exposed skin.

"I like to dance," Will admitted. "And I like it when men watch me."

Paul clenched his left fist as the right gathered Will's shirt. He brought it to his face and inhaled Will's familiar scent.

Will, hips twirling, spun in a lazy circle. Paul watched in avid fascination, eyes locked on Will's hips.

Without Paul noticing, Will unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Paul marveled at the way Will managed to shove his pants down and still swirl his hips in time to the music.

Will, struggling a bit with the tight pants, kicked them aside. He grinned when Paul moaned at his choice of underwear.

Will stood in nothing but a pair of tight navy blue briefs. They were cut high on both sides, exposing most of Will's thighs. The backside hugged Will's firm ass beautifully. The color contrasted with Will's tan and showed off all the bruises and bites littering his skin.

With a confident smile, Will sauntered towards a speechless Paul. He grabbed the shirt in Paul's hands and tossed it over his shoulder.

Fingertips trailing up and down his bare arms, Paul had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Will rocked his hips from side-to-side, moving in a slow circle. He knocked his hips against Paul's chest, arching his back as far as he could.

Will straddled Paul's lap, knee on either side of Paul's legs. He let his hands map Paul's broad shoulders and thick neck. All while Will's hips rocked against Paul's, gyrating in his lap.

"So," Will leaned in close, breath puffing across Paul's lips, "Do you think he was right?"

"Do I think who was right?" Paul asked eyes glazed over. He lifted his hips helplessly trying to rub against Will.

Will turned in his seat with a triumphant grin. He ground against Paul's groin, feeling Paul's hardness beneath him. Holding onto the sides of the chair for traction, Will rolled his hips. He laughed in delight when Paul groaned.

"Baby," Paul praised, reaching out for Will's sides.

"M'not done yet," Will teased as he lowered his left shoulder and looked over it at Paul.

"Yes, you are," Paul threatened, clamping his hands on Will's hips, bringing him down harder against Paul's lap.

"Mmm," Will groaned, sliding his ass against Paul's length. "Feel so good."

"Yes," Paul agreed. He reached forward and laved his tongue along Will's strong shoulders. He sunk his teeth into the tender skin, biting and sucking.

"P-Paul," Will's hips stuttered before circling harder.

Paul snaked one hand from Will's hips to the front of his tented briefs.

"Yes," Will hissed when Paul slipped his hand inside his underwear, rubbing.

Paul and Will dry humped against the other until they found a steady rhythm. With Paul's mouth clamped on his skin and Will's head thrown back, Will let out a silent scream as he pulsed against Paul's hand.

Paul waited until Will finished before lifting Will up a few inches. Just enough for Paul to yank both of their underwear down to their knees.

Paul placed Will back in his lap, rubbing his cock against the seam of Will's ass. Will, understanding what Paul wanted, helped spread his cheeks so Paul could glide between them.

"Fuck," Paul groaned in Will's ear. One arm wrapped around Will's waist, keeping him still as Paul mimicked fucking Will.

Paul brought the hand covered in Will's come up to Will's mouth. Will, knowing what Paul wanted, licked his hand all over. He slurped up the seminal fluid and made a large show of savoring it.

"God," Paul grabbed Will's neck and yanked him into a rough kiss, chasing the taste of Will's come.

Will arched his back again, causing Paul's cock to hit Will's hole. Paul did it again and again, toying with the idea of slipping into Will bare.

"Can I?" Paul whispered between wet kisses.

"Hmm?" Will hummed, boneless in Paul's arms. His spent cock twitched in interest. Will knew he would be ready to go again soon.

"Just the tip?" Paul requested, kissing Will so soft and sweet.

Will moaned and nodded. He was equal parts excited and scared.

Will had never done anything close to this before. Nothing without a condom and nothing without preparation

"Gonna feel so good," Paul promised. "Just the tip, okay? Just the tip," Paul repeated to reassure himself just as much as Will.

Will raised his knees, balancing over Paul. He reached behind him to hold his cheeks apart to make it easier for Paul.

"So, so good," Paul whispered, licking along Will's back and spine. "So, good."

Slow and cautious, Paul grabbed his dick and held it upright. He smacked it against Will's ass a few times, stroking the base.

Will and Paul both held their breaths as Paul, using Will's sweat from the friction of his rubbing and a bit of spit, pushed inside.

Will whined and squirmed as the head of Paul's cock barely breached his entrance.

"Oh, fuck," Paul grunted as he continued working his cock, taking all his strength not to shove inside of Will completely.

In a matter of moments, Paul's hips twitched, legs shaking as he came. While mouthing wetly at Will's back, Paul worked his cock through his orgasm.

Will's legs collapsed when Paul pulled out.

"God," Paul moaned. He lifted Will up and tossed him on the bed nearby, face down. He dropped to his knees, dragging Will to the edge so Will's torso was on the bed and his legs dangled over.

"Feels wet," Will mumbled, grinding against the mattress.

"Fuck," Paul prized Will's cheeks open and admired the sight.

Paul wasn't deep enough inside Will for his come to stay. Instead, it all leaked out, slowly dripping down Will's crack.

"So fucking beautiful," Paul moaned before licking a stripe from Will's balls to the base of his spine.

Will bunched the sheets in his hands, crying out.

"Love tasting myself on your skin," Paul confessed. "Want it deep next time. Want to see you push it all out."

"Paul," Will pleaded.

"I got you, baby," Paul promised. He licked up every drop of come along Will's opening, tongue dipping inside. At the same time, his hands fondled Will's balls.

Will came with a high-pitched yelp as Paul slurped both of Will's balls into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Paul praised as he rested the side of his face against Will's ass. He nipped the fleshy globe playfully. "I love you so much."

Will, taking a few minutes to recover, stretched from the tip of his toes to the top of his fingers.

"Are you talking to me or my ass?" Will asked with a grin.

"Both," Paul breathed, caressing Will's ass one last time before standing up.

"Ugh," Will complained as he rolled over. "I came all over the bed."

"Yes, yes you did," Paul leered. "And I came all over you."

"You better not be riddled with disease," Will warned in a teasing tone. "Or I'm gonna be pissed."

"I'm not," Paul promised. "Team tests for things like that every month."

"Why?" Will wrinkled his nose as he stood up and helped Paul pull off the soiled comforter.

"Lots of groupies around. Gotta treat it while you can," Paul said. "The team takes that kind of thing seriously."

"Good," Will nodded. "For the record, I'm nice and clean too."

"Unlike this bed," Paul pointed out. "I'll be back."

Paul threw on his underwear and took the blanket down the hall to the laundry room. At the same time, Will turned off the IPod and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Will and Paul washed off in the shower, taking turns washing the other's hair and sharing sweet kisses. By the time the two were back in bed, hair wet, and skin flushed, Will nuzzled into Paul's neck.

"I don't want this to end," Will confessed, so at ease in Paul's arms.

"I don't either," Paul agreed. "But you're going to school. You want to go to school."

"Not as much as I want you," Will breathed, pressing closer to Paul.

"I love you," Paul stated "You know that. But I can't let you ruin your life for me."

"What does that mean?" Will asked, clutching Paul as tight as he could.

"You have a full scholarship, baby," Paul explained. "You picked out your classes. You've emailed your roommate. You worked out a schedule at the pub for when your classes start. T's going to the same school, all your friends too. Your entire life is waiting for you back home."

"But I don't wanna leave you," Will whispered. "Not when I just got you."

"We have our entire lives to be together," Paul promised. He adjusted his hold on Will to look him in the eyes. "You said it yourself before; you'd get overwhelmed living in San Francisco. I don't want you disrupting your entire life to be with me, baby."

"You don't want to live with me?" Will asked, looking wounded.

"That's not what I said," Paul brushed Will's cheek with his thumb. "I made the mistake of ruling Sonny's life. I don't want that for you. I want you to have your own life, have your own goals."

"I don't want you to take care of me," Will argued. "I don't need you to take care of me. I could go to school here. I've been looking into it. I could. And no one would have to know about us. I wouldn't give away your secret."

"I'm not worried about that, baby," Paul promised. "I'm worried about you."

"But-," Will tried.

"How about we make a deal?" Paul suggested.

"Like what?" Will wondered, blinking up at Paul.

"You go to Salem U for one semester," Paul said. "You go to school, you work at the pub, you hang out with your friends. And we see each other during every break, every day off. Every road trip the team takes near Illinois. Any time we can manage it. If it doesn't work, if we're miserable, if you hate going to Salem U, we'll fix it."

"One semester?" Will mulled it over.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "If it's awful, you transfer to a school here. I just, I want you to have every opportunity in life."

"Okay," Will agreed. "One semester and we'll decide. You promise we'll see each other whenever we can?"

"Get out a calendar," Paul said. "I'll schedule it all right now."

"Yeah?" Will smiled.

"Yep," Paul nodded, kissing Will. "Besides, if everything goes well for the team we'll keep playing into November. As soon as baseball's over, I'll come to Salem."

"Oh, yeah?" Will laughed.

"Mmm hmm," Paul smiled. "We won't be apart for long."

"You're gonna have to fight Neil for breaks, though," Will realized. "I already promised him he'd get me then."

"Oh, is that so?" Paul wrapped his arms around Will, tickling his sides.

"Yes," Will laughed, rolling away. "You'd like Neil. Maybe we could all spend time together."

"I'd have to stake my claim," Paul informed Will. "Mark my territory, that type of thing."

"Or," Will grinned, "We could have a three-,"

"No!" Paul laughed, knowing Will was joking.

"Oh, alright," Will mock sighed. "I'll just stick with you then."

"I'm more than enough for you, baby," Paul huffed, flexing his pecs and biceps.

"Don't I know it?" Will leered, rubbing all over Paul's skin.

As Will's thumbs flicked over Paul's nipples, Paul laughed. "Again? We have to get up early and see everyone off to the airport."

"Hey, you're the one that wants me to leave for five months," Will shrugged. He leaned down and kissed over Paul's nipple. "I gotta get my fill while I can."

"In that case," Paul crossed his arms behind his head and grinned. Settling against the pillows as Will worshipped him with his mouth.

The two spent the rest of the night and early morning mapping each other's skin with their tongues and hands. They kissed until their lips swelled and their jaws hurt. Even then they weren't satiated.

No matter how long they were together, how many days, weeks, months, or years, the two would never get enough of the other.

* * *

Knock Knock

" _Hey," Marlena said in a gentle voice as she opened the hospital room door. "Are you three up for some visitors?"_

 _Sami, exhausted, but radiant nodded. She adjusted a blue bundle of blankets in her arms and sat up taller._

 _Paul, clinging to Marlena's hand, hid behind her leg. Sometimes Sami scared him. She was loud and scary, especially when her tummy looked like a balloon about to pop._

" _Come here, little dude," Austin Reed beckoned, waving Paul over._

 _Paul scampered over to Austin, allowing him to hoist Paul up in his arms._

" _Aright, Paul," Austin said as he held him in the air. "You ready to meet the new baby?"_

 _Paul nodded several times, making his little bowtie go askew._

" _Here he is," Sami said, pulling the blanket down to reveal a baby._

" _Wow," Paul whispered as he caught sight of the tiny pink face poking out of the blankets. "It's so small."_

" _Yeah," Sami agreed, tracing her baby's perfect nose and perfect lips. "He's beautiful."_

 _Paul nodded again, reaching out._

" _Here," Austin suggested. He placed Paul in the chair next to Sami's bed. "Now, you gotta be super careful, alright? Make sure you listen to my directions."_

" _Yes," Paul responded, holding out his arms._

 _Austin took his son from Sami and smiled. He didn't think it was possible to love something so soon, so fast._

" _Paul," Austin said, kneeling down beside him. "This is baby Will."_

 _Austin placed Will's bottom on Paul's lap and his head on Paul's arms. "Watch his head, okay buddy?"_

" _Wow," Paul breathed again, getting a closer look at the baby._

 _Sami smiled watching as Paul stared down at her son like he was the sun and the moon rolled into one._

" _Where's my camera?" Marlena said through tears as she searched through her purse._

 _Paul examined the baby. His skin was so pink and soft when Paul touched him. The baby even smelled nice which Paul didn't expect. He thought babies were supposed to be stinky._

" _He's so pretty," Paul praised._

" _Careful," Austin urged when Paul shifted. "He's delicate right now. We don't want to hurt him."_

" _I'd never hurt him," Paul promised with wide-eyes. "Never ever ever." Staring down at Will again, Paul said, "I'll never hurt you, little baby."_

" _That's good," Austin grinned. "It's gonna be your job to watch out for him. Think you can handle it?"_

" _Yes," Paul nodded earnestly. "I'll take the bestest care of him, forever and ever."_

" _That's what I want to hear," Austin stood up and moved to Sami's side._

" _You can talk to him," Sami told Paul as she took Austin's hand. "He needs to eat soon anyway."_

" _Hi, baby," Paul cooed. "Hi, baby."_

 _With a tiny whimper, the baby opened his big blue eyes._

 _Paul gasped as a flash went off before him._

 _Marlena lowered her camera and smiled at the sight. She managed to capture the first moment Will ever laid eyes on Paul perfectly. She knew it was a special moment, with Paul's scabby knees showing, crooked bowtie, and little blazer in place. With Will staring up at Paul in deep fascination._

" _I love you, baby," Paul whispered, kissing Will's forehead. "I love you."_

 _Marlena and Paul stayed in that hospital room for hours. Paul gazed at Will in wonder almost the entire time. He marveled at every twitch of Will's nose, every noise he made. He asked question after question about the baby. About why Sami put Will at her breast to feed him, why they patted Will's back when he finished eating. Where Sami's big, round belly went and if Will really did fit inside there once. Wondering why Will slept all the time and why he wasn't talking yet. Asking if Paul could take Will home with him because Paul could do a much better job protecting from his own room than in a hospital._

Knock Knock

 _Tori Narita popped her head into Sami's room with a determined expression on her face._

" _Hello," Tori said primly. "I'm here to collect my son."_

" _Good luck with that," Sami rolled her eyes in Paul's direction. "I don't think he's going anytime soon."_

 _Tori followed Sami's eyes and startled at the sight of her six-year-old._

 _Paul sat on Austin's lap as he watched Will sleep in Sami's arms._

" _Paul-san," Tori said. "It's time to leave."_

" _No, Mommy!" Paul begged. "I can't go, now. My baby needs me!"_

" _Your baby?" Tori frowned, confused._

" _Yes," Marlena responded in a frosty tone. "Paul's rather attached to my grandson."_

" _Oh," Tori replied. She took a step closer to Paul, glancing at the baby for the first time._

 _Tori was biased. She could admit that. To her, her own son was the most breathtaking sight anyone could ever see. But, the small baby her son stared at adoringly was beautiful._

" _Congratulations," Tori told Sami and Austin. "He's precious."_

" _Thank you," Sami said, looking and sounding as sincere as anyone had ever known._

" _Come, Paul," Tori ordered. "We need to go home. Grandfather is calling soon."_

" _But my baby," Paul whined._

" _Will's not going anywhere," Austin promised._

" _You can see him anytime you want," Sami assured Paul._

" _When Sami gets out of the hospital," Marlena suggested. "Your father and I will take you over to see baby Will again. If your mother agrees," Marlena turned to Tori with an expectant look._

" _Please, Mommy, please?" Paul stuck out his lower lip. "I love him already."_

" _Of course," Tori gave in, heart melting at the sight of her son's pleading._

" _Good," Paul grinned. He scooted closer to the baby and ever so gently kissed his cheek. "I love you, baby Will. I'll see you soon."_

 _Paul held his mother's hand as he walked out of the hospital room. His little brown eyes stayed on the bundle of blue blankets for as long as he could. He didn't want to let the baby out of his sight._

* * *

Author's note:

The next chapter is going to be the last.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**August**

Will Horton shouldered the door to his dorm open and dropped his backpack. Today marked the end of his third week of college and he felt exhausted.

Will kicked off his shoes and socks while balancing a personal pan pizza and soda. Not the most nutritious lunch but Will didn't feel up to eating in the main dining hall at the student union.

The dorm was empty and Will couldn't have been happier about it. Paul should call any minute and Will preferred being alone during those talks.

Will checked his phone. No call yet.

Will wanted to collapse on his bed but instead, he picked up his things. His roommate was anal about messes. If Will so much as left a pencil out of place the guy freaked out. Will hated him.

Will thought having a roommate would be fun but the guy was a tool. The roommate, Trevor, always had _Law and Order_ on in the room. He made weird sounds when he chewed and snored in his sleep. He always got the strangest look on his face in reference to Will's sexuality, like he needed to sneeze. Will contemplated begging EJ DiMera, his stepfather, to pull some strings and kick the kid out.

Instead of whining about it, though, Will endured.

After putting his shoes away under his bed, Will checked his phone. No calls or texts. With a sad shake of his head, Will tossed the phone on his bed and grabbed his pizza.

The dorm was rather small. It had just enough room for two twin beds, two closets, two desks, a mini-fridge, and a sink. Trevor brought his own smaller television that Will wasn't allowed to touch. Will's half of the room featured pictures of his family and friends, including one Will took on his last evening out with Paul. On Trevor's half, there were posters of horses.

On the day he moved in, Will cracked a joke about hanging a _Brokeback Mountain_ poster to complete the theme. Trevor didn't laugh.

Despite moving homes throughout his childhood, Will always had his own bedroom. When he lived in a tiny apartment with Sami, when he lived in the Kiriakis mansion with Lucas and Kate, Will had a space of his own. Hell, in the DiMera mansion Will had his own bedroom and a room just for studying. Whenever Trevor got on his nerves, Will daydreamed about moving back into the mansion. He yearned for the days when he could wander down a hallway away from everyone and anyone like in the mansion.

Will finished his pizza and his drink and there was still no call. He read a chapter in one of his textbooks and no call.

Will considered calling Paul himself but didn't want to look desperate. He didn't want Paul to know he was sitting around waiting for his call. That seemed a little too pathetic for Will's liking.

Once four o'clock hit, Will gave up. Paul wasn't calling.

Will put his book back on his shelf and stretched his arms over his head.

Feet dragging, Will opened the door to his small wardrobe. He grabbed a blue shower caddy, slipped on his shower shoes, and undressed. He threw his clothes in his pop-up hamper and wrapped a red towel around his waist.

He checked his phone one last time, nothing.

After locking up his room, Will took the short walk down to the communal bathroom.

The building was rather small for it being a freshman hall. It was four stories with study rooms and a small gym on the bottom floor. The other three floors comprised the bedrooms and bathrooms, separated by gender. Some days, Will wished Salem U was large enough to have a queer friendly dorm like some of the bigger colleges.

Will unlocked the bathroom door and, thank God, found an open shower stall available.

The men's bathroom looked outdated but clean. One side of the bathroom had four toilet stalls, four urinals, and sinks. The other half of the room contained four shower stalls and a bathtub Will had never seen anyone use. Everything was the same shade of off-white with faded black grout.

Will closed a grubby looking shower curtain behind him and threw his towel over the shower rod. Will learned it was easier to bathe in the late afternoon than early in the morning or at night. Only a few others did the same so Will didn't need to wait in line for a shower and there was always hot water.

As the warm water cascaded over his blonde hair, gliding down his skin, Will closed his eyes.

 _I miss Paul._

It was late August. Will hadn't seen Paul in person in only a few short weeks but it felt like longer. Sure, they spoke on the phone for, at least, a few minutes every day. They sent texts throughout the day as well as pictures. Skyped whenever their schedules aligned. Will even subscribed to MLB Live so he could watch all Paul's games whenever he wanted.

Despite all that, it wasn't enough.

Will missed touching his boyfriend. He missed falling asleep with his nose pressed along Paul's pulse point. He missed the way Paul would fling his arms in his sleep, rocking the entire bed.

Will missed Paul's kisses. His hands sweeping along Will's body. Missed his mouth and his tongue, his fingers, and his cock.

Will missed everything and kept it to himself. He didn't want Paul to know how rough Will felt. Didn't want Paul to feel guilty or think Will was weak. They both agreed to wait until Will's first semester finished before making any decisions.

Will didn't know if he could wait that long.

Will was having a hard time adjusting to college. This was the first time he was living on his own and he hated his roommate. Most of his courses were fine but his math class was going to kill him. Will didn't know how to keep up with his classes, his homework, and papers, as well as studying and his shifts at the pub.

Also, Will didn't realize how little he would see his siblings. Will got used to seeing them every day. Helping to tuck them into bed and babysitting whenever he had free time. Now, Will didn't have free time and if he did his mom never asked him to help out anymore.

Will even wished he could see more of his mom and he never thought that day would ever come. On the days Will overslept, he'd rush out the dorm with his hair a mess and shirt untucked. He'd always hear a British accent in his head scolding him for looking so sloppy.

Wishing he had more of EJ's criticisms and missing Sami's presence was how Will knew he hit rock bottom.

Worst, and most embarrassing of all, Will hadn't made many new friends. There was T, of course, but they didn't share any lectures or courses. He sometimes hung out with Neil's friends but it was always awkward now. Will hooked up with a few before but now that wasn't an option things became strained. So far, Will hadn't been able to connect with any of his own classmates. He'd talk to people in his dorm and classes, chit-chat with them but no one he could call his friend.

Will missed Neil. He missed Paul.

With a sniff, Will rested his forehead against the tile on the wall. Soon enough, tears mixed with the spray of the shower.

Will was grateful no one else was in the bathroom so he could cry without judgment.

* * *

Paul, home after an energizing win, threw his keys on a table near his door. He poured himself a glass of water, guzzling it down. Once he made his way to the bedroom, Paul stripped to his underwear and moved to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and flossed. Paul even pulled out a fancy night cream he used and slathered it on his face.

Done in the bathroom, Paul lay in bed and pulled out his phone.

12:37 am. Too late to talk to Will.

With a frown, Paul closed his eyes.

 _I miss Will._

Paul told Will he missed him every time they spoke but Will didn't know the extent of it. Paul got so used to Will being in the condo, being in San Francisco that Paul didn't know what to do without him now.

They had only been together a short amount of time but that didn't matter to Paul. For those weeks, Paul had everything he wanted. Now, it felt like he was missing a vital part of his existence, of himself.

Paul hadn't even washed his sheets since Will left. Rolling onto his stomach, Paul shoved his nose in the spot Will slept and inhaled. He detected a tiny hint of Will, his sweat, cologne, and natural scent.

 _Would it be pathetic if I asked him to send me a shirt or something? That way I'd always get to smell him. Is that creepy?_

Paul hadn't gone out with his teammates much since Will left. He always came up with one excuse after another. His favorite lie was he had to go home and entertain a guest. They didn't need to know that usually meant having Skype sex with Will. Although, more often than not, the two talked, relishing in the sight of the other.

For some reason, Paul just didn't have it in him to go out and party. He knew he'd have to flirt with women all night, maybe even have to take one home. That was his routine. Paul would go out a few times a month, party hard and long, makes sure his antics showed up in at least one tabloid.

Paul knew he needed to keep up his playboy lifestyle but it just wasn't him anymore. It didn't appeal to him. The papers all speculated that he had settled down and they had no idea how right they were.

Now, Paul's reputation didn't seem so important. He still went to his photoshoots, donated his time and his money to his favorite charities. But other than that, he was turning into a homebody.

 _I hope Will has his phone on silent,_ Paul thought as he dialed Will's number. He waited until the voicemail picked up.

"Hi, this is Will. Leave a message and I'll call you back," Will's bright voice sang over the line.

Paul hung up and dialed again. He just wanted to hear Will's voice. He'd give anything to hold Will in his arms and sing him to sleep.

When Will woke the next morning, he checked his phone first thing. He had twenty-seven missed calls from Paul and two voicemails.

"I miss you, baby," Paul whispered into his phone. "I wish you were here or I was there. I just miss you."

The next voicemail was Paul singing Will's song. "Who knows how long I've loved you, you know I love you still…"

* * *

Will tugged at his tank top, adjusting his laptop on his mattress. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing how Paul enjoyed it when it was a mess.

 _Come on,_ Will thought as he hit the dial button on Skype. _Pick up._

Trevor, the roommate, left ten minutes ago for a party. This was Will's chance. He knew Paul didn't have a game today. They could make up for yesterday if Paul answered.

Will's smile slid off his face, hopes dwindling when Paul's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey," Will perked up, sitting up straighter.

"Baby," Paul breathed, a smile splitting his face. "I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you yesterday. My shoulder was feeling weird so I had the physical trainer work on it before the game."

"Are you okay?" Will's annoyance at Paul missing their call slipped away.

"I think so," Paul rolled his shoulder forward and back, rubbing it. "It's been tightening up on me."

"Did you put ice on it?" Will fretted. The faster he talked, the wilder his hand gestures became. "Because whenever I hurt after I'd play in high school I'd tape an ice bag on my arm. Then again, I didn't pitch. So, maybe it's different. Or maybe the pain is different. I don't know. Or-,"

"Breathe," Paul chuckled, eyes warm and smile fond.

"Sorry," Will licked his lips, cheeks pink.

Paul said nothing. He moved his laptop closer to his face, wanting a better look at Will.

"What are you doing?" Will questioned when Paul just stared at him.

"Looking," Paul answered. He sat cross-legged on his bed with his elbow on his knee. He rested his chin on his hand while staring at Will. With a deep sigh, Paul grinned. "I just want to look at you, all day. Is that weird?"

"Little bit," Will teased, nose scrunching together. "But I know what you mean."

Will and Paul quieted down, gazing at the other, admiring.

Will wished his laptop was fancier. His screen didn't do justice to how gorgeous Paul was. It didn't show off the twinkle in his eyes or the smattering of freckles on his cheeks. The perpetual sunburn on the bridge of his nose because Paul always forgot sunscreen. Will lived for those details.

While staring at Paul, Will's eyes began to water. He didn't understand why or how. Will was beyond happy looking at Paul. But for some reason, Will couldn't control his tears.

"What's wrong, baby?" Paul asked in a gentle, concerned voice. In a voice that soothed Will to his core. A voice that felt like warm arms and a steady heartbeat.

"I don't know," Will sniffed but refused to look away from Paul.

"You tell me everything," Paul encouraged. He needed to know what Will was thinking, what he was feeling. He had to know.

"It's hard," Will whispered.

"What is?" Paul pressed.

"Everything," Will admitted with a small sob. "Missing you and school and no one notices me. It's like I'm twelve again except no one makes fun of me."

"Baby," Paul sighed. "It's only been a few weeks. Things will get better."

Will crossed his arms and nodded. He trusted Paul, knew he would never make light of Will's worries or fears. He never had.

Paul had always been and will always be Will's great protector.

"If it makes you feel better," Paul confessed. "I miss you just as much, maybe more."

"Doubt it," Will argued.

"I haven't changed the sheets because they smell like you," Paul said. "I even thought about making you send me a shirt of yours so I could sniff it all day."

Will smiled, wiping his eyes. "I watch highlights from your games just to look at you."

"I fell asleep last night singing your song to your voicemail," Paul replied in a no-nonsense tone. "I'm not losing this round, baby."

"I guess not," Will conceded.

"It'll get better. I promise," Paul declared. "Only a few more weeks and we'll see each other in person. We can make it."

Will nodded. They could make it. They would make it. They had no other choice.

* * *

 **September**

Will walked into a bright hotel lobby and nodded at the concierge at the front desk. He adjusted his backpack over his shoulder and let out a slow, steady breath.

Will moved into the restroom just off the front lobby. He did his business before changing out of the clothes he wore to drive over.

Once redressed, Will washed his hands. He looked in the mirror and frowned, unhappy with his appearance. After splashing some water on his face and using some chap stick, Will felt confident.

Will turned to look over his shoulder in the mirror to admire the cut of his pants. The dark wash jeans look plastered to his skin and showed off all his best parts. Will pulled on the bottom of his blue button up and smiled.

 _Paul won't be able to resist._

Will sauntered out of the restroom and over to the hotel bar to wait for Paul.

Paul was playing a game against the St. Louis Cardinals that day, a Wednesday. After his shift ended, Will borrowed one of EJ's cars and booked it to St. Louis. It was only a little more than an hour and a half away from Salem but Will was nervous. This was his first time meeting Paul in a hotel.

As soon as Paul's game finished and he returned to the hotel, they'd have all night. By morning, Paul and the team would fly back West. Will would drive back to Salem to make it in time for his first lecture of the day. No one would ever know Will left.

Will drummed his fingers on the bar top and smiled at a bartender when she walked over. "Can I get a sprite and some limes?"

"Sure," the woman nodded, pleased Will didn't try to order anything alcoholic. She shouldn't have let him sit at the bar at all but there weren't many people there yet.

Will sipped the drink through a red skinny straw and spun around on his barstool to eye the lobby entrance. He knew Paul would be, at least, another half-hour but he was anxious. He couldn't wait to get his eyes, hands, and mouth on his boyfriend.

"Hello there, handsome," a feminine voice said from Will's side.

"Huh?" Will turned to stare at a middle-aged woman with a slight frown.

"You," the woman batted clumped lashes at him and gave him a crooked smile.

Will stared at the red color staining the woman's lips. It was lipstick of some kind but it dried strange, showing off the woman's dry, cracked mouth.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a bar like this?" the woman leered, arching her back and showing off her low-cut dress.

"Uh," Will swallowed, uncomfortable. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Just my lucky day," the woman scooted closer to Will and put her hand on his upper thigh. "I was waiting for someone too."

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing," Will prized the woman's claw-like fingers off his leg.

"Sure we are, hot stuff," the woman grabbed her small purse and pulled it open. She showed off a wad of cash. "I think that will be more than sufficient for what I want."

Will's mouth fell open as he realized the implications of her statement. Will floundered, "What? I'm not a-."

A loud commotion near the front of the hotel diverted Will's attention. A large group of men walked through the lobby to the elevator banks. Recognizing a few, Will hopped off his barstool.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Will told the woman as he slipped a few bills on the bar top for his drink. "But I'm not that kind of guy."

Paul, lingering toward the back of the group of players, searched around for Will. Spotting him jogging out of the bar, it took all Paul's strength not to rush at Will and take him in his arms.

"Hey, little Will," a few of Paul's teammates greeted. They knew Will from his time in San Francisco and didn't think it strange he was meeting Paul in a hotel now.

Everyone knew how close Paul was to Will. As far as they knew, Will was like a little brother to Paul.

"Hi," Will waved to a few of the guys as he calmed his breathing. He stopped in front of Paul, bursting with energy. "Hey."

"Hey," Paul parroted back, eyeing Will up and down. "Let's, uh, go upstairs and catch up."

"Sure," Will nodded, pleased when he noticed Paul couldn't take his eyes off Will's thighs.

The two stepped into an elevator with a few of Paul's teammates. With a chuckle, Will said, "You won't guess what just happened in the bar."

"What?" Paul asked, eyes dragging up from the curve of Will's thighs.

"Some woman thought I was a prostitute," Will said with a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Paul spat out as his teammates guffawed. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Will shrugged, smiling. "I was sitting and she came onto me. I thought she was just weird but she showed me a wad a cash."

"You should have taken it," one teammate suggested.

"She was older than my mom," Will shivered. He had no interest in women let alone one that old.

"Your mom is in her thirties," Paul rolled his eyes, arms crossed. "She's not that old."

"She is?" another teammate asked. "What does she look like? Can I have her number?"

"She's married to a hot, British millionaire," Will informed him. "I don't think you've got a chance."

"Damn," the guy mock-complained.

 _Ding_

"This is our floor," Paul said.

Paul and Will stepped out. Paul's teammates continued talking to Will as they walked to their rooms. They enjoyed teasing Paul with as many embarrassing anecdotes they could tell.

"Yeah, yeah," Paul dismissed as he grabbed Will's elbow and dragged him down the hall. "Will and I have shit to do."

"Bye, guys," Will called. Once the coast was clear, Will took Paul's hand and squeezed.

Paul unlocked the door to his room as fast as possible. He waited until the door closed to yank Will into a hug.

"I missed you so much," Paul whispered as he buried his nose in Will's hair. He rested his palms flat against Will's lower back, thumb brushing under Will's shirt. "God, baby."

Will wrapped his arms around Paul's shoulders and squeezed. He squeezed so tight he wanted their bodies to morph into one. He wanted to be so close he couldn't tell where his body ended and Paul's began.

"I missed you," Will huffed against Paul's throat, lips and lashes brushing his skin. "I missed everything about you."

"Let me look at you," Paul stepped away from Will, keeping his hands on his back.

Even in the horrible hotel lighting, Will looked beautiful.

"I love you," Will sighed, taking in every inch of Paul's face. Will cupped the side of Paul's face and brushed his thumb along Paul's cheeks down towards his mouth.

Paul pressed a kiss to the pad of Will's thumb. "I love you."

Will stepped closer to Paul. After what seemed like a lifetime, Will pulled Paul into a kiss.

Paul sighed in relief, arms wrapping around Will's neck. His entire body relaxed into the kiss, into Will's plush, pink mouth.

Will ran his hands through Paul's thick hair.

"Love you," Will whimpered into Paul's mouth. Before Will could stop himself, tears fell down his cheeks. "Miss you so much."

"Don't think about that now, baby," Paul pleaded. "Don't think about missing me when I'm gone. Think about right here, right now."

Will nodded as Paul wiped away his tears. "Okay."

"We're together now," Paul knocked his forehead against Will's, noses brushing. "That's all that matters."

* * *

 **October**

Loud, obnoxious music, the kind so loud you couldn't understand the words, permeated the house.

Will gulped down the last of his beer and dropped the red plastic cup on the floor. He navigated his way into the kitchen. He pushed past costume-clad bodies and girls with wandering hands.

At the beginning of the month, Will saw a poster for a jogging club. They met every evening at four and ran for a few hours. Will didn't make it to every session but joining one club transitioned him into friendship. Maybe it was the burst of confidence or all the added endorphins from his runs. But now Will had several friends in every class and a study group.

Will no longer waited around by the phone every evening doing nothing but homework or actual work. He had a life. He had friends. Maybe college wasn't so bad after all.

One of Will's new friends, a fellow English major, invited him and some others to a Halloween party at the house he shared. For fun, they all coordinated their costumes, Marvel superheroes.

Will tossed his Captain America shield on a kitchen counter and pulled up his mask. He adjusted his costume; the blue leggings were tight and itchy. After, Will filled a fresh cup with some beer from a keg.

"Hey!" a voice yelled to Will over the loud thumping of music.

Will turned around and smiled. "Hey, Iron Man."

Iron Man, otherwise known as Aaron, the boy that invited Will and his friends to the party, gestured toward the back door. After snatching his shield, Will followed.

"It's quieter out here," Aaron explained as he led Will to a secluded area in the far back yard.

Aaron rented a room in the large house along with several other students. It was near enough to campus and the center of town.

"How many of those have you had?" Aaron questioned, pointing at Will's cup.

"This'll be the third," Will admitted, sitting down on a small outdoor patio sofa. "What?" Will asked when he noticed Aaron's look. "It's cheap watered down beer. I'm fine."

"Just looking out for you," Aaron shrugged with a teasing smile. He bumped his shoulder into Will's. "You're still a baby, after all."

Will rolled his eyes. Although, the nickname did stir a deep longing inside of Will. There was only one person in the entire world Will wanted to hear call him baby and he wouldn't go to a house party.

Will promised. "I know when to stop."

"If you say so," Aaron replied.

Will glanced around the yard. It was large with a pool and plush trees. In the back corner where they sat was a patio surrounded by several cheap tiki torches.

"This costume is awful," Will complained as he pulled at his hips and butt. "Everything is riding everywhere."

"Looks good, though," Aaron mumbled. He watched as Will yanked at his form-fitting costume. "I think you're the only Captain America here with his own muscles."

"Oh," Will perked up a bit, a smile pulling at his lips.

Aaron angled his body toward Will and asked, "So, why don't you ever date anyone?"

"Well, that's direct," Will said with lifted brows, surprised.

"Yeah and it's true. All semester, you hang with us, you go to the movies in groups," Aaron listed. "But you don't date."

"No, I guess I don't," Will evaded.

"Why?" Aaron pressed. "Guys ask you all the time. I'm pretty sure I've seen upperclassmen hit on you too."

"Only because I know them. I'm busy," Will lifted one shoulder. "I'm adjusting to school and trying to fit in work, friends, and my family. I don't need a guy messing that up."

"Uh huh," Aaron frowned. He tried to move closer but his plastic Iron Man suit got in the way. "You sure that's it?"

"Positive," Will smiled with an innocent look. "What else is there?"

"Right," Aaron mumbled, licking his lips. "I'm only asking because I'm interested. In you, that is."

"Yeah, I gathered that," Will teased.

Will looked Aaron over, disregarding the plastic suit. Aaron did resemble Robert Downey Jr. He was short and compact with a whole lot of confidence. He made Will laugh and he was cute.

 _But not cute enough,_ Will thought.

"You're nice and all that Aaron," Will said, "But I don't want to be with anyone right now."

"You don't have to be my boyfriend," Aaron argued, giving Will a pointed look.

"I'm not hooking up with you either," Will rolled his eyes. "I'm beyond my experimenting days if that's what you're angling."

"It was," Aaron admitted with a one-shoulder shrug. "Sorry if that offends you or anything. You're hot. I like you. We get along. I figured, why not?"

"It's alright," Will said, beer hitting him as his words slurred. "I know what I look like."

Aaron snorted. "So modest."

"Modesty is like lying and I don't like that," Will replied as he finished off his beer. He checked the time on his phone and smiled.

Paul should arrive at his hotel soon to a special surprise.

"No hard feelings or anything, right?" Aaron pressed.

"Nah," Will stood up and pulled down his mask. "You're not the first guy I've shot down. You won't be the last," Will said as he threw his shield over his shoulder.

"We should form a club," Aaron joked. "The Will Horton Broken Hearts Club."

"Ha!" Will threw back his head and laughed. He could just imagine Paul's face when Will told him about this conversation.

 _Better save it for when we're together and he can throw me around all jealous like,_ Will decided with a grin. _He gets so hot when he turns into a cave man._

* * *

Paul walked into his hotel room in Houston and flopped face first on the bed. He had a rough game and his shoulder was killing him.

 _Halloween sucks,_ Paul thought, rolling onto his back with a wince. He considered calling Will but knew he was going out with his friends. He didn't want to put a damper on Will's evening to whine about a bad game.

Paul sat up, prepared to undress and fall asleep watching crappy Halloween movies when he saw a box on his desk.

 _Room service must have brought it,_ Paul noted with a grin. _Leave it to my baby to send me just what I need._

Paul ripped through the tape on the box, pulling out a green spiral bound journal. A white ribbon marked a spot half-way through the book.

For Paul's birthday, Will gifted the journal. Will knew Paul had more than enough money to buy whatever he wanted. Will figured Paul didn't need any material possessions. So, Will bought him the journal. The two wrote back and forth in it to each other. Sometimes they'd write about their day. Sometimes they'd write a memory of the other. Sometimes they'd draw silly doodles or write song lyrics. No matter what they did, they both cherished it.

Once they finished with the journal, they'd ship it back to the other. Will always made sure to use Paul's pseudonym in case someone came across it. That way Paul's identity would remain a secret.

Opening the book, Paul quirked a brow when he saw what Will wrote.

"Look at the bottom of the box," Paul read out loud.

Following the directions, Paul dug through the box and found a small flash drive hidden at the bottom.

"Hmm," Paul said as he found his laptop and started it up. Within a few minutes, Paul opened a video.

Will stood in front of his laptop camera, squinting. He pressed a few buttons before leaning back and smiling.

"Hi," Will grinned and waved at the screen like a dork. "Um, I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss everything about you. But what I miss most today," Will's smile slid into something a little sharper, a little dirtier. "Involves this," Will lifted a thin, silver cylindrical vibrator.

"Oh, God," Paul groaned, hands groping at his belt buckle.

"Trick or treat, right?" Will leered through the video, pulling off his shorts and flicking them near the laptop screen.

* * *

 **November**

"Hi, welcome to the Brady Pub," Will said with a bright grin as he held up a writing pad. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee," a masculine voice said. "Dear?"

"Oh, yes, I'll have an iced tea," a softer voice requested.

"Sure, coming right up," Will looked up from his paper and smiled.

As he collected the drinks, Will glanced over to see his grandma Caroline talking to the couple he just left.

 _Huh_ , Will had seen them around town but he didn't know their names. They both looked to be in their forties. The man had a bit of a silver fox thing going on while the woman had short blonde hair. _Grandma will tell me who they are._

"One coffee," Will presented the drinks, nudging his grandma aside, "And one tea."

"Thank you," the man said as Will handed him a container with creamer and sugar.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to order?" Will questioned.

Caroline put her around Will's waist. "Have you two met my great-grandson?"

"No," the woman responded, sticking out her hand.

"Hi," Will shook her hand.

"Justin," the man said after shaking Will's hand. "And this is my wife, Adrienne."

Will continued smiling before it hit him.

 _Oh, crap._

 _Don't react, don't react. Keep smiling._

"Will just started at Salem U," Caroline bragged, squeezing his hip. "He got a full scholarship and he's still helping his old grandma around this place."

"That's so sweet," Adrienne smiled. "What did you say your name was?"

"I'm Will," a nervous chuckle followed. "Will Horton."

"Ah," Justin nodded as Adrienne's face pinched together, making her look like she swallowed something unpleasant.

"Orders?" Will cleared his throat.

After taking their order, Will did all he could to not break into a jog to get away. He called in their order to the cook before moving into the back hallway to catch his breath.

 _Holy shit,_ Will thought. _I have to tell Paul._

Will yanked his phone out of his pants and sent Paul a message. He peeked behind the hallway to see if Adrienne or Justin suspected anything about him. If Sonny told either of them about Will ruining his life.

 _Nothing so far. Maybe Adrienne made that face because of my mom._

* * *

Will dropped off Justin and Adrienne's check. "How was everything?"

"Delicious as always," Justin responded, pulling out his wallet.

"Well, there's no rush on the check," Will told them. "Would you like some refills?"

"Oh, no. We need to get going," Adrienne said.

"Okay," Will nodded. "Thank you for stopping by and I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day."

Will cleared their plates off the table and walked away. When he returned with a rag to wipe the table down, Adrienne and Justin were heading for the door.

Will picked up the check. He glanced at the money left on the table and paused.

"Excuse me!" Will rushed over to Justin, catching him just before he left. "You forgot your change."

"No, I didn't," Justin assured Will. "Have a nice day."

Will sputtered, standing there with a $50 bill for only a $12.00 check.

 _They do not know what I did to their son. That's for damn sure._

* * *

Will clocked out of work and gathered all of his things. He pulled on his hoodie and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Bye, Grandma!" Will called out and smiled when she waved him away.

Will stood in front of the back door to the alley when he yanked out his phone and dialed Paul's number.

It rang and rang and rang without an answer.

Will huffed and opened the back door. He concentrated on typing out a message to Paul and never noticed the figure lurking in the shadows.

Will took a few steps out the door when a man slammed into him, shoving him against a brick wall.

Will threw his arms up to defend himself. The man wore dark colors with a hood pulled low over his obscured face.

"Shh," a warm hand covered Will's mouth as Will thrashed and fought. "Shh, baby, relax. It's me. It's me."

Will recognized that voice, slowing down his movements.

Paul let go of Will's mouth to pull off his hood. "See?"

Will stared at Paul for a few moments, mind blank. He couldn't believe Paul was here, in person.

"I thought you weren't coming yet," Will breathed. "I thought…"

"I had some complications," Paul admitted.

"Oh," Will blinked. He shook his head before punching Paul in the arm. "Why didn't you call me? I thought I was getting attacked, you jackass!"

Paul doubled over with a sharp cry, hand going to the spot Will hit.

"Are you okay?" Will bent over to help Paul up. "I didn't think I hit you that hard."

"It's not that," Paul said through clenched teeth, sweat beading at his temples.

"What's wrong?" Will hovered his hands over Paul's back. "What happened?"

"It's why I'm here so early," Paul stood up straight, pain painting his face. "It's my arm."

"What about it?" Will whispered, terrified.

"I'm here for an operation," Paul confessed, leaning against Will. "And I'm so fucking terrified."

* * *

Will held Paul still as he placed a pillow behind his back. He grabbed another pillow and attempted to slide it under Paul's healing arm.

"Watch it," Paul hissed.

"Is that enough? I can get the pillows out of the bedroom and-," Will began.

"I'm fine!" Paul spat out, yanking his arm out of Will's reach.

"Sorry," Will held up his hands in surrender and backed away. "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

Before Paul could say anything else, Will rushed into the kitchen and out of sight.

"Damn it," Paul mumbled as he looked over the edge of the sofa. "I'm sorry! I don't want you coddling me. That's all."

Paul winced when his shoulder moved. He adjusted his sling and threw his head back in frustration.

A few days after the Giants playoff hopes died, Paul arrived in Salem. As he explained to Will in that alleyway behind the Brady Pub, Paul needed an operation. Paul did a lot of research into surgeons and by happenstance, Salem offered one of the best.

It had been almost a week since his surgery and Will wouldn't stop babying him. Calling nonstop between classes and on his breaks at work. Bringing Paul every meal so Paul wouldn't have to worry about it himself.

Paul knew Will was only doing it because he cared and worried but enough was enough.

The only upside to Paul's recovery time was getting to stay at his seldom used Salem loft. Everyone in town knew Will and Paul were close. No one thought it suspicious that Will spent more time at the loft than his dorm. Paul needed someone to check on him after all.

"Here," Will held out his open palm to Paul, showing off a white pain pill. The other hand held a bottle of water.

Paul, reluctant, took the pill.

"Stop being so stubborn," Will requested. He moved behind the couch and placed his hands on Paul's shoulders. He rubbed as soft as he could, the way Paul's physical therapist showed him. "It takes time to heal."

"I don't want it to take time," Paul grumbled, knowing he sounded like a child. "I need it to hurry up. Training camp will be here before I know it and I can't have a fucked up arm."

"I know that," Will said while massaging Paul. "It's only been a few weeks, though. You need to take it easy and rest."

"I don't like resting," Paul whined, leaning into Will's touch.

"You never have," Will agreed. In a weak voice, Will asked, "At least we're together now, right?"

"You're right," Paul sighed. He pulled away from Will and turned around to look at him, minding his shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm such a baby. You know I love being with you. I'm just, uh, you know-," Paul struggled to find the right world.

"Scared?" Will guessed. "I get it. If your arm doesn't heal everything will be over. I know more than anyone how much you love baseball. I'd just-," Will stopped talking and looked away.

"You just what?" Paul pressed.

"You could at least act like you're happy to see me every day," Will mumbled.

"Baby," Paul sighed. He reached his good arm out and touched Will's face. "I love you and I love seeing you all the time now. I do. I'll do a better job of showing it. I promise."

"Thank you," Will leaned forward and kissed Paul. He linked his hands around the back of Paul's neck and held on tight. "I love you too."

"Mmm," Paul moaned when Will pulled away, eyes still closed.

"And if you want to make it up to me," Will flashed Paul a winning smile. "I can think of something we could do."

"Does it involve you riding me?" Paul wondered as he opened his eyes and leered.

"Well, I wouldn't rule it out," Will appeased. He moved to the front of the couch and sat so his knees pressed into Paul's thighs, mindful of the sling.

"What does that mean?" Paul narrowed his eyes.

"It means," Will ran his hands up and down Paul's chest, maintaining eye contact. "That today Neil's visiting and I want you to meet him."

Paul made a disinterested sound. "I liked my idea better."

"Please?" Will pouted, sticking out his lower lip. "Please, Paul, please? Neil didn't get to see me on my birthday, after all. In fact, you ruined my birthday when you scheduled your surgery on it."

"I told you I was sorry about that. I wasn't thinking. But come on, not the puppy dog eyes," Paul groaned. "You know I can't say no."

"I know, that's why I do it all the time," Will confirmed. "Please, he's only here for the weekend. His parents get him tonight but today he's all mine."

Paul squeezed Will's hip in warning at the phrase.

"You know what I mean," Will shook his head. "You both are so important to me. I want you two to get to know each other. Have my best friend meet my perfect and sexy boyfriend who never denies me anything," Will batted his lashes, looking up at Paul.

"Fine," Paul sighed, giving in. "He can come over."

"Thank you," Will kissed the apple of Paul's cheek over and over.

"He knows we're together, right?" Paul double checked.

"Of course," Will promised. "He knows how in love with you I am and that I'm all yours."

"Good," Paul grunted.

"You sure you'll be okay with this?" Will asked with a strange look on his face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Paul wondered.

"Because of the sex stuff," Will said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I know all about you and Neil," Paul rolled his eyes. "It's fine."

"You won't make a big deal, right?" Will added.

"I won't if he doesn't," Paul tried to shrug and regretted it right away. "Fuck, that stings," Paul complained, touching his shoulder.

Will fussed over Paul, kissing his shoulder over his shirt and checking on his sling.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before Neil's arrival, Paul sucked as many marks into Will's throat as he could. Despite what he told Will, that he wouldn't make a big deal, Paul hated that Neil touched Will. He hated that Neil was Will's first. That Neil touched Will in such an intimate way.

To make up for that anger, Paul was marking his territory.

"Fuck," Will held Paul's dark hair in a firm grip against his neck. "Paul, uh, you gotta, you gotta stop."

"No," Paul circled the bright red mark he left on Will's neck with his tongue. "Think I can get you off before he gets here?"

Will whined when Paul pulled open the top button on his pants.

"You gotta stop," Will ordered despite his hips grinding against Paul's. "He's gonna be here."

"So?" Paul teased, nipping Will's skin.

"Don't-don't want him to see me like this," Will whined, leg wrapping around Paul's waist. "Only you see me, now."

"Fuck," Paul stopped, panting against Will's throat. "You're right. I don't want him to see you all worked up and sexy."

With a disappointed sigh, Paul pushed off Will and sat up straight. He adjusted his pants and sighed.

"Later," Will promised, wiping across his mouth.

"That a promise?" Paul smiled, staring into Will's eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Will grabbed Paul's cheeks and yanked him closer.

Paul held onto Will's neck, licking across Will's lips.

 _Knock Knock_

Will popped off the couch and ran to open the door, leaving Paul a mess on the couch.

Before Neil could say anything, Will jumped at him.

Stumbling backward, Neil put his hands on the small of Will's lower back and closed his eyes.

"I missed you," Will breathed as he stood on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Neil's neck.

"Missed you too," Neil promised. He kissed the top of Will's head and pulled back to look at Will. "Hey," Neil greeted when he looked into Will's eyes. "There you are."

"Hi," Will beamed. He almost kissed Neil, a conditioned response to seeing him, but stopped himself in time.

Paul watched the reunion with a frown. He loved that Will got to see his best friend again. And Paul owed Neil a lot of gratitude for helping to mold Will into the confident, wonderful man he was now. He still didn't want to see his boyfriend next to someone he once slept with, though.

Paul cleared his throat.

"Oh," Will shook his head and put his hand on Neil's back. "Neil, this is Paul."

"Nice to meet you," Neil stuck his hand out to shake Paul's.

"Same," Paul resisted his urge to plaster Will against him.

The three stood in an awkward silence as Will grinned at everyone.

"So," Neil said, looking around the loft before settling on Will. With a smirk, Neil quipped, "Nice hickey."

Will's hand went to his throat before he smacked Paul's stomach.

"What?" Paul asked, giving Will an impish grin.

Neil laughed and turned to Will. "You're right. He's a lot hotter in person."

Paul didn't know if he should frown or primp at that statement. Instead, he settled for a strained smile.

Will, moving to grab Paul's arm, nodded. "I told you. I hit the jackpot."

* * *

A few hours later, while Will was using the restroom, Neil angled his body on the couch to face Paul.

"I just thought I'd tell you," Neil said. "That I've never seen Will this happy before."

"Yeah?" Paul smiled.

"When I first met him," Neil sighed, thinking back to that sad boy with the haunted eyes. "He looked lost. Now, it's like I'm looking at a whole other person."

"I thought the same when I saw him the first time this summer," Paul recalled. "He was so different than the last time I saw him. I mean, I could tell from talking on the phone that he'd changed, but seeing it in person was something else."

"Will's always loved you," Neil said after a few moments. "When we first met, there was something about him, you know? Beyond how good looking he is there's always been something. And I wanted to find out what it was."

Paul nodded. He knew Will and Neil's history. Knew they tried dating but they could never make it work.

"We work better as friends, Will and I. I know that, now," Neil acknowledged. "But for a long time I hated you. I didn't know you but I hated you so much. It felt like Will was wasting his life away on you. On some ideal that was never gonna love him back. Will stuck by you, though. Stuck up for you. He kept insisting you'd be together. That you're meant for each other."

Paul pressed his lips together, holding back a smile. He loved that Will felt that way about them, about him, for so long.

"I thought he was nuts," Neil admitted with a laugh. "That he was delusional. You already rejected him once. I thought he'd get his heart broken again when he went to visit you. I helped him the best I could but I never thought this would happen," Neil waved his hand at Paul. "But I'm glad it did. Will deserves this. I just hope you deserve Will."

"I try," Paul admitted. "I didn't, I mean, I wasn't as sure about things as Will. I didn't know this was what I wanted. But I wouldn't have it any other way. There's no going back, now."

"Good," Neil nodded. "Just don't hurt him. He's a good kid."

"The best," Paul said.

"Hot too," Neil teased.

"Uh huh," Paul narrowed his eyes.

"And those sounds he makes, whew," Neil laughed. "Always gets me going."

Paul, realizing Neil was joking with him, chuckled. "Yeah, you have no idea, buddy."

"Hey, I'm sure I have more stories than you," Neil said. "He ever tell you about that time we went to the dugout at his high school?"

"Weren't you wearing my jersey?" Paul gave Neil a pointed look.

"What are we talking about?" Will asked as he walked back in the room.

"The time we fucked on the baseball field," Neil answered.

"Oh," Will blinked a few times. "Okay."

"That's all you have to say?" Paul questioned as Will leaned against his good side.

"What?" Will shrugged. "You already knew it happened. Not much more to add that won't piss you off."

"I've had sex with other people too, baby," Paul rolled his eyes even though Will had a point.

"On the bright side," Neil said. "There isn't anything anyone can say that'll piss me off."

"No?" Will lifted his eyebrows high on his forehead, challenging Neil.

"Nope," Neil shrugged.

"I gave Brian a blowjob once last spring," Will grinned at Neil when his face fell.

Neil was under the assumption that Will had only ever been with him and Paul. He didn't like hearing that wasn't true.

"You're evil and I hate you," Neil huffed. He waited a beat. "How big is he anyway?"

* * *

Will closed the door after Neil and smiled. He rushed back to Paul on the couch.

"See? I knew you'd get along with Neil," Will bragged. He snuggled into Paul's side.

"Yeah, he's not terrible," Paul admitted. "You could have a worst best friend."

"Ha!" Will laughed. "I was right."

"You always are," Paul appeased. "Funny how that works out, huh?"

"Now, I do believe we were in the middle of something," Will straddled Paul's lap. "When Neil interrupted."

"Mmm," Paul clamped his good hand down on Will's ass. "I think we were right here," Paul moved his mouth to Will's neck.

* * *

 **December**

Will waltzed out of his math final with pep in his step. The long hours in study groups paid off. Will was certain he passed that exam with flying colors.

 _Suck it, Professor Epps,_ Will thought.

Grabbing his phone out of his backpack, Will sent a quick text to Aaron, his Iron Man study-buddy. He thanked Aaron for all his help and offered some free pie the next time he visited the pub.

After picking up a coffee at the student union, Will went to his seldom used dorm. Having Paul in Salem meant Will didn't have to deal with his idiot roommate.

It took Will only a few minutes to pack up everything he'd need during winter break. Once finished, Will dropped them all off at Paul's loft. From there, Will went to the hospital. Paul had an appointment with Dr. Jonas.

Will stepped off an elevator on his way to find Paul when he saw his aunt, Dr. Kayla Brady, standing at the nurse's station.

"Hi, Aunt Kayla!" Will greeted.

"Hey, sweetheart," Kayla smiled. "How have your finals been?"

"Good," Will said. "I just finished my last one, math. Now, I'm all free until January."

"Congratulations," Kayla declared while flipping through some charts. "You survived your first semester."

"Busy?" Will asked, nodding at the files surrounding Kayla.

"So busy," Kayla sighed. She moved closer to Will and revealed in a low voice, "We admitted Victor Kiriakis last week for heart palpitations. He's the most obnoxious patient and so are all his relatives, let me tell you."

"Is he okay?" Will wondered. Not that he cared much for the man but he knew Brady would feel devastated if something happened to him.

"He's recovering," Kayla admitted. "In fact, I need to go check on him, now."

"I'll stop bugging you then," Will said.

"You're not a bother," Kayla insisted. "I'll see you around soon."

Will nodded, ready to walk down the hall to Dr. Jonas' office. As he walked away, he spotted an intern he recognized. A familiar dark-haired friend of Neil's Will once went down on at a party.

"Hi, Brian," Will said as he walked into the hallway.

"Hey," Brian nodded at Will. "How've you been, Horton?"

"I'm good," Will said. "Just finished my last final."

"Nice," Brian nodded.

Will looked around the empty hallway and asked, "Why are you standing here by yourself?"

Brian pointed to the bathroom behind him. "Waiting for someone."

"Someone like a patient or someone like _someone_?" Will lowered his voice and pouted his lips.

"You're still a dork, I see," Brian laughed. "Yeah, it's someone."

"Anyone I know?" Will pressed.

"I doubt it," Brian said. "He's here visiting his family for the holidays. An uncle, or something, is in the hospital. That's how we met."

"Oh, that's cool," Will nodded. "What's his name? Uh oh!"

As soon as the bathroom door opened, Will shouted, "Good luck, Brian! I'll see you around." Then, he ran away before Brian could react.

"Who was that?" Brian's date, Sonny Kiriakis, asked, not getting a good look at the guy talking to Brian.

"Just a friend," Brian dismissed, throwing his arm around Sonny's shoulder and guiding him away. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Will knocked on the door to Dr. Jonas' office and waited for the okay to go inside.

"Come in," Dr. Daniel Jonas said.

"Hey," Will nodded at Dr. Jonas before smiling at Paul. That smile slipped when he saw how dejected Paul looked.

"What's wrong?" Will put his hand on Paul's knee as soon as he sat down.

As far as Daniel knew, Will was nothing more than a supportive friend. There wasn't anything strange about Will offering Paul comfort now.

"Paul?" Daniel questioned, looking to him for approval.

Paul nodded, though he wouldn't look Will in the eyes.

"What happened?" Will repeated. "Is he going to be okay? Did the tests go well?"

"No, Will," Daniel said with a resigned tone. "They didn't go well at all."

* * *

"It might not be so bad," Will said hours later.

The two lay in Paul's bed that night. Paul rested his head on Will's chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

"Maybe you need a second opinion?" Will continued, fingers gliding through Paul's hair.

"Daniel was my second opinion," Paul responded, voice muffled against Will's shirt.

"Um, a third opinion?" Will suggested.

"Face it," Paul blinked several times, trying not to cry. "I'm never playing ball again."

"You don't know that," Will whispered, face falling. He hated hearing Paul use that tone, sounding so defeated.

"I know my arm better than anyone," Paul mumbled. "It's over."

Will held Paul tighter as both their tears began to fall.

* * *

Paul spent the rest of December wallowing. He rarely left the house and the few times he did Will had to drag him.

Will understood Paul needed time to process everything, to heal inside and out. But Will could only put up with so much before he lashed out.

"Get your ass out of bed," Will demanded, throwing a blazer at the lump on Paul's bed.

"M'sleeping," Paul groaned, throwing a comforter over his head.

"It is 4: 15 in the afternoon, nope," Will grabbed the blanket and threw it on the floor. "Get your lazy butt up!"

"Go away," Paul hid his head under his pillows.

"Not happening," Will stood firm. "It's Christmas Eve and you are not staying here. I convinced every single member of our family to go to the mansion tonight. You are not ruining that."

"I don't care," came Paul's muffled reply.

"Yes, you do," Will sat on the bed. He placed his hand on Paul's back and rubbed. "I know, I get it. You can't keep hiding away from the world. Your life isn't over."

"Yes, it is," Paul argued. "I've dedicated my entire life to baseball. What am I without it?"

"A son," Will said. "A brother, a philanthropist, a friend," Will pressed his lips together, "A boyfriend?"

Paul didn't respond.

"Or not," Will swallowed, removing his hand.

Along with Paul's withdrawal from society, he also had withdrawn from Will. Shrugging off Will's touch, screaming at Will to leave. Spending almost all his time in bed, alone.

"I picked out an outfit for you," Will told Paul in a small voice. "Use it, don't use. Either way, I'm going. You know where to find me."

* * *

Will walked into the DiMera mansion and hung up his coat. When he walked into the ballroom alone, he saw more than one disappointed face.

Will walked up to Tori and pulled her into a hug. "He didn't even care."

"Oh, sweetheart," Tori pressed her hand to Will's cheek. "It's not your fault. He just needs time."

"Yeah," Will nodded, eyes on the ground. "Merry Christmas, right?"

"It still will be," Tori promised with a sad smile.

"You alright?" Sami questioned as she walked up to Will and Tori.

"No," Will whispered.

Sami put her arms around Will, squeezing tight. She knew how difficult the past few weeks had been for Will and Paul. Sami didn't quite understand everything. Now that Paul was in Salem, Sami assumed things would be easier for Will, not harder.

"You look miserable," Sami noted with a frown. "You know I hate it when you look like that."

"I can't help it," Will mumbled, face buried in Sami's hair. "Nothing I do is good enough. I can't get through to him."

Sami held Will tighter, thinking.

"Well, I know something that'll cheer you up," Sami said as she stepped away from Will just in time.

"What?" Will wondered.

"Will!" three tiny voices screamed from across the room.

"Hey!" a genuine smile spread across Will's face as he kneeled down to embrace his brother and sisters. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Not since Monday," Allie said in a know-it-all voice. "Three days."

"Sooooo long," Sydney sighed before flopping into Will's arms, assuming he would catch her.

"Too long," Will agreed, adjusting his hold on Sydney.

"Come on," Johnny pulled on Will's hand. "You gotta play with us, come on!"

"Tori," Sami said as she watched her children run off to play. "Watch the party. I'm going after your son."

"Are you sure about this?" Tori questioned as she chased after Sami.

"Oh, I'm sure," Sami found her coat and threw it on over her pretty dress. "I am giving my son a Christmas miracle or I'm bashing your son in the face. Cover for me."

Tori watched Sami rush out the door with a small smile on her face. If anyone could convince Paul to get over himself, it was Sami Brady-DiMera.

* * *

 _Pound Pound Pound Pound Pound Pound Pound_

"Open the door, Narita!" Sami screeched. "I know you're in there!"

Paul, lying in bed, ignored the yelling to shove his head back under his pillow.

"I have to do everything myself," Sami grumbled under her breath as she picked his lock.

After unlocking the door, Sami marched into Paul's bedroom. She covered her nose with her hand.

"What is that godawful smell?" Sami demanded. She kicked aside a stray pair of sweatbands strewn about the floor. "Is that you? My god, what does my son see in you?"

Paul grunted, ignoring Sami.

"Oh, no you don't," Sami glared, pushing up the sleeves of her coat. "You are gonna get your ass in that shower and to that party."

Not waiting for a response, Sami grabbed all the pillows off the bed and threw them on the floor.

"Hey," Paul complained, sitting up.

"Oh, you are alive," Sami commented. "I was beginning to wonder with the smell."

"Go away, Sami," Paul requested. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are," Sami put her hands on her hips and glared. "My son arranged for everyone in your family to be together. Do you know how difficult it was to put that many people in the DiMera mansion at the same time? Without a crime taking place. Do you, huh? He didn't do it for him. He's bounced from house to house for holidays all the time. He did it for you. So you could be with the people you love in such a difficult time. So you could see how many people love you even if you can't play baseball."

Paul turned his back on Sami.

"Fine, have it your way," Sami took off her coat and tossed it over a dresser. "You are not ruining this. You can't play baseball? Fine, do something else. You could be doing so many things and instead, you're lying around marinating in your own stank."

Sami grabbed both of Paul's ankles and yanked him off the bed.

"You used to be the good one," Sami grunted as Paul tried to kick her off. Sami was stronger than she looked, though. She wrestled Paul onto the ground and dragged him toward the bathroom.

Paul attempted to hold onto his mattress, but Sami, hiding some serious upper body strength, fought him off. Before Paul knew it, Sami was yanking him into the bathroom and across the cold tile.

"You were the perfect kid with so many dreams and aspirations," Sami turned on the shower stall. "Everyone was so proud of you, Tori, John, my mom, even me. And you know why I was proud?"

"Because I was the best?" Paul guessed, lying on the floor.

"Because you had all those dreams and all that talent and you somehow always managed to be there for Will," Sami admitted. "You made his crappy home life better. You were there for him, protected him. Do you remember when you were sixteen?"

Paul stared at Sami. He didn't know what she meant.

"You were gonna go out with your friends. They all came by the house to pick you up and you told them you couldn't go," Sami reminded Paul. "Because Will had a cold and I had to work and you didn't want to leave him."

"Oh," Paul remembered it now. Remembered how disappointed his friends were, remembered how disappointed Paul felt too. He wanted to go out with his friends that night. He didn't want to stay home with a ten-year-old. But one look at Will's bright red nose and sad eyes, Paul knew he made the right decision.

"That's why I was proud of you," Sami said. "Because you were the kindest boy I ever knew. Because you grew into such an amazing man. Not because you were famous or had money, but because of who you were as a person. That's why my son loves you. That's why he won't give up on you. That's why he almost cried in Tori's arms tonight when he came to the party. Because the man he loves is hurting and won't let him in at all."

Sami tucked a stray curl behind her ears. She grabbed the handheld shower sprayer and said, "So, get off your ass and go fix this."

Before Paul could respond Sami sprayed him in the face with water.

* * *

Will sat by himself on a bench outside in the garden. An outdoor fireplace kept him warm even as a light sprinkling of snow began to fall.

"There you are," a man with a silky smooth British accent said into the open air. EJ DiMera, Will's stepfather, sat next to him on the bench. He handed Will a mug of spiked eggnog. "Don't tell your mother."

"When do I tell her anything?" Will said with a sardonic grin.

"So, what has you hiding out here?" EJ brushed a few snowflakes off Will's shoulders.

"Nothing," Will shrugged. "Just, thinking."

"About Paul?" EJ assumed.

"Something like that," Will mumbled, taking a sip of his drink.

"If you're not happy," EJ said in a low tone. "You don't have to stay with him."

Will turned to look at EJ. It didn't surprise Will that EJ knew the truth of his relationship with Paul. EJ knew everything, it seemed.

"I'm not not happy," Will replied. "The past few weeks, things have just been, I don't know, different. I know he's adjusting to the news about his arm but I don't know if I can take it anymore."

"Change is rough," EJ offered, taking a sip of his own drink. "Sometimes men, proud men, don't know how to handle that. And sometimes they don't know a good thing until it's gone."

"Or, sometimes, they need a kick in the ass to get over themselves," a voice said from behind them.

Will didn't turn around. He didn't need to. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"I'll take my leave," EJ said as he stood up and patted Will's knee. "Narita," he nodded his head as he passed him.

"EJ," Paul nodded back before moving to take EJ's seat.

Will and Paul sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sound was the crackling of the fire, a light breeze with the smattering of snow.

"I'm sorry," Paul stated after a time.

"You don't have to say that," Will admitted. "You're going through a lot. I shouldn't pressure you to get over it this soon. This doesn't have anything to do with me."

"It does, you know it does," Paul argued. "What affects me, affects you too. We're connected. And I've been a pretty big dick to you."

Will nodded his head. He wasn't going to argue.

"I'm sorry," Paul repeated. "I haven't been dealing with this at all. I've focused on my pain and little else."

"Yeah, you have," Will sighed.

"I was so concerned about what I was losing," Paul said. "I couldn't see what was still right in front of my face." Paul took Will's hand. "I love you. When I said I didn't have a life anymore, that I wasn't anything other than baseball, that wasn't true. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," Will gave Paul a half smile.

"Stop being so understanding," Paul huffed, half-exasperated and half-fond. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"I know you do," Will responded. "Why do you think I didn't punch you for acting that way? I love you, you dumbass."

"Thanks for putting up with me," Paul smiled. "And not punching me."

"You're too pretty for that anyway," Will teased. "Don't want to damage the goods."

"Thanks," Paul chuckled before composing himself. "I'm sorry I ruined your holiday season."

"You didn't ruin it," Will scooted closer, thighs brushing. "Almost but not quite."

"Well, you know," Paul put his arm around Will and yanked him close. "I did think of one good thing about my baseball days ending on the way over here."

"Oh, yeah, what?" Will wondered enjoying the brief moment in Paul's arms before they had to separate. Not everyone at the party knew they were together.

"That means I get to stay here in Salem," Paul let go of Will. He turned to face him and grabbed both hands. "With you."

"What about San Francisco?" Will asked. "Your condo, that's where you live."

"I'll keep the condo," Paul assured Will. "We deserve a vacation home, don't we?"

"Hmm," Will hummed, trying to contain his smile. "But if you live in Salem, I'll see you every day. I don't know. You might get annoying."

"Ha!" Paul laughed. "So, you don't want to move in with me? You know, for real?"

"Move in?" Will questioned, failing at keeping his smile in check. "Aren't people gonna talk about that? And I've got my dorm room still and I'd just hate to leave my roommate."

"Bullshit," Paul threw his head back and laughed. "You hate him. You love me."

"Oh, I guess," Will pretended to deliberate.

"You guess?" Paul smiled, squeezing both Will's hands. "I suppose I deserve that after the past few weeks."

"Little bit, yeah," Will nodded. "Do you know how long it's been since you've touched me?"

"I'm touching you right now," Paul said even though he knew what Will meant.

Will lifted one brow and pursed his lips.

"I'm gonna pay for a lot of things when we get home, aren't I?" Paul realized.

Will slipped his fingers out of Paul's hand. He reached up to clap both hands on Paul's cheeks. "For a long, long time."

Will stood up and finished his eggnog. "Now, let's go get you in the Christmas spirit."

* * *

 **December 31** **st**

Paul walked down the crowded streets of Salem through the town square. For New Years, the entire town seemed to congregate outside. They braved the winds and snowfall for their small town version of partying in Times Square.

Will was here somewhere in the mess. His friends wouldn't take no for answer and Paul encouraged him to go. Paul couldn't keep Will up in the loft forever. Will needed to go out and live his life. Spend time with his friends and party.

Paul knew Will felt disappointed they couldn't spend the night together. But Paul thought this was important. It was going to be important. Paul had plans.

 _Now,_ Paul thought as he sidestepped some kids on the walkway and entered the park. _Where's Will?_

It took Paul a few minutes to find Will. Even then he didn't see Will at first. Instead, Paul recognized some of Will's friends. T, of course, and a few kids that shared Will's major with him. Even that annoying Aaron that propositioned Will on Halloween, not that Paul could begrudge him that.

The reason Paul didn't recognize Will was because the hood of his sweater was up to obscure Will's face.

Walking towards a group of picnic benches, Paul strolled up to Will.

Will, holding onto a suspicious looking red cup, shrieked in delight when he saw Paul.

"What are you doing here?" Will questioned as he put one arm around Paul. Even in his borderline-tipsy state, Will wouldn't touch Paul more than necessary in public.

"My mom has an early meeting tomorrow," Paul explained. "So, she was going to bed early."

Paul spent the evening at dinner with his mother. What Will didn't know was he also invited John and Marlena. He discussed with his parents his plans for the evening and how they would affect Paul for the rest of his life.

"Cool," Will nodded, finishing his drink. "You want some?" Will offered.

"Isn't drinking in public illegal?" Paul mused. "Especially when that someone is oh, I don't know, nineteen?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Will held a hand to his chest before widening his eyes. "I thought it was orange soda, Officer, honest. I didn't know those awful boys spiked it. Please, don't tell my grandpa, the police chief."

Paul laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're freaky good at that fake-innocent stuff."

"You should know," Will quipped with a meaningful look.

"What's with the hood?" Paul asked, tugging on the material covering Will's face. He ignored Will's comment, though.

Paul was well aware he couldn't resist Will's innocent act, ever.

"Uh," Will bit his lip, cheeks pretty and pink from both the chill in the air and his drink. "I never got around to telling you this but uh, well," Will looked over his shoulder and pointed towards a secluded area of the park.

Paul looked in the direction Will pointed and furrowed his brows. He could see two dark-haired figures huddled together on a park bench. He thought one looked familiar but he wasn't sure.

"That's not who I think it is, is it?" Paul frowned.

"Oh, it is," Will laughed. "I saw him at the hospital on the day of your last appointment. That's why I forgot to tell you. With your arm and everything," Will rambled.

"Focus," Paul snapped a finger in Will's face.

"Oh, right," Will shook his head. "Anyway, Sonny's been dating Brian, I guess. I didn't want him to see me and cause a big stir or anything."

"Huh," Paul nodded. "Well, good for him. I hope he's happy."

"Me too," Will divulged. "But, uh, he can't see me around Brian, ever."

"Why not?" Paul frowned.

Paul remembered seeing Brian around the hospital a few times. He was good looking and nice. Always stopped to chat with Will if they ran into each other.

"Um," Will smiled up at Paul, batting his lashes. "Remember when I said I fooled around with a few of Neil's friends?"

"Oh my God," Paul covered his face with one hand. "Did you give Sonny's new boyfriend a blowjob?"

"In my defense, it was before they were dating," Will said as if that would fix everything.

"Alright, yeah, you aren't going near Brian anymore," Paul declared. "Where are those drinks? I'm gonna need one, now."

Paul caused quite a stir when Will's friends realized he was there. Most of them had met Paul before but they all still had celebrity fever around him.

Will thought it was cute and funny, especially when his female friends tried to hit on Paul.

"Excuse me," Paul extracted himself from the firm grip of a determined brunette. "Whew," Paul chuckled when he moved back towards Will.

"You know," Will said once they were far enough removed from everyone else. "One of these days, everyone is gonna wonder why you haven't found anyone to date here."

"I could say the same thing about you," Paul pointed out.

"I'm not famous, though," Will smiled. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You'll see," Paul winked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'll see what?" Will wrinkled his nose.

"Hey, guys!" Aaron yelled. "It's almost midnight!"

Most of the group grabbed drinks or sparklers to light. Some started pairing up if they didn't have someone to kiss. Almost everyone had their phones out ready to record or take pictures.

Paul, seeing Aaron's eyes drifting toward Will, wrapped his arm around Will's waist.

"What are you doing?" Will turned to face Paul, eyebrows furrowed. "Everyone can see us."

"I know," Paul used his free hand, the one in the sling, to pull down Will's hood, revealing his face.

"Then why-?" Will started to say.

"Remember those plans I mentioned?" Paul smiled at Will. Nearby, sparklers began to fizz and pop, lighting the air. It cast Will in an ethereal light.

Will nodded, eyes locked on Paul as Paul stroked one knuckle down the side of Will's face.

"Ten!" the countdown began around them.

"I've been thinking it over," Paul explained, licking his lips. "And I don't have any reason to hide anymore."

"You mean?" Will's eyes fluttered, heart pounding out of his chest.

"Five!"

Paul nodded, letting go of Will's waist to cup his face with both hands.

"Happy New Year, baby," Paul whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

Will couldn't tell if the fireworks going off were inside his chest or up in the sky. His arms wrapped around Paul's neck, stepping closer, and opening his mouth.

Paul knew, without having to open his eyes, that almost all cameras faced them now.

The videos were a perfect addition to the front page headline tomorrow: Narita, Out and Proud.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Will breathed out a shaky laugh as he stumbled into the loft. "I can't believe you kissed me in front of everyone."

"Get used to it," Paul suggested. Neither could wipe the grins off their faces. "I'm gonna do it every day from now on."

"Oh my God," Will's face hurt from smiling too much.

After they finished kissing, they noticed the stunned faces of Will's friends. Will was too giddy to do anything other than cling to Paul and giggle.

Paul kissed Will over and over again before dragging him back towards the loft. It was too hazy from all the fireworks but Paul was almost positive he'd seen Sonny giving him a nod as he walked past.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will asked as his hands slid all over Paul's face.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Paul admitted. "And a sort of late Christmas present. Well, also, because I didn't want to get your hopes up if I chickened out."

"Oh, okay," Will kissed Paul again. "I still can't believe it!"

"It's like I said," Paul wrapped his arm around Will and pulled him close. So, close that their hips touched. "I might not have baseball anymore but I have you. Baseball was the reason I couldn't come out. Now, I don't have anything holding me back, us back."

"This is huge," Will laughed, throwing his head back. "You're gonna inspire so many kids that were just like me. You're gonna make such a difference."

"I don't know about that," Paul bowed his head, bashful.

"No," Will held Paul's face up. "You will. I know you will."

Paul captured Will's lips against his, holding on tight. He walked Will backward until Will's knees bumped over the arms of the sofa.

Will flopped on the sofa when Paul pushed him, dragging Paul with him.

"I love you," Paul whispered between kisses. "I love you so much."

"Me too," Will cried out as Paul kissed down the column of his throat. "Love you."

Will helped unbutton his shirt, knew Paul would have trouble with his sling. Paul attached his mouth to each inch of skin revealed.

"Mmm," Will moaned, pulling open his shirt. "Paul, it feels so good"

"Love your skin," Paul mumbled, flicking his tongue over Will's nipple, sucking a deep red bruise into the flesh beside it. "Love marking it and tasting it."

"Me too," Will lifted his hips, trying to undo his buckle.

Paul stood up and disrobed as Will did the same. Pants, shirts, shoes and socks, and underwear flew over the living room floor.

Paul motioned to push Will back onto the sofa when Will shook his head.

"I want you on your back," Will said with a wicked grin.

"Oh, that so?" Paul sat down before stretching out.

"Uh huh," Will kissed Paul before sitting on his face. "I want your tongue and fingers as deep as you can reach. All while," Will slid down Paul's body, mouth hovering over his cock, "I choke this down my throat. Sound good?"

"So, so good," Paul's muffled voice agreed, nipping at the globe of Will's ass.

Will jerked Paul's cock in his hand, spreading a small amount of pre-come down the shaft. At the same time, Paul spit in his hand before smearing it along Will's crack.

Paul stuck out his tongue, just toying with Will's hole at first. Circling his entrance with his tongue, Paul added his finger. He rubbed his fingertip over Will, just teasing.

"Mmm," Will groaned, rocking back into the sensation. He licked his lips before pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Paul's cock.

Will opened his mouth, working his tongue and his lips. Before long, Will sunk a fraction of Paul's cock in his mouth, digging his tongue in the ridge just below the head.

Paul moaned against Will's ass, sliding his tongue inside, curling it. Once Will was wet enough, Paul slipped one finger inside, stroked Will's walls with the pad.

Will ground his hips, cock and balls sliding along Paul's throat and chest.

Slow, dragging it out, Will slurped Paul into his throat. He experimented with how long he could hold his breath. Sometimes only a few seconds, sometimes longer. Will's finger dragged up and down Paul's balls. He loved those few moments when he could feel Paul tremble beneath him. Will lived for those moments.

Paul worked a second finger into Will. His mouth and chin were covered in saliva but he didn't stop. He knew how much Will loved getting his ass played with, knew how much Will loved when Paul got him off from this alone.

"Mmm," Will moaned around Paul's cock when Paul's fingers hit him just right.

"Feel good?" Paul whispered, pressing into the same spot over and over.

Will gurgled out a wet answer, mouth occupied with Paul's cock.

Paul chuckled. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

Will, in punishment for the crack, squeezed his left fist around Paul's cock, twisting.

"Fuuuuck," Paul hissed. "Gah, keep doing that. Work that pretty little mouth and that tight, perfect fist around me. Do it, baby."

Will backed his ass back against Paul's face, wanting him to shut up.

Paul, getting the hint, circled his tongue around his fingers.

Will purred in delight.

The two fell into a steady rhythm until Will was open enough around Paul's fingers. Paul smacked Will on the inner thigh and sat up.

"Wasn't done," Will pouted, licking his lips and chasing the taste of Paul's precome.

"Wanna fuck you," Paul explained.

With his sling, Paul found it difficult to avoid further injury in any position other than one. It just so happened to be his favorite.

Paul rubbed his hands on his thighs, encouraging Will to sit.

"You owe me," Will grumbled as he adjusted in Paul's lap. He held Paul's dick in one hand and balanced with his other.

"I owe you the joy of sucking my cock?" Paul questioned with a laugh before groaning as Will sank down on him. "Fine by me."

"You do," Will rose and fell, circling his hips. "Wanted to feel you burst on my tongue. Wanted to swallow you down, fill my stomach."

"Oh, yeah?" Paul rested his head on the back of the sofa. He let Will do all the work.

"Uh huh," Will nodded, sweat pooling at the edge of his forehead. "Wanted to come with your tongue inside me."

"Next time," Paul promised. He brought his free hand down to Will's bouncing cock, jerking. He grinned when Will's eyes slid to the back of his head. "Look so good taking my dick."

"I know," Will huffed, flashing Paul a cocky grin.

Paul made to reply when Will leaned forward and kissed him.

The two kissed without any finesse or refinement. Just two sloppy, wet mouths moving together.

Before long, Will cried out against Paul's mouth, blasting his stomach and Paul's fist with several streaks of come.

"Fuck, that never gets old," Paul praised, enjoying the way Will clenched around him.

"Uh huh," Will whispered, eyes lidded.

"Don't say I never do anything for you," Paul warned before throwing Will onto his back.

Will yelped. Before he could do anything else, Paul straddled Will's shoulders and fed him his cock.

Paul grinned when he saw how happy Will looked.

Paul jerked his cock while Will suckled on the head. In a matter of minutes, he was bursting across Will's tongue. Some slipped out, getting along Will's mouth and some even across the bridge of his nose.

Paul, panting, mopped up the mess with his fingers and fed them to Will.

"So, dirty," Paul teased.

"You like me dirty," Will maintained.

"True," Paul smiled before kissing Will once, twice, three times and crawling off of him.

The two lay sweaty, sticky, and sated on the couch, catching their breath.

"Good New Year's?" Paul asked, rolling his head to look at Will.

"Eh," Will teased before saying. "It was perfect."

"Good," Paul smiled, kissing Will again. "Not a bad way to start the year."

"Hey, my boyfriend came out and I got to suck down his perfect cock," Will batted his lashes. "That's like my dream holiday."

"It takes so little to make you happy," Paul joked.

"That's why you love me," Will closed his eyes.

"Don't I know it, baby," Paul said. "Now, let's go rinse off before we stick to the couch."

"Good idea," Will helped Paul off the couch and started to undo the straps on Paul's sling. "Maybe after we could slip in the tub, play with the bubbles."

"Whatever you want, baby," Paul agreed. "When have I ever told you no?"

"And to think," Will grabbed Paul's hands and walked backward toward the bathroom. "You didn't even want to break up with Sonny."

"I was an idiot," Paul laughed. "Good thing you knew better."

"I told you," Will grinned, leaning forward to kiss Paul. "I always win."

 **The End**

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I sincerely appreciate the support and feedback.

I'm currently in the middle of a new story that I hope to have out to you soon.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
